A MisMatch Made in Heaven?
by veggie5
Summary: *****COMPLETED!!!!***** Thanx for all your support!!! It meant a lot to me! :) Hope you enjoy!!! M/R as always..with N/V thrown in for good measure.
1. It has begun

A Mis-Match Made in Heaven?  
  
By: veggie_5 :)  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own diddly-squat. The idea I prolly shouldn't say I own cuz who knows bout that… If this sounds familiar… it prolly is.. ;) but I must say… that I do own the order in which I threw these words together… so there! And like always… This l'il Canadian couldn't possibly own TLW… cuz if I did… wouldn't you think it would be airing here???? Sheesh! ;) yah… I'm still bitter…  
  
Pairing: M/R and N/V (I can't seem to shake N/V off my tail so here they are again! But this fic is prolly going to focus on M/R, sorries to N/V fans…)  
  
A/N: Alright. I've taken a… uhm… vacation from "Hidden World" since that fic seems to be dying for reasons unknown. This idea, however, has been floating in my head for a long time… I just never took the time to put it into words… but with my writer's block for another fic… I figured might as well start this fic… hope you like it…  
  
A/N2: oops… before I forget… WARNING! Alt-u story going on… so if they aren't in character… well… don't flame me bout that… I'm just taking the characters and throwing in a totally different world… :)  
  
Now onto the story… ENJOY! (?) :)  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
"Mother's been asking about Charles, again." She rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Isn't that the fifth time this week?" Her best friend laughed.  
  
"You don't have to tell me that."  
  
"You're going to have to tell her the truth, you know. She's your mother. You can't hide this from her forever. Mothers have ways of finding out the truth. It's like they have some radar or something for these kind of things…"  
  
"You think I don't know that already!!!" She jumped out of her chair and flailed her arms wildly.  
  
"Calm down, Marguerite. You're going to get us kicked out of here." She gestured towards all the unwanted eyes on their table, staring at a very agitated Marguerite.  
  
"What on earth are you people looking at?! Mind your own bloody business!!!" She grabbed her jacket and ran out of the restaurant in a huff, leaving a very embarrassed Veronica sitting at the table in total shock. Slowly, all the other patrons of the restaurant went back to what they were doing. Taking a very deep breath and shaking her head disapprovingly she raised her hand and said, "Check please."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ring ring.  
  
No answer  
  
Ring ring.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry but I can't come to the phone. Please leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP."  
  
"PICK UP THE PHONE!!! I know you're there! Don't you even try and avoid me, Marguerite. I know where you live!!! Look at what you've reduced me to! I sound like some crazed stalker. I'm going to go over there and bang on your door until you talk to me!!! Pick up, Madge. NOW! Or else…. I'm going to… I'm going to tell everyone about 'the incident'. Yah, you know what I'm talking about. Or…. Why don't I just slip up to your mom. I'm sure she'd love to hear what's up with…"  
  
"Alright already! I picked up the phone!!! Gee, Veronica. Could your mouth ramble off anymore???"  
  
"Hey. I learned from the master." Veronica chuckled. "Look, I'm sorry about coming down on you about…. you know, Charles."  
  
"No Veronica. I should be the one to apologize. I acted like a complete fool. And in front of the entire restaurant to boot! It's just that mother's been hounding me to… you know, produce grandchildren for her."  
  
"I know the feeling." She said sympathetically.  
  
"But that's just it, Veronica. You're already halfway there. At least you're married!" She slumped into the couch. "I mean, I thought I was ready with Charles. But… when he proposed it was like my future flashed before me. And he just wasn't in it. At least not as my husband he wasn't."  
  
"Maybe you're just nervous. Or even maybe scared. It's normal, you know."  
  
"Me? Scared?" She laughed nervously.  
  
"How about you come over tomorrow night for dinner. It'd do you some good to just hang with friends."  
  
"And what would your husband say?" Marguerite said in mock seriousness.  
  
"You know just as well as I do that he wouldn't mind. I'll just let him know when he comes back from the office so he doesn't plan anything."  
  
"Well, if you're sure he won't mind…"  
  
"Marguerite. You've got to be kidding me! He's your friend just as much as I am. It's just that with this major deal he's been working on these past few months he hasn't had time to hang out with his friends. But I promise, I'll make sure he's free tomorrow to catch up with an old friend."  
  
"Old friend? Now you're really making me feel bad." She chuckled lightly. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. And Veronica?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Say hi to Ned for me."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Earlier that day  
  
"Mr. Malone, the representative from ICOMP is here to see you."  
  
"Send them in, Janice."  
  
Ned had been pacing back and forth the previous hours. He was beyond nervous. This one business transaction could either make or break his career. ICOMP was one of the world's most well-known computer company. If he could seal this deal, he would most likely get promoted. Well, at least he wouldn't lose his job. One bad impression and the deal could slip through his fingers. He held his hands out in front of him. He was shaking like a leaf. His palms were getting sweaty and his breath was ragged. Please God let this work out, he silently prayed.  
  
Rubbing his hands on his pant leg he took many deep breaths in a last attempt to gain control over his nerve-wracked body. The door slowly creaked open and in walked a very distinguished looking man.  
  
"Ned? Ned Malone? Is that really you?"  
  
Ned looked up but couldn't recognize the face. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" He asked curiously.  
  
"You don't recognize me? Neddy boy, it's me, John Roxton."  
  
"You kidding me?! Roxton? Wow, it's been how many years?" Ned walked up and shook his old friend's hand. "How have you been doing?"  
  
"It's been going great."  
  
"I'll say, you've made it big in the business world, Roxton. Wow! Working for ICOMP and all." Ned smiled. He motioned towards his desk. "Please, have a seat."  
  
"Well, Malone, you're not doing to shabby yourself. You've got quite a business going here. Speaking of business. Technically, I'm here to sign a business contract. But might as well do this outside of the office. How 'bout I buy you a drink, eh Ned? We have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Sure thing." As he shut the door to his office he smiled inwardly. Who would've thought that his high school friend would be the deciding factor to tip his future in two completely opposite directions.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They shook hands. "Alright then. It was nice doing business with you Neddy-boy."  
  
"Same here, Roxton. And don't forget tomorrow, dinner at my place."  
  
"As long as you're sure Veronica won't mind..."  
  
TBC…  
  
************************************  
  
Alright… now's the time where you clicky on that purply button and review… this is my first attempt on an alt-u fic for TLW… and yah… it may seem pretty weird right now… but feedback would be so appreciated…  
  
Oh oh oh. There's the button… down there!  
  
||  
  
\/ 


	2. The call of doom

A/N: A big HELLO to all of you! Wow! Today was absolutely gorgeous weather! EIE, I owe you a big thanx… that beating the weatherman seemed to work… ;) Yes… this is a filler… why? Cuz I don't want to rush into M&R meeting just yet. Actually… I've had some ideas for when they were all back in high school… would it be better to include it as flashbacks or as a prequel? Please people… you're opinion would be so appreciated on this matter… I think that's what's been holding me back from writing more for this story… whether I should put in the high school bits or wait till later… So… I'm waiting for your input before I complete the next l'il bit… yup… that's right… it's not a threat… more like a plea for help…  
  
Anywho… now onto the story… :)  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
With a sigh, Marguerite hung up the phone. It wasn't that she didn't love her friends. It was the fact that whenever she was with Veronica she was reminded that she was still being hounded by her mother to marry just like her best friend Veronica. "Look, Veronica's been married for how long?! When are you going to give me a grandchild? What's happening with you and Charles? When is that boy going to propose? Have you even talked about it yet? I would like to see my grandchildren before I DIE!…" The voice of her mother reverberated in her head over and over.  
  
*When will I get her off my back?* Marguerite decided she needed to stop thinking about the inevitable day when she had to reveal the truth to her mother. She got up to get a glass of water, preparing to relax the rest of the night reading a book. As soon as she reached the kitchen the phone rang. *What did Veronica forget to ask me now?* She rushed towards the phone and picked up.  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and tried to stifle a weary sigh.  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"Are you ignoring me intentionally or is that just something you're doing accidentally?"  
  
"No one is ignoring you, mother."  
  
"So, has Charles popped the question?"  
  
Marguerite gritted her teeth. Straight to the point. Her mother didn't even bother to start with small talk. Should she tell her mother the truth now? She shook her head. If she told her that Charles indeed proposed and she turned him down and in turn broke up with him her mother would have a fit, heart attack or even both.  
  
"Mother please stop asking about Charles."  
  
"Why? It's high time you start thinking about your future and settling…"  
  
"Look, I have a splitting headache. I'm going to sleep early. I'll talk to you another time when I'm feeling better, alright mother?"  
  
"If this is another attempt to get rid of me… you have another thing coming to you, Marguerite. I think you're trying to ignore the fact that you're…"  
  
Frustrated, Marguerite interrupted. "No. I'm really sick." *Sick of you talking about marriage!*  
  
"Fine. I'll call you tomorrow. Get some rest for that headache of yours."  
  
click  
  
"Now I really have a headache." She moaned. Entering the kitchen once more, she grabbed a glass from the kitchen and poured out a glass of wine instead of water. Sipping her wine she slumped into the couch. She had survived another day of dodging the truth.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Ned called out as he shut the door.  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious, Ned. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
"Need any help?" He shrugged his coat off and put his briefcase down.  
  
"Actually, everything is almost ready. But thanks for the offer. Oh Ned?"  
  
"Yeah?" By now Ned was standing in the kitchen and managed to sneak up behind Veronica to place a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Speaking of dinner. Tomorrow…"  
  
Warning bells rang in his head. He had to tell her about his plans for tomorrow's dinner.  
  
"I invited Roxton over for dinner." "I invited Marguerite over for dinner."  
  
Slightly stunned they stared at each other.  
  
"What?" "Huh?"  
  
"You go first." They said simultaneously. If it hadn't been so annoying, they would have been laughing hysterically at their uncanny ability to speak at the exact same time.  
  
"I'LL go first." Veronica stated. "Look. I invited Marguerite over for dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"But I invited Roxton. You have to cancel."  
  
"Cancel?! Since when were you good friends with Roxton? Marguerite, on the other hand is one of your best friends! I'm NOT going to turn her away when she needs us the most."  
  
"You don't understand. Roxton works for ICOMP. He signed the deal today. I can't cancel on him!"  
  
"Well. I'm not going to cancel either." Veronica stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why can't we just have them both over for dinner?" Ned tried to compromise.  
  
"Are you mad? She hates his guts!"  
  
"You sure about that? I thought she had a crush on him in high school."  
  
"Men. You're all the same! A girl looks at you but once and you think she wants to marry you!"  
  
Ned opened his mouth to retort back but Veronica continued. "Were you THAT blind? Of course she HAD a crush on him. But he totally humiliated her. Embarrassed her beyond belief. And she has hated his guts ever since."  
  
"How come I don't remember Marguerite mentioning any of this to me?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand because you are a guy, dummy."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Yes. I know I'm a dummy. But I'm YOUR dummy. Now, isn't that why you married me in the first place?" He laughed and suddenly swept Veronica off her feet (literally) and twirled her around. She giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"Put me down, you goof." She lightly swatted him.  
  
Ned's smile suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a sort of wicked sly look. "You know, if I wasn't mistaken, Roxton had a major crush on our dear friend Marguerite way back."  
  
"You're kidding me? Really?" She said shocked.  
  
Nodding slowly, "Really."  
  
"You are definitely not thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking? Are you?" Her eyebrows quirked up and a smirk found its way on her lips as well. Tomorrow's dinner would certainly prove to be more interesting than she had first planned.  
  
TBC…  
  
****************************  
  
Alright. What do we have here??? A pair of matchmaker hopefuls… :) I do have a plan of how I want this whole thing to play out… but it might take a while to get there… (you should know that I'm quite a wordy -- is that right? person and such… so please be patient with me…) But yes. I'm pretty serious on the fact that I want your opinion on whether flashbacks or a prequel would be better. It's become quite a stumbling block for me… So please clicky on the purply button and speak your mind… mucho appreciated! :) 


	3. The Dinner

A/N: Wow! You ppl are so amazing! I was pretty unsure of the reaction I would get for this alt-u… I'm glad people are interested in the story! Yay! Writing this fic has been so fun… when I think of ideas they play in my head like a movie… (don't look at me like that… I'm unemployed for now… I gots a lotta time on my hands…) I have so much more to say right now… but that would make this a/n very very lengthy. So I'll see you at the bottom of the fic! :)  
  
Now what you've all been waiting for… M & R's meeting at the dinner… (ignore any typos, grammar mistakes and any other atrocities to the english language)  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Ding Dong  
  
The door opened to reveal a very cheerful Veronica.  
  
"Marguerite! I'm so glad you came! Come on in." She offered to take Marguerite's coat.  
  
"Thanks again for inviting me over, Veronica. After yesterday, I definitely need this."  
  
They walked into the dining area. "Where is Neddy-boy anyways?" She looked around.  
  
"Oh, Ned? You know, he just stayed a little later at the office. But he is definitely coming back for dinner. He should be home soon."  
  
"It would be nice to talk to him again. That important business deal must be tying up a lot of his time."  
  
"How about a drink while we wait?"  
  
Grateful, Marguerite nodded. They were sitting on the couch sipping wine until Veronica spoke up.  
  
"So…"  
  
Marguerite noticed that Veronica's gaze seem to always go back to the door as if she was expecting something. "Veronica. You're up to something."  
  
That was totally unexpected for the blonde. Her eyes shifted nervously and suddenly the temperature of the room increased. *Keep your cool, Veronica. If you keep calm she'll never be the wiser. Breathe girl, breathe.*  
  
"Why do you say that?" She chuckled.  
  
"First of all, I'm your best friend. You can't hide anything from me."  
  
"I'm not hiding anything." She stated calmly.  
  
"Veronica. Please. I can see right through you!" Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
Veronica stood up to get the door. She sighed and took a deep breath before opening the door. Once the door was wide open she gasped. "Ned?!"  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't find my key."  
  
In a whispered hush, "I can't do this any longer. She knows me too well. Marguerite already suspects something's up. Thank goodness you showed up just now. I'm beginning to think this wasn't the greatest idea."  
  
"Chicken. You're not going to back out now, are you? Common, Roxton is going to be here very soon." He mouthed Roxton's name to ensure Marguerite didn't accidentally overhear their conversation.  
  
"Fine fine. But you know, this could end up disastrously."  
  
"Yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me that."  
  
"We better get back to Marguerite." They walked towards the living room. But before they got there Veronica slapped Ned in the shoulder. "By the way. Don't call me chicken ever again."  
  
"Marguerite!"  
  
"Neddy! It's been a while, hasn't it?" She rushed to give him a hug. She pulled back slightly. "You know I love you like a brother, right?"  
  
"Of course." He nodded.  
  
"Please. Go change. You smell like a mixture of dirty gym socks and dirt."  
  
Ned smiled and shook his head. "I can so feel the love right now."  
  
"Neddy, honey, she's right." Veronica chimed in.  
  
"Fine. If it'll shut you two up. You guys were always ganging up on me through high school." He pecked Veronica lightly on the cheek and rushed up the stairs.  
  
The two women chuckled. Veronica looked at the time. "Marguerite. I better finish up dinner."  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"No no. I've seen how you are in the kitchen." She couldn't help but tease Marguerite's skills in the kitchen. Or there lack of.  
  
Placing her hands on her hips and giving Veronica a stern look she hissed "And just what does that mean?"  
  
"It means that you go and sit on the couch and wait."  
  
Marguerite pouted.  
  
"None of that Marguerite. I'm fine. Really, dinner will be ready soon. You're here as our guest. Just go and relax. Ned should be down soon."  
  
Just as Marguerite settled herself back on the couch the doorbell rang again. "Veronica," she called out. "Do you want me to see who's at the door for you?"  
  
"Thanks, Madge. I'd appreciate it."  
  
When the door opened, there standing in front of her was a tall handsome man who seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Roxton had just finished a long day at the office. He was looking forward to hanging out with an old friend. After checking he was at the right address, he parked the car and headed to the front door.  
  
When it opened, he was greeted by the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. *Wait-a-minute. I thought that Veronica was a blonde. Maybe he had remembered incorrectly.* But somehow the face was all too familiar. She smiled at him and it was so infectious that he felt himself grinning from ear to ear as well. Then realization struck him like a ton of bricks. That wavy raven hair, the piercing eyes, the smile. It reminded him of someone he knew way back in high school. Marguerite Krux? She must have recognized him as well. And maybe even a split second faster than him. Now, instead of staring at a bright and sparkling face he was confronted with a woman whose eyes were now blazing with pure hatred. Roxton panicked and opened his mouth to say something but before he could even process what was happening he saw her fist aiming towards his face. Everything suddenly moved in slow motion. And even with Roxton's quick reflexes, he couldn't avoid her fist from connecting with the side of his face. The sheer force of the blow knocked him flat on his back. Completely stunned, Roxton lay on the front porch of the Malone residence. The door slammed shut and everything was silent for a second. Then the door opened once more and out walked Marguerite. With her temper still flaring, she walked right over him and to a car on the side of the road. Never looking back even once.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As the doorbell rang, Veronica cringed slightly. She braced herself for whatever was going to happen next. The door opened and there was a brief sound of silence. That was a good sign, right? Maybe Ned and her did Marguerite a favour. Maybe Marguerite and Roxton will suddenly fall in love instantly. Well, most likely not. But anything could happen.  
  
Veronica didn't have much time to let her mind continue to wander because she heard a loud smack-like sound, a large thud and a groan. Then the door slammed shut. Uh oh. That couldn't be a good thing. Next, she heard what she could only guess as being Marguerite stomping around while mumbling a few choice words. The door opened once more. Veronica ran to front door. Ned, who was upstairs also heard the commotion and ran down the steps in time to meet Veronica at the front door and see Marguerite storm to her car and speed down the street.  
  
They both looked at each other with a worried look and then turned their attention to a very pained Roxton who was still lying on the ground, rubbing the side of face. Veronica sighed. Of all the different scenarios she had pictured in her mind, THIS was definitely not one of them. She looked at Ned once again. This time, with a fearful look. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
TBC…  
  
********************************  
  
Alright. So, that wasn't a very happy reunion. Unless you consider being decked in the face a good thing. ;) As for flashbacks into the past. I'm sure you're in for a little sneak peak into their past in the next chapter. But I'm taking the advice of a friend and I'm not going to tell you exactly what happened just yet. Tho, I'm curious to hear what you ppl think Roxton did. I could always try to incorporate your idea into the story! :) Sorry N/V fans… I'm prolly going to skip the first meeting of them and assume they were friends since kindergarten or something. I think I'd have too much trouble putting that into the story without straying too far from the plot. (hmm… this thing has a plot?? Go figure)  
  
And wow. The season finale was one major cliffhanger. Whoo. :) But I loved it! Thank goodness for vcr's and awesome friends who use those vcr's to tape eppies of TLW for me!  
  
Alright. Once again. THANK YOU SO MUCH for your support! TLW fic world/writer's have been so great to me! You guys keep me from giving up! I LOVE YOU ALL! Now's the time where I ask you to clicky on the purply button and speak your mind, guess at what Roxton did or say whatever you want… :)  
  
Buttons down there. And then after you're done… a lot of you ppls should be getting back to your own fics… I'm waiting… *taps foot impatiently*  
  
||  
  
\/ 


	4. Memories

The feedback I'm getting has been so great! But I'm disappointed that I haven't been seeing a lot of new TLW fics out there… but I guess ppl have exams coming up or other stuff… But still!!! :) Okey. Here's another chapter just for you! This chapter has taken quite some time to write… and I'm not exactly sure if it's up to par (especially after the reunion chapter). But I feel that this chapter had to be written before I start with their next reunion…  
  
Alright… I know that I feel so special when I'm included in ppl's a/n so I've decided that if I get that happy warm fuzzy feeling… maybe someone else might too…  
  
Thanks to: Kseniya, TLWROX, Alley, anon, Susan, I-LOVE-ROXTON, Pam, Lady_Krux, Grizzled Rose, sternwoelkchen, and Anyanka for your reviews… it has meant a lot to me that you're enjoying this!  
  
Steph: I'm glad you're impressed that they're still in character. I try my best. *blushes* And I must commend you on your fic… hee hee… that was too funny… when am I gonna see more from you? School better be over soon.. so you can get back to writing… :)  
  
Veronica: I might decide to throw in a little more n/v in the fic… even tho it's mainly focussed on m/r… (just for you… lol!)  
  
Sabrina: I'm waiting for another chapter of "A Path to the Moon". But don't think I'm rushing you or anything… *grins*  
  
Lixta: Thank you so much for you input. Who knows… I might consider your suggestion about m/r. Anywho. You've reviewed every chapter… !!!! Yay!  
  
Alanna: Thanks for the review! Sorries that you're not going to find out exactly what Roxton did to Marguerite… I'll prolly reveal their past slowly… well… there's going to be hints and small blurbs…  
  
Gabbo: I'm a major m/r fan… but you're so right. N/V are sucha sweet couple. Too cute! Who knows… I might take your advice and throw in stuff about N/V's past as well… I'll see where my muse takes this.. and yes… can't wait to see more of your fic…  
  
Ascamelien: I'm glad you like this fic… :) and I'll forgive you for not reviewing sooner… it s'all good. Hee hee… and I loved your reaction to the reunion…  
  
CrimsonCat: I always look forward to hearing from you!!! Thank you so much for being so great in reviewing my l'il fics… :) I like your idea of what Roxton did… hmm… And I'm gonna have to say I'm prolly going to be evil about revealing the past… *looks sheepishly* sorries. But what happened to "Forgotten Angels"? huh huh? :) get moving with that…!!! You're killing me here… have you beaten writer's block yet? I'll hand you a baseball bat or something so you can whack it… :)  
  
Evil Irish Eyes: You're reviews always make me feel special… they make me all tingly inside and crack up at the same time… you are one funny chick! And I hope you've found out what happened in the finale… I mean… if no one has e-mailed you that by now… whew… I'd be majorly surprised. But if for some reason you're still in the dark… e-mail me and I'll try to send you something… you're always so supportive of my work… and it's sucha honour coming from you… I mean… common… your fic is AMAZING! Speaking of… when am I gonna get another chapter, eh? Hee hee… I said "eh" … so Canadian- like… ;)  
  
Okey… so now that the thank you's are all done…(phew… a whole page)  
  
Onto Chapter 4… (any typos and stuffy stuff stuff… ignoraging would be a good thing… and yes… I know ignoraging is not a word)  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
Marguerite found it increasingly difficult to drive. Tears were streaming down her face as memory after memory flooded her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
flashback  
  
"How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends!" Her eyes started to well up. "Maybe even more…" Her voice cracked as she was fighting the sobs that were beginning to wrack her body. He continued to stare at her, not saying a word. His friends however, had plenty to say.  
  
"Oh look at her. She's going to cry."  
  
"Aww... the poor baby."  
  
"She really thought that someone like Roxton would even give someone like her the time of day." Danielle smirked as she snaked her arm around his waist. "Poor young, naïve, misguided fool. Like any guy would look at you twice."  
  
Marguerite thought of every horrible name to call herself. She had basically walked into this mess headfirst. She usually wouldn't let what the popular kids say bother her, but this time it was different. She had given Roxton something that she treasured and he had thrown it back in her face. Trust. She had given him her trust - something that wasn't easily given away. Especially for a person like Marguerite. And he had betrayed her. Marguerite mentally scolded herself. It was her own fault, wasn't it? If only she had been more careful. If only… She had been asking for it. She knew it had been only too good to be true. Roxton, Mr. Popular. Friends with plain, ordinary her.  
  
The tears that she was trying to hide began to spill over. She turned as quickly as she could and ran down the hall. Trying to escape. The whole time Roxton still hadn't moved or said a word. He was having trouble breathing normally. All he could do was stare at Marguerite's form slowly disappear.  
  
Veronica had just walked out of her English class to see a dark haired girl rush right by her, dropping a loose sheet of paper. *Crazy people always running in the hall!* She thought to herself. She bent down to pick up the paper, and gasped in horror at what she saw. The person that had run down the hall was not just any person. It had been Marguerite.  
  
"MARGUERITE!" She called out. But Marguerite didn't stop. Not even to see who had called her. Disgusted, Veronica crumpled the piece of paper in a tight fist. Worried for her friend, she started down the hall after Marguerite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marguerite shook her head in hopes that it would shake away her painful memories. She unlocked the door to her apartment. Flopping on her bed she lay there like that for a couple of moments. Reliving the evening's events. She didn't even remember telling her hand to ball into a fist or to aim at his face. And Marguerite definitely didn't remember telling herself to knock him right in the jaw either. From the look on his face, she could tell that he had finally recognized her as well. But by then, her fist was on a one-way mission. To slug him as hard as she could. Mission complete. It had been a success. She had punched him with an incredible amount of force she never realized she was even capable of.  
  
Sure. She had acted rashly. I mean, after all those years, she shouldn't have still held a grudge. They were in high school. People did stupid things all the time when they were that age. Maybe she was wrong in punching him. It probably wasn't the most polite way of answering the door. No matter how terrible Marguerite felt she couldn't help it as a smile slowly crept on her face as an image of Roxton doubled over in pain filled her mind. "Serves him right!" She scoffed. "That'll teach him to never mess with me again. I'm not the same weak person that I was before. I will not be pushed around."  
  
Her mind continued to wander when suddenly she began to question his presence at the Malone residence in the first place. Roxton being at the Malone's at the exact same time as she was could not have been a coincidence. The chances had to have been slim to none. That meant that her "friends" had planned it. THAT was why Veronica had acted so suspiciously! Veronica HAD to have known that Roxton would show up. Oh. Veronica was going to have some serious explaining to do.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Here's some ice. It'll stop the swelling." Veronica handed Roxton and ice pack.  
  
He groaned as he gently placed it n his jaw. He winced in pain. "Did anybody catch the license plate of that truck???"  
  
Veronica shook her head and went to the kitchen to join Ned.  
  
"I CAN'T believe she did that!" Ned said as he heard Veronica approaching.  
  
"I know that Roxton wasn't one of her favourite people… but …" Veronica trailed off.  
  
"Alright. I'll admit our original plan failed miserably." Ned started scratching his chin.  
  
"You are SO not concocting another plan right now!!!" Veronica cried out in horror.  
  
He looked at her wide-eyed and giving off an impish grin. "And what if I am?"  
  
"She slugged him!!! Right in the jaw!!! Is that not enough proof that she does not want to see him again? When will you get the point? When she kills him?"  
  
He chuckled at his wife's sudden outburst. "Oh no. She wouldn't do that."  
  
"Ned. Are you sure you didn't get knocked in the head as well? You are not getting those two together. Not now. Not ever."  
  
"Ye of little faith."  
  
"Since when did you get bitten by the love bug, cupid? Obviously you've matched two people who are completely incompatible. Get it through your thick skull!"  
  
"My skull is not thick." He joked.  
  
"Then, maybe your skull is bruised. Because you are not thinking straight! Right now, you have a friend lying on a couch in pain as a result of your horrible matchmaking skills."  
  
"Hey. Don't put this all on me! You know very well that you had a hand in this match making scheme too!"  
  
Their argument was cut short when they heard a voice from the den. "Ned? Veronica? Are you there?"  
  
"Hi Roxton. How are you feeling?"  
  
He rubbed his face and chuckled. "Well, I feel just about as good as anyone can be after being punched in the face."  
  
"I do apologize for Marguerite's behaviour."  
  
"No need to apologize. I probably deserved it anyway."  
  
"Why don't we finish this conversation over dinner? That was the original idea for you coming over." Veronica suggested.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So what have you been up to?" Roxton asked curiously.  
  
"Well. I own a fitness centre. Not very exciting."  
  
"She's just being modest, Roxton. She owns the number one fitness centre in town! Plus she's also a martial arts, gymnastic and swimming instructor."  
  
"Wow Veronica, that's quite impressive. Martial arts?"  
  
"Yeah. And I must admit, Marguerite has been taking lessons from me. I taught her how to channel all her energy in one blow."  
  
"You must be some teacher." He laughed.  
  
Veronica had to admit her impression of Roxton had changed. She hadn't known him very well in high school. All she knew was that he was part of the most popular kids at school. They had everything that you could ever wish for. Money, looks and power. Of course, Marguerite had a crush on him. But the thing was that they were assigned to work together on a project and had become friends. Or so it seemed. After the incident, when Veronica had caught Marguerite crying her eyes out in the ladies' room, Veronica didn't have a great opinion of him.  
  
After dinner and some really good conversation Roxton looked at his watch and noticed the time.  
  
"Wow. I didn't realize how late it is. I should be heading back to the hotel. Early meeting tomorrow morning with some other business partners. Veronica, the meal was delicious. It was nice meeting you. Thank you both for having me over."  
  
"It was our pleasure. But I must apologize. I'm sorry your welcoming party wasn't so… welcoming." She shook his hand.  
  
"I've already forgotten about the incident. Besides, I probably had that coming to me for a long time. Neddy boy, if you're ever in L.A. give me a call."  
  
"And if you're ever back in town, you know my number."  
  
Roxton nodded and headed to his car. This evening had been a total surprise for him. He had to admit, he had forgotten about the incident with Marguerite back in high school. He had recalled calling her in hopes to smooth things out between them. But Marguerite refused to pick up the phone. She ignored him whenever they passed each other in the hallways. Basically, Marguerite knew how to hold a grudge. And apparently she had a great memory too. He shook his head. Of all the scenarios he used to picture of seeing Marguerite again, he hadn't expected to her to slug him hard in the face. Well, then again, maybe he did. It was just that in his mind, she didn't hit him so hard. She had changed so much after the "incident". She became tougher, angrier at the world. Guilt washed over him. It was because of him. He had hurt her in an unimaginable way. After spending so much time with her on the assignment, he had gotten to know the real Marguerite. She was not as quiet and shy as everyone thought. Actually, she was quite the opposite when she was around friends. Marguerite had strong opinions and wasn't afraid to say them. That was one of the reasons why he had been so attracted to her in high school. Her strength. Though, he was too scared to tell her that he liked her. Imagine that, the most popular guy in school was too afraid to ask a girl out! His friends would've hassled him till no end. He sighed once more as he shut his car door. If only he could change the past or at least patch things up with Marguerite. Maybe one day he would get his chance. That is, if she gave him a chance to talk before punching him in the kisser again. He just hoped that day would be soon.  
  
TBC…  
  
**************************************  
  
Okey, so what was the point of the chapter? Eh? Don't ask me… I just write what my muse tells me to do… (yup… and I'm sticking by that excuse… lol!) But seriously… I'm prepping for another M/R reunion soon… maybe in the next chapter… who knows! Reviews are appreciated as always… it ain't that hard. Just clicky on the purply button that says "Click Here to Submit Review" 


	5. Forgiveness?

Alrighties… another chapter… still not much plot… (I'm getting there) but there was a point to this chapter… at least I think there was one ;) it's short though. But I've actually started to write the next chapter… but I have major things planned for our favourite bickering couple… now is my long blurb of side notes to ppl who reviewed the last chapter! The response I'm getting for this fic is overwhelming and you guys make me feel as though I actually possess some kinda talent for writing! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! You guys ROCK!  
  
Steffi: Thanks for your review! You won't have to wait too long for another m/r reunion. And I agree with you 100%!!! M/R belong together!!!!  
  
Pam: I agree that Roxton isn't a coward. But he isn't an idiot either… so as for another confrontation… that'll have to wait. :) I'm still questioning what exactly Roxton did too… I have a couple of diff ideas and I'm just trying to figure out which one is worst or fits the story better. And thank you for your compliment. Btw, I love your work!!! Keep it up!  
  
Alanna: Their next reunion will be coming up soon! And yes. There are a lot of possibilities as to what happens. Hope you keep reading to find out!  
  
Crystalanneg: Thank you for reviewing! As for some of the confusing stuff… for the sake of being simplistic.. I've made them all the same age. (It's alt-U… that's my excuse and I'm sticking by it) As for where N/V and Marguerite live. I haven't mentioned that cuz I really don't know where I want to put them… so you can use your imagination as to where they live. :) And I know I'm a slow writer… please be patient with me. :)  
  
CrimsonCat: what? The story is on hold? gasps Alright… I understand. Exams bite. And they take up a lot of time (I mean, when I actually start studying for them)… but once they're done with… I want to see more chapters from you!!! :) As for Roxton and his evilness back in highschool… I'm not sure when I'll actually reveal that… maybe in a couple of chapters…. No. I'm lying. I have no idea when. But you WILL find out eventually… ;) THAT, I promise you! Hee hee. I'm still debating on a couple of ideas… yah, I know. I'm so bad at making decisions… blah.  
  
Mystery reviewer: ff.net messed up and I can't see the name of who reviewed. But whoever you are…. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!  
  
Sabrina: Alright. You said exams are done in a week… so I'm holding you to that. There should be another chapter out by then, right? right?  
  
Lisdeny: I appreciate your review. I hope to have the answer to your question posted soon in future chapters…  
  
Erica: The contents of the piece of paper Marguerite dropped will be revealed in due time… :) thanks for dropping a note!  
  
Ana: I'm sucha sucker for m/r fics… :) glad you like this one!  
  
Steph: hmm… you seem to have better ideas as to why I write these chapters then I can think of! :) and I'm glad you liked my subtle hint at Ned and his head. I mean, common… after watching all those eps where he's bonked, punched, and whatever else possible on the head you gotta wonder just how many brain cells that man has lost. As for Danielle… the evil evil crazy nut may show up again in this fic… ;) Oh oh oh. A new fic? Can't wait to read it!!!  
  
Angie: Thanks for dropping by and reviewing! It was much appreciated!  
  
Now after another page of notes… it's back to the actual story… (hee hee. It's prolly shorter than the author's notes)  
  
Any typos, errors… blah… try to ignore them… :)  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Roxton was heading back to L.A. later that day. Never would he have guessed that he would have met up with an old acquaintance from high school during his business trip. But then again, he never guessed he would have seen Marguerite again either. Seeing her after all those years brought back a lot memories. She looked even more beautiful then he had remembered, if that was even possible. He walked down the fashion district of town since he still had a few hours to kill. *You've got to stop thinking about her. She's never going to give you the time of day. Let alone, forgive you.* He yelled at himself. As he continued walking he saw a brunette whose hair reminded him of Marguerite. *Now I'm seeing her everywhere!* His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to follow her as she walked into a store. *Careful, Roxton. You're now teetering on crazed, psycho stalker.* He peeked in and saw her walk behind the counter and speak to another woman in the store. He caught a clear view of her face. It was definitely Marguerite. Smiling to himself, he continued on his walk.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hi Marguerite. Nice day, isn't it?"  
  
Marguerite sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. Look, I'm really not feeling too great. Do you mind handling the counter by yourself today? I'll do some paper work or something."  
  
"No problem. Are you okay? Maybe you should take a Tylenol or something."  
  
"Oh. I don't have a headache or anything. I'm just… tired."  
  
"I guess last night was a little too exciting, right?" She laughed. "Knowing you, you partied all night, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, Finn. I'm just a party animal." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Go take a nap or something. I'll wake you in 15 minutes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As soon as the back door closed, Finn heard the chime of the front door. In walked a distinguished looking man.  
  
"Hello. Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Actually yes. Does a Miss Marguerite Krux work here?"  
  
"Yes. Would you rather me call her out to assist you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But I'm not here to buy jewelry. I just wanted to leave something for Miss Krux."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
He handed her a bouquet of white roses with a note. "Thank you. I appreciate your help." And then he walked out of the store without another word.  
  
Finn's eyes narrowed and a smirk crossed her face. "No wonder she was tired…"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Roxton looked at his watch. He decided to head towards the airport since he had nothing better to do. Roxton knew that the flowers wouldn't solve all his problems or fix everything but maybe, just maybe, Marguerite would start to soften up and in time learn to forgive him for his stupidity.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"MARGUERITE!!!" Finn banged on the door and swung it wide open.  
  
All Finn received was a groan and a string of mumbled words. Marguerite was curled up on the couch and waved Finn away with her hand.  
  
"Get up! I have a delivery for you!"  
  
Marguerite tossed and turned. "I thought you said you'd wake me in 15 minutes… Go away 'til then."  
  
"No way, Margie! You've got a lot of fessing up to do. Why didn't you tell me you had a date with a major hottie? No wonder you want to sleep… he must've tired you out. Now spill."  
  
"Excuse me?!" That got Marguerite's attention. Her head shot up and she stared dumbfoundedly at her friend. "What date?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'What date?'" Finn crossed her arms over her chest and gave Marguerite a hard look. "The date you had with Mr. Fancy Businessman. He left a present for you on the front counter."  
  
At this, Marguerite ran for the counter. There, she found a bouquet of roses. Confused, she slowly opened the note attached.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Marguerite,  
  
I know what I did was stupid. And this by no means makes me believe that I'm off the hook. But if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I would be eternally grateful. I've regretted that day for as long as I can remember. Not only because it showed how pathetically stupid I can be but also because I lost a great friend that day. I'm sorry.  
  
John Roxton  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What's it say?" Finn asked her as she tried to look over Marguerite's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing." Marguerite turned to block Finn's view and swatted her away with her hand.  
  
"But…" Finn was going to continue her interrogation until she noticed the sad look in Marguerite's eyes.  
  
"Finn, I said it was nothing. Nothing important." She said as she crumpled the note and threw it in the trash bin.  
  
TBC…  
  
***********************************  
  
Wow. You've finally made it! Sorries about the long author's notes… but I really want to show you ppl how much your reviews mean to me! Hmm… how bout a shameless plug for everyone? TLW has a lot of really really talented fanfic writers…. After clicking on the purply button and reviewing… you should check out the reviews for this fic and click on ANY of the signed reviewers… there are some really amazing stories there!  
  
ff.net has been kinda wonky on me… but that's okey… I hope to have the next chapter up in a week or so. And btw, GOOD LUCK ON ALL YOUR EXAMS!!! (well… whoever is writing exams, at least) 


	6. If at first you don't succeed

My goodness… it seems as if it's been ages since I was able to even get on to ff.net…. and then the whole not being able to login thing… whoo…. FINALLY…. I'm back! And I'm expecting everyone to be back to posting chapters too…. Well… that is, if they can. I mean, I'm having SO much trouble posting this myself. It's pretty aggravating!!! I've been trying to get this chapter posted for weeks…. Anywho… this was written a while ago… I barely even remember what happened in this chapter… so… if there is any weirdness…. I apologize in advance… I'll prolly check it over later on… but I just want to get this posted before anything else happens… ;) Yup… many filler chapters of building suspense and stuff… so bear with me.. and btw, this chapter is pretty short… author notes and a spoiler for the finale take up most of the room… chapter 7 is currently in progress…  
  
~~~~~  
  
CrimsonCat: I was so honoured that you were reading my fic instead of studying…. But I hope all your exams went well! And I needed a co-worker for Marguerite and was trying to come up with a name… then after coming to a brick wall… I was like… hey… why don't I put Finn into the story… I know… I wasn't a major fan of her when I first heard about her character… I mean… I was like… she's a filler character… only there cuz Malone wasn't… blah… but amazingly her character has grown on me… well… I don't HATE her anymore… man… it's only a tv show!!! I'm a nut! :) As for Challenger… I was thinking about that… But I've yet to figure out where I would put him, if he should show up momentarily… :)  
  
Erica: I'm glad you liked the small addition of Finn… I know a lot of ppls don't like her… me having been one of them…. But so true, she's starting to grow on me… even with her crazily annoying nicknaming of Veronica…. :)  
  
Kseniya: Thank you so much for your encouragement! I'm so glad you love this fic…. You can't even begin to imagine the warm fuzzy feeling I have… lol! :)  
  
Alanna: I'm quite partial to alt-u fics myself… just cuz it lets us explore outside the box…. But TLW does a great job itself by giving us so many diff kinds of eppies… :) Prolly won't be many hints as to the horribleness Roxton committed in this chapter… but I hope the next few filler chapters aren't too disappointing…  
  
Crystalanneg: You know what? I never even thought about Summerlee…. Whoo… hmm… now look what you did… you got me thinking… ;) thanx. I might use that idea….  
  
Steph: Danielle? :) I guess you're right about that… she does make Marguerite think a little bit more of Roxton, doesn't she? As for Finn, I was a little worried… since I have only seen her in a few eppies… I really don't know her character very well… I'm glad you approve… And if I could get Roxton to send you one of those cards… I would… *smiles*  
  
I-LOVE-ROXTON: My goodness… that has got to be the best compliment I've ever received…. ! :) Another m/r reunion will happen in a couple of chapters…. I know, I know… I drag things out… I'm building up suspense… (yah, right…) ;) anywho… thank you so much for your review!!!  
  
Courtney (LadyMargueriteRoxton): I hope you like this chapter… I love when ppl write alt-u fics… we get to throw our fave explorers into the weirdest of situations…!  
  
Lixta: What kinda m/r shipper would I be if I made Marguerite mad at Roxton forever? ;) but I gotta admit how much fun it is to make them angry at each other…  
  
EIE: I forgive you for not reviewing in a while… :) and ff.net has been wonky… even before the whole crash and stuff… I would've gotten this chapter up sooner… but by the time it was ready…. well… you know… But I'm so happy you liked Finn in this…. I know, a lot of ppls are like… get rid of her… I was so like that myself… just cuz I wanted Malone back… ;)  
  
And whew… do you need some ice? Cuz I'm pretty sure slamming your head against the keyboard has gotta hurt… :) and yes… I'm assuming your comp is fixed cuz I saw another chapter posted… whoooo! Hee hee… just thinking about you sneaking on the school comps to do un… uhm… schooly stuff. I used to do that all the time during my spare and computer class…. But even during my spare… the librarians would "patrol" the computer lab and hound anyone using hotmail or surfing the net… EVIL LIBRARIANS!!! Well… not in general… only my old high school librarians…. :) always making me watch my back and making me all paranoid and stuff… anywho… if you want a spoiler for the finale… you'll want to read the blurb after this chapter… :)  
  
~~~~~  
  
***Sidenote***Jump forward into the future. As far into the future as needed to make this as realistic as possible. *grin* … how long is that? I dunno… a couple of months I guess… now onto the story….  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Ever since the dinner, Ned and Roxton had kept in touch. Way back in high school, they hadn't been extremely good friends. They had an opportunity to be friends, since they were both on the football team. But Ned had already been declared as a "loser" by the popular kids. Ned, a writer for the school newspaper just had too many "nerdy" friends to be included in Roxton's circle of friends. Therefore, by association, Ned was also seen as a nerd. Ned and Roxton could have been good friends except for that slight drawback. It was that blasted hierarchy that was the problem. Back then, Roxton was the all-round Mr. Popular. There was no way the most popular guy would hang around a nerd. He was the "big man on campus." Roxton remembered all the ridiculous nicknames he was given. Johnny R., J. Rox, and in Danielle's case he was known as "Foxy Roxy". He rolled his eyes in disgust as he conjured up those memories. In high school, nothing mattered except for being popular. His "friends" consisted only of the in- crowd. No outsiders. Which meant Ned Malone. And the same went for Marguerite and Veronica. He sighed. So many years wasted because of his own stupidity. The people he hung out with had been all phonies. And whoopdeedoo! He was going to see all those phonies again after how many years? Looking at the invitation to his high school reunion he shook his head in preparation of the night to come. This was definitely going to be an interesting one.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Earlier that week  
  
"So you're planning to go to the reunion, right?"  
  
"Ned, why would I want to relive my horrible past?"  
  
"What horrible past? You were the most popular guy in school!!! What on earth are you talking about?" Ned cried into the phone.  
  
"You know who my 'friends' were?" He sighed.  
  
"I remember them all too well." Ned replied bitterly. Remembering all to well that he had been on the receiving side of way too many insults on account of Roxton and his "friends".  
  
"See? They were all jerks!"  
  
"That was how long ago? I'm sure they all grew up. We're not kids anymore, you know."  
  
Roxton chuckled. "Not too sure about that, Ned."  
  
"You know Roxton, changing the subject is not going to get you anywhere. You still haven't answered my question. You coming or what?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"I know for a fact that a certain brunette who slugged you the last time she saw you will be making an appearance." Ned smiled from ear to ear. Sure, the last time they saw each other had been disastrous. For Roxton. But Ned wasn't ready to give up on his matchmaking skills just yet. He was determined to get those two together.  
  
"Ned. Did you miss the fact that she seems to hate my guts?"  
  
"I'm sure it's all water under the bridge by now." Ned tried to convince him. "You did leave her flowers and an apology, didn't you? Maybe she's forgiven you."  
  
"Why? Did she say anything to you about it?" Roxton's eyes sparkled and lit up with hope.  
  
"Well, not exactly."  
  
"Oh." His face fell just as quickly as it had lifted. Was it too much to ask to have Marguerite finally forgive him? Maybe it was impossible. Maybe he had crossed the point of no return and would never be able to repair the damage he caused.  
  
"You know, just because she hasn't said anything about it to me doesn't mean that she didn't forgive you." Ned paused for a second and then added, "Just come to the reunion."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"You do that."  
  
As Ned hung up the phone he turned and was suddenly startled by the close proximity of his wife. "I know for a fact that a certain brunette who slugged you the last time she saw you will be making an appearance???" She mock-imitated him as her fingers did the quotation signs. Ned didn't look the least bit amused as he crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure it's all water under the bridge by now." She ignored his annoyed look and then added, "Yeah. Must be a pretty weak bridge then."  
  
"Veronica…" He hissed through his teeth.  
  
"Just because she hasn't said anything about it to me doesn't mean that she didn't forgive you." She flailed her arms in the air for emphasis. "Are you insane?! She was angry with ME for what seemed to be forever. Wouldn't even talk to me for an entire week. You know how torturous it was??? The silent treatment?! From my best friend. All because of you and your harebrained scheming! And then think of poor Roxton. You're fuelling his hopes. He's going to fall flat on his face AGAIN!"  
  
"My dear, you worry too much. She can't punch him in front of all those people." He stated matter of factly.  
  
"What do you mean CAN'T? Are you that oblivious? She would have no qualms of smacking him on national television!!!"  
  
"Stop exaggerating. So last time my plan was a flop. Doesn't mean anything to me. It was just a small setback. I'm not giving up."  
  
She shook her head in disapproval. "I think you've taken this cupid thing a little too seriously. Drop it, Ned. I'm warning you. Honey, as much as I love you, if Marguerite gets hurt by your pathetic attempt at matchmaking, I will personally whack you on the noggin'."  
  
Ned just waved her off. "Fine. But once we're invited to their wedding, I will have unconditional bragging rights."  
  
Veronica's only response was a roll of her eyes. *Like that will ever happen.*  
  
TBC…  
  
**********************************  
  
I have absolutely way too much fun thinking up of stuff for this story… like I once said… I play a movie in my head. :) yup yup…. Sorta like what I have to do when I can't watch season 3 eppies… I kinda play it out in my head…. (whoo…. You know you have too much time on your hands when…) anywho… reviews would be mucho appreciated…. just to know you ppl are still out there…. After the long hiatus and everything…. Even a short note is okey….  
  
  
  
EIE: And now…. As I promised…. The finale… I'm sure you've heard bits and bites outta it… but I don't know how much you know already…  
  
***WARNING!!!!! SPOILER AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read at your own risk…. If you don't want to read the spoiler or already seen the finale… just skip on down to the bottom and you'll finally see the review button….***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I mean it, you can't go back once you've read it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You still with me???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Final warning….  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright, so the explorers are planning another attempt at leaving the plateau. While Veronica and Finn are checking out a T-rex hatch they start talking about Ned's relationship with V. And V says something along the lines of "I told him we could be friends, what was I thinking?" (awwww… so sweet) they continue talking about the others and how they are a family. while talking they come across a ripple effect which transports them back to Finn's time. A jeep ends up chasing them for a bit and then they return back to the plateau. They end up back at the treehouse and let everyone else know about the time ripple.  
  
There's a short m/r shippery moment where they are collecting sap from rubber trees or something. The sap is supposed to smell and if come into contact with skin/clothes then it will be hard to get out… and Roxton says something like he wouldn't mind washing her camisole… (lol… what could Roxton be thinking of?) Of course, m & r encounter the ripple and are transported into New Amazonia, and a witches castle for very brief moments…  
  
Back at the treehouse, Challenger sees the ripple outside the electric fence and William Maplewhite walks through the ripple. After a bit of discussion with C, Maplewhite tells them that the treehouse is the centre of the plateau and the source of energy lines that extend throughout the entire plateau.  
  
M & R meet up with Spanish conquistadors who are mistaking R for his ancestor and think he stole from their ship. insert special m/r shipper moment here While running away from the Spaniards, they find time to discuss R's past. Turns out the Roxton estate and fortune was brought on because Captain John Roxton was a pirate. An m/r kiss is interrupted and suddenly M is transported by herself and is caught by druids who say she is the druid priestess Morrigan. They believe that she conjured up a storm that will destroy the world and in order to stop the storm they have to kill her.  
  
Tidbit of knowledge: Roxton's ring turns out to be a ring that was stolen from a sea captain from a plunder.  
  
Apparantly, the treehouse is protected from the ripple because of the electric fence. Maplewhite blames C for the destruction of the plateau since he brought Finn back from the future and disrupted time. He runs out of the treehouse and is transported back to the past to meet his "destiny"/"fate" (his inevitable meeting with a t-rex)  
  
C leaves outside the fence and is also transported by the ripple. Turns out the entire treehouse is surrounded. So wherever they go, they would be caught in the ripple… also, the fences power disappears… and no electricity is flowing through them. Basically meaning that V & F aren't protected anymore.  
  
C ends up being strapped to a table in a white room. (reminds me of the white room in Roswell when they're about to dissect Max) Anywho. Turns out C is in the year 4666 where the world is run by computers. And C is the only one who can stop it through his work in the past. So if they get rid of C, then that future will happen. So the computer voice thingy tells the zombie-fied person to remove his brain… (basically, you got a guy coming at C with a scalpal)  
  
Back to Marguerite, she's in the cave from "Trapped" and is about to be sacrificed on that alter thingy. She prolly is in the past cuz Marguerite discovers that the body that was buried was hers. That she wasn't a reincarnate.. but that it was her that was killed. Thus, explaining the birthmark. (I think) So she's screaming for Roxton while the druid lifts the knife and is ready to plunge it into her heart.  
  
Roxton is being chased by a whole bunch of Spaniards and has I think one bullet left in his gun. But we all know how brave he is, and he decides to take come out of his hiding spot to take them on…. Silly guy. :)  
  
And as for V and F back by the treehouse… a bunch of beams of light surround the treehouse. They make it back up the treehouse to the markings on the floor. (from when they moved the furniture to do the flipping contest thingy) and as V steps into the centre of the markings her pendent lights up. F is transported back to her time suddenly and the jeep is heading straight at her. As V is crying out for help from her mother cuz she doesn't know if she's saving or destroying the plateau while trying to save everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alrighties…EIE, there's your summary of the finale. I can't believe the cliffies they left us with…. Think they're learning from you… anywho… there better be a season 4…. Gotta find out what happens….  
  
For everybody else… If you're reading this… wow! You deserve a big congrats! :) the actual story is like 15-20% of the entire chapter…. Lol….  
  
Now FINALLY, there's the review button. You know what to do…. Hint hint… click on it and speak your mind! The next chapter is halfway written… the m/r reunion will happen in another chapter or two…. Don't bite my head off… (ewww…. ) you know my stories are more filler than anything else… ;) 


	7. To go or not to go?

Wowie! ff.net has finally been up to par recently. Do you realize the withdrawl I've had from lack of fanfic??? Anywho. It's been a while since I've posted a chapter for this fic. so here it is. But first, there are three people I need to thank.  
  
Alanna: Thank you so much for your support! I'm so honoured that you've been following this fic. The story is slowly building up to something (what that is exactly, is still yet to be determined). I already have chapter 8 written. so you can expect that up in a couple of days.  
  
EIE: Whew! Your fingers musta been tired after that review!!! Lol! :) I'm still quite shocked that no one wrote you a summary of the finale after that much time. I'm just glad that I could be of service to you! And I agree, it was very EVIL of someone to write you a fake summary. what's up with that? Hee hee :) Your input is always so appreciated!!! Besides, your reviews always put me in sucha great mood! Thank you so much for that! I'm glad you like my odd characterization of Ned and Veronica. I definitely have way too much fun writing their scenes. ;) And yup. Another somewhat filler chapter. hey that's what I'm good at. you know, rambling. :) Anywho, I don't know much about a season premiere. I'm not even sure if there is a season 4. I mean, there's all this speculation and stuff. but as for solid proof. me don't got any. Oh oh. I just saw "Brothers in Arms". wow! That was an amazing episode!!! I now understand why ppl loved that eppy so much. Alrighties. I'm expecting another chapter from you soon. cuz your fic is so amazing and you need to continue it asap!!! :) okey dokers? Again. thanks for all your support and encouragement. you make me feel so special! You truly are the best!!!  
  
CrimsonCat: I totally understand your impatience for m/r shipperness. I'm like that myself. Hee hee. Ned always seemed so. blatently oblivious to his surroundings. it's so funny. As for the finale. I was perturbed by the whole cliffies they left us! Amazing how they do that for every single finale. you know, the whole death factor looming about. Anywho. I'll try to post the next chapters soon in order to get to the m/r filled chapters to appease you. ;) but for now, I guess you'll have to settle for these chapters. lol!  
  
To everyone else who is following my story. I wanna thank you for just reading my work. even tho you may be a silent reader. (eez okey. I forgive you.) As always. onto the actual chapter. (of course, apologizing in advance for any typos, errors or crazy non-sensical stoof)  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
"So, are you going to go? I mean, you've been staring at that invitation for over an hour."  
  
Marguerite snapped out of her dazed trance and glared at her friend.  
  
"Go to my high school reunion? You're kidding me, right? That has got to be the furthest thing from my mind!" And as if to prove her point, she tossed the invitation over her shoulder nonchalantly.  
  
Finn smiled. "Yah right, Margie. Aren't you even the slightest bit curious as to what happened to all your classmates?"  
  
"No, not really. The only two people from high school that I care about married each other 3 years ago." As Marguerite spoke, the front door chimed. "And in comes one of them right now."  
  
"In comes one of them what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Veronica looked at Marguerite suspiciously and then at Finn.  
  
"Finn, what is she talking about?"  
  
Just as Finn was opening her mouth, Marguerite clamped a hand over her to muffle any words that Finn was attempting to say.  
  
"Not one word, Finn." She hissed through her teeth.  
  
"MARGUERITE! Stop that!" Veronica shook her head. Sometimes Marguerite acted just like a child.  
  
"I'll let go if Finn promises not to say a word." She challenged.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Veronica decided to play along. "Finn, you promise, right?"  
  
Finn nodded and mumbled something. Slowly, Marguerite's hand unclamped.  
  
"See, children, it's that simple." Veronica said mockingly. "Now are you guys ready for a lunch break or what?"  
  
Marguerite grabbed her hand purse and walked from behind the counter.  
  
Finn smirked before blurting out, "Marguerite doesn't plan to go to her high school reunion!"  
  
Marguerite's eyes widened in horror and Veronica's head snapped up.  
  
"Finn, you are SO going to pay for that!"  
  
"Says you. Now common, slowpokes, I'm getting hungry!" She dashed out the door before Marguerite could reply.  
  
As Marguerite locked the door, she looked Veronica sternly in the face. "And you say I'm childish!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Tell me again why you're not going."  
  
Letting out a loud sigh, Marguerite put down her fork. "Veronica, I went over it already. I have no plans to go back to relive my horrible past."  
  
"But Marguerite, you're a successful entrepreneur. Don't you want to go back to."  
  
"Brag?"  
  
"No. Just to hang out with old friends."  
  
"You and Ned were my best friends. Who else is there that I would possibly want to see?"  
  
Veronica gave Marguerite a knowing look. Marguerite just sneered in return. Finn, who was eating while she enjoyed the developing tennis match conversation suddenly noticed the drop in room temperature. She noted Marguerite's scoffing face.  
  
"What? What's that look for? Marguerite?"  
  
"Nothing Finn. Veronica's just out of her mind!"  
  
"You are so not going to do the same thing you did last time!" Veronica gave a stern look.  
  
"What did you do last time?" Finn chimed in unaware of the hostility between the two.  
  
"How was I supposed to react with you interrogating me like some criminal on trial?!"  
  
"Look! There you go again! OVERREACTING!"  
  
"I'm not overreacting!" Marguerite's voice was getting dangerously loud.  
  
"What? What are you two talking about?" But Finn's voice was barely heard above the two temper-filled women.  
  
"Marguerite, I'm not asking you to jump off a bridge, get married or something! I just want you to go out and have some fun once in a while."  
  
"I AM FUN!" She glared.  
  
"Oh. Sure you are. You're just a FOUNTAIN of fun! Whoa! Better get the umbrellas out. The "funnest" is just spewing off of you in barrels!!! Watch it Finn! You better shield your eyes!!!"  
  
"Veronica, I so don't need this right now!" She tossed her napkin aside.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I'm not giving you the chance to walk away from me again. Last time you rudely ended our conversation. This time I will have the pleasure." She tossed a twenty-dollar bill on the table and picked up her purse. "Marguerite Krux. You can be so irritatingly stubborn." And with that said, she got up and calmly walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Finally, Marguerite noticed the extra, unwanted attention of all the other patrons of the restaurant. "Don't you people have anything better to do then to listen in on other people's conversation? Go back and eat your bloody food!"  
  
"All right. I think this lunch break is over." Finn turned and smiled apologetically at the waitress and other patrons, "Can we have the check please."  
  
~~~~~  
  
They walked back to the store in silence. But as Marguerite opened the door, Finn felt compelled to speak.  
  
"I don't want to open a can of worms or anything but I really think you should go to your high school reunion." Marguerite opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted as Finn continued. "No. Don't interrupt me. I need to say this and you need to hear this. So what if you're not married. You're the owner of your own jewellery store. Probably one of the best in town too! I'm not saying go back to brag or anything. But what harm could possibly be done from attending it? Besides, what are you going to do instead? Sit at home? Do nothing? Stare at a wall???"  
  
Marguerite sighed. Finn had hit the nail on the head. Even after only one year, Finn knew her too well. It was time she admitted the truth. Her whole temper tantrum was an attempt to steer her friends from the real reason she was opposed to going to the reunion. "You're right. It's just that." She struggled to reveal her true feelings.  
  
"You don't want to show up by yourself." It wasn't a question but more of a statement. Now, it all made sense. "Do you want me to go with you? I can pretend I'm your sister or something. A long lost cousin perhaps? Then if Ned and Veronica end up talking to other people, you won't be by yourself." Finn offered.  
  
"You'd do that for me?" Marguerite asked in sheer amazement.  
  
"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Finn, how is it that you know me so well?"  
  
Finn just smiled knowingly, "I'm your friend, Marguerite. That's why."  
  
"You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you so much Finn." She smiled warmly and hugged her friend.  
  
"Now, we only have one problem."  
  
Marguerite eyebrows raised in confusion. "What's that?"  
  
"What am I going to wear?"  
  
TBC.  
  
*************************************  
  
There we have it. Chapter 7. And both Marguerite and Roxton plan to attend the reunion. Oh, the hijinx that will ensue!!! ;) but I must warn ya. my muse has been buggin' me to write more about their past. so I'll throw you guys some tidbits in the chapters to come. Look forward to the first meeting between Marguerite and the others in chapter 8. Anywayz, I know that ff.net was wonky and ppl weren't able to get on ff.net or review. but for now, everything seems to be okey dokers. so ppl, please take the time and review. It'd be appreciated! Cuz I love to hear from you!!! 


	8. Through the doors of the past

A/N: Here it is. As I promised. Wow. Not even a week and I'm throwing out another chapter at you guys! Aren't you proud? No? well, that's okey. :) But yes. I haven't actually gotten far as to plot-wise. but common ppl, I assume that you've read the other chapters and by now realize that I'm not a plot oriented writer. as one way cool chick said "Say it Loud say it proud!!FILLER CHAPTER!!!" BUT. this chapter does have the first meeting b/w Veronica and Marguerite. common. That's gotta be worth something. ;) anywho. Onto my thank yous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alanna: You have been so amazingly faithful in reviewing!!! Thank you so much for your encouragement. As for the m/r shipperiness. I do apologize but you'll have to be patient for that. :) hope this chapter tides you over till I get to writing that.  
  
Rollie (or Rollypolly. uh. I'm sure you know who you are): Thank you so much!!! :) And I'm definitely not just a m/r shipper. I'll admit that they are definitely my fave characters. but n/v are just so cute together. how can you not like those two together as well? I know that they may seem a little uhm. strange in my fic. but that's how my muse is making them. and how can I refuse? ;) I was gonna say how can I refuse my muse.. But that rhymes and sounds funny. :) Anywho. I regret to say that "Hidden World" will remain in hiatus. Once I'm finished this fic I MAY go back to it if my muse allows me. But thank you for reading that fic as well.  
  
CrimsonCat: lol! Ff.net also had a problem where it would say there's an updated chapter but no one can actually read it.. Sigh. make me wait and everything. ;) I know I'm evil for not giving you ppls your m/r shipperiness. but yes. patience, young jedi. uhm.???? Well, ya know what I mean. Here's hoping that everything works okey dokeys so that I can post this when I want to.  
  
Pam: I was actually worried when I first included Finn into the story. her character is kinda taking on a life of its own. so I decided to keep her in. :) anywho. the reunion will be in another chapter (at least I think so) but I'm kinda worried that I've built it up too much and that it will disappoint. blah. Anywho. I'll worry about that later. Thank you again for your review.  
  
Master Story Reviewer: Very cryptic sounding review! :) But thank you for enjoying the fic.  
  
Maggie: Hee hee. me, a writer? *blushes* ;) I'm not too sure about it. but thank you for the compliment. Here's chapter 8. hope you like it.  
  
EIE: what can I say? You are THE queen of long reviews!!! ;) aww. I'm getting all giddy thinking about your review. you always make me laugh. (that's a good thing, btw) As for your rant, I totally agree with you. They just CAN'T leave things the way they did. I mean. if you're going to cancel the show at least give us closure!!!! Mind if I rant? STUPID DARK ANGEL WRITER/PRODUCER/WHOEVER THERE IS TO BLAME!!!! It's the same thing. all these loose ends and cliffies. EVIL! Alright back to your review. It's true tho, they were starting to tie things up. like m/r and v's parents. but there's still so much they haven't done. like bringing malone back!!!!! And getting off the blasted plateau!!! Oh. Official site is http://www.lostworldtv.net/ hope that helps. As for Veronica and Marguerite fighting all the time. They're so sisterly like. they have to squabble!! ;) I know Finn is not that useful on the show and everything. but for some reason her character in this fic is just . well. taking on a life of its own.. I was only planning for her to make an appearance.. and now she won't go away! Lol! ;) as for your fic. I know it's been a while. and I'm hounding you bout that. but seriously, don't worry. Writer's block and all sorts of other stuff get in the way. so don't rush it. let everything come to you. (cuz it will!) I'm sure it'll be great no matter what, tho!  
  
Robin2409: Thanx for the review! I know I'm very unoriginal in my thank you. but still, it meant a lot that you took the time to review!  
  
Beka: Glad you find it hilarious. ;) sometimes I find things funny when they really aren't that funny and then I look weird comes I'm laughing and other ppl aren't. well.. not really. but it could happen. Anywho. thanx for dropping a note  
  
Lanneg: someone did mention something about tlwfix.com . maybe. I'm just very lazy and having to update in two different places. blah. (yah, I'm extremely lazy) anywho. as I said before. m/r-ness will cometh soon.  
  
Michi: thank you for bestowing your compliments on my l'il ol' fic. ;) you're making this l'il writer feel special! ;)  
  
Also a note to Steph and Beth. thanx for you're interest that you mailed me about the last chapter. I was so surprised, no. make that blown away by your request. Thanx for making this writer a little happier. ;)  
  
Okey. that's TWO WHOLE PAGES of author notes. am I insane? Most likely. But. now that I'm finally done rambling off my thank yous. here is chapter 8. FINALLY. Member. all bloopers/flubs and such are not my fault.. I'm pleading the uhm. whatever amendment I should be pleading in order for me to not be responsible. Kay?  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
"I still can't believe you talked me into going." Marguerite said in disbelief as they got out of the car.  
  
"Hey, I can be pretty persuasive when I have to." Finn smiled back. "Where is Ned and Veronica?"  
  
"Veronica said that Ned had a business meeting that ran later than scheduled. So, they'll be coming a little later. She said she didn't want to make us wait." They walked to the front doors of the school. As Finn opened the door she noticed Marguerite hesitate for a second. Marguerite's mind drifted off as images from her past flashed in her head.  
  
flashback  
  
Five new schools in only a matter of two years. Marguerite sighed as she stared at the front entrance of her new school. Another school where she would be forgotten as if she never existed in the first place. Not that it mattered, though. She never stayed long enough to make close friends. And Marguerite was sure that this school would not be the exception. Her father's job required the family to move constantly. And if everything went accordingly, Marguerite would be in a new school in less than a year. She wandered into the school hallways trying to find the main office.  
  
Not entirely aware of her surroundings, she felt a big shove as she slammed into the lockers.  
  
"Nice catch, Johnny!"  
  
"Yeah, good job buddy! Way to show us how NOT to catch a football!!!"  
  
Marguerite groaned in pain and slowly rubbed her newly acquired sore arm.  
  
"Sorry about that." She was about to say something in return when she noticed that he wasn't even looking at her. Instead, he had already turned to throw the football down the hall.  
  
"Oh yeah? Let's see you catch this!!!" Totally ignoring the fact that he had ran into her and knocked her down, he ran to catch up with his friends.  
  
*What on earth was that?* She muttered to herself.  
  
"I saw what happened. Are you okay?" Looking up, she was greeted with a smiling face. "Here, let me help you up." He offered her a hand.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she slowly stood to her feet.  
  
"You look kinda lost."  
  
"Is it that obvious? Actually, I'm new here. Could you tell me where the main office is?"  
  
"I can do better than that. How about I walk you there?"  
  
"I'd really like that."  
  
"By the way, the name's Edward Malone. But most people call me Ned or Malone. Either one's fine." He looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Marguerite Krux." She smiled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Veronica looked at the clock on the wall. *Hurry up!* She screamed in her head. Her stomach was grumbling. *What a day to pick to miss breakfast! Of all the days to actually sleep in!* Maybe the clock was wrong. Was it just her or did it seem like the second hand was moving in the wrong direction? That wasn't possible! She sneered silently and attempted to pay attention to the teacher.  
  
Time didn't seem to go any faster but lunch did eventually come around. "Alright, class dismissed."  
  
Veronica didn't waste any time. She grabbed her belongings and ran out of the room to her locker.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So how was your first day so far?" Ned asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Not too bad. Math class was how it usually is for me. boring. But I loved French class."  
  
"French? I'm not too good at French. I mean, there's so many different conjugations and verbs to memorize."  
  
"Really? I always found that class to be a cinch. If you ever need help in French or any other language course, I can help."  
  
"English is the only language class that I seem to ace." He laughed. "But when the French tests start rolling in, I hold you to that offer." ~~~~~  
  
Veronica rushed to her locker and practically threw her books in. If she didn't hurry, a line would form in the cafeteria. Being as hungry as she was, Veronica was liable to hurt someone if she didn't get food in her stomach soon.  
  
Monday's special. Tuna Surprise. She groaned in disgust. What was in the Tuna Surprise that made it so. surprising? Thinking it better not to question, she opted for a safer choice, poutine. Now how could you go wrong with poutine? That is, unless the cheese was moldy or the gravy was lumpy. She grabbed a coke and handed the cashier a $5 bill.  
  
Walking out she looked towards the usual table that she sat at. Ned was already sitting there with his lunch. She smiled at her best friend since kindergarten. But suddenly she noticed something different. Something wasn't right. Her smile faded as she realized what was causing her uneasiness. Sitting across from Ned was a brunette. Veronica was sure that she didn't recognize the face that was beaming at Ned. She could begin to feel her face heating up and trying to stay calm she took a couple of deep breaths. Why was she reacting like this for? Ned was allowed to have other friends. Even if they were very attractive female friends. She put on her best front and walked towards them.  
  
"Ned, I know I'm overly paranoid but that girl seems to be headed straight towards us and she looks pretty mad."  
  
"Mad? You're probably seeing thing. Besides, it's most likely to be Veronica."  
  
"But you said she was a cheerful, happy spirited person. This one looks like she wants to pound someone."  
  
"Are you sure? Veronica wouldn't hurt a fly." He turned around and lo and behold, there was Veronica who seemed to be fuming. Confused he said, "That's weird. I've never seen her like that before." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
As she approached the table she remained standing, towering above the two confused people. She just continued to stare at them. Feeling rather guilty for doing something she wasn't completely sure what she did, Marguerite looked to Ned for help. But he was just as confused as her and couldn't offer any enlightenment. It was Marguerite who finally broke the silence.  
  
Attempting to relieve the tension she smiled, "Veronica, right? Ned has told me so much about you!"  
  
"That's funny. He's never mentioned you." She practically sneered. It was pretty funny. Veronica didn't even know who this person was but she felt compelled to be unpleasant to the stranger.  
  
"Oh, that's because I'm new here. I'm Marguerite."  
  
But Veronica blocked out whatever was coming from the stranger's mouth and ignored her. "Whatever." And she turned to walk away. Ned stared at her retreating form with his mouth gaped wide open and a look of horror on his face. What on earth was wrong with Veronica? How could she treat a complete stranger like that? Veronica wasn't usually rude.  
  
Marguerite narrowed her eyes as it suddenly dawned on her. She stood up, "Excuse me, Ned. There's something I have to do."  
  
Running out of the cafeteria she called out, "Veronica! Hold on!"  
  
Veronica walked out of the cafeteria quite ashamed at her behaviour. She had acted like a bratty kid. Silently berating herself for being a complete moron, she was surprised to hear someone call her name. Slowly turning around, she saw the brunette running towards her. *Alright, you deserve whatever punishment she gives you. You were totally unfair.* Marguerite walked to her and opened her mouth to speak. Veronica closed her eyes and prepared herself for the verbal onslaught.  
  
"You like him." Not a question but a statement.  
  
Veronica's eyes snapped open. "Wh. wha..what do you mean?"  
  
"Ned." Marguerite smiled at the blonde. It was so obvious now, that Marguerite found it rather amusing. She now had Veronica's undivided attention and continued, "Look, I'm not trying to move in on your uhm. territory or anything. I'm new to the school. He helped me up after I was slammed into a locker and walked me to my class. That's all. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."  
  
Dumbfounded, Veronica stared at her.  
  
"Why don't we start from the beginning. I'm Marguerite." She extended her hand.  
  
*Wow. After the scene I made in the cafeteria, she's still willing to be nice?* Veronica felt even more embarrassed now but accepted the offered hand and shook it. "I'm Veronica."  
  
They both turned and headed back to the cafeteria and to where Ned was still sitting utterly bewildered.  
  
"So, you ever going to tell him?" Marguerite chuckled lightly and nudged Veronica in the side.  
  
"You say one word about this and."  
  
"You're secret is safe with me."  
  
end of flashback  
  
"What's wrong?" Marguerite snapped back to reality at the sound of her concerned friend's voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Stop scaring me. You blanked out on me for a while."  
  
"Oh. I was just remembering the first time I walked through these doors. Who knew that that day would end up changing my life?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That first day I became friends with both Ned and Veronica."  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but I gotta ask. What about."  
  
"Roxton?"  
  
Finn nodded and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Let me just say, we didn't get off to the greatest start."  
  
"You know Marguerite, that doesn't mean it has to end that way. That apology note that he left you, he sounds sincerely sorry for whatever he did. I've seen you reading that letter over and over. Even when you don't think I'm looking. Obviously, you don't want to keep things the way they are. Now is your chance to make amends."  
  
"I wouldn't even know what to say. I mean, the last time I saw him, I decked him in the face."  
  
"Well. We'll just have to make sure the next time you deck him in the face, it's with your lips."  
  
Marguerite stopped walking and her mouth dropped to the ground. The expression on Marguerite's face was definitely a "Kodak" moment. She laughed whole-heartedly. "Gee, Marguerite. You could sweep the floor with that thing. I was only joking. Common." She grabbed the temporarily paralysed Marguerite and they walked through the doors. Marguerite's last thought as she was unceremoniously pulled into the school was, "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
***************************  
  
Alrighties. The next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for. well. maybe not.. but hey, I can dream. Anywho. a little incentive to review. next one has the reunion and hmm.. Can it be??? The secret as to what Roxton did will be revealed? Hmm. clicky on the button . speak your mind and you shall see when I post the next chapter. ;) hint hint nudge nudge. 


	9. A Second Chance or is it third?

A/N: I thought I was done this chapter a couple of days ago. But since I've been only writing during my lunch break recently. I wasn't sure about the quality of the chapter and decided that I would try to revamp it before posting it up. So sorries that this wasn't up sooner. But I guess now is better than never.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CrimsonCat: hee hee.. glad you liked the poutine bit. I mean, I had to add that to give the story a little Canadian flare. Guilty as charged. ;) I've decided that I work better when I don't think about writing a plot. just kinda going with the flow and hoping ppl are still reading. Anywho. The m/r bit that you were waiting for.. Uhm. well. read and find out. ;) that's all I'll give you.  
  
Steph: Thank you for understanding why I made Roxton as evil as I did. And thank you so much for your question about William. I wasn't even thinking about him when I started writing this. but you inspired me!!! whooo!!! So yes. I must give you credit for some of this chapter. *jumps up excitedly* THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!  
  
Robin2409: I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. Hopefully it'll live up to your expectation. :) Your enthusiasm for this chapter made my day!  
  
Anyanka: Thank you so much for your review!!! Careful you don't fall off your chair. ;)  
  
Melanie-Anne: Hee hee. Glad you liked the little comment Finn made. ;) Who knows, it might come true. Hmm.  
  
Rollypolly: I'm happy about how the flashbacks have been well received. As for the part about Roxton slamming Marguerite into the lockers. What were YOU thinking about? ;) wink wink. Lol! As for Veronica's attitude. I member the times when I was like that in high school. The line ups can be horrible. And 'specially when you're hungry. All you want to do is get your food, pay and then eat. And the whole needing to get out as soon as the clock says class is over. Trust me ppls, it doesn't end. You still do that in University and then at work. My co-worker starts counting down right when he gets in the building. It's pretty funny.  
  
Chelsea: I know I'm a slow writer. But I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully this one is even better.  
  
Alanna: filler. Go filler chapters!!! As for the strange reunion between V/N/M. I'm glad you liked it. ;) And as for Danielle. I'll tell you one thing. She does make another appearance in this chapter.  
  
Michi: I know. I'm being evil in making you ppl wait so long for this chapter and the whole second reunion of m/r. sorries. ;)  
  
Galxychld: it's okey about not reviewing before. But thank you for doing so now. :) yup yup. I hyped up a reunion and the whole evilness of roxton. Lalala. okey. I'm still stalling.  
  
Ascamelien: the horror! I'm very disappointed that you didn't review earlier. :( hee hee. just kidding. Eez okey. But wow. Only been back too ff.net 3 times a month? Gasp! I wouldn't be able to survive!!! ;) The high school reunion thing. It kinda just popped up out of nowhere. But eh, I'm glad you think it works perfectly with the story. That really makes me feel special. :) And I'm quite happy that ppl (even Finn- dislikers) are enjoying her friendship with Marguerite. Anywho. thanx for reviewing!  
  
Maggie: I have a number one fan? *vision becomes blurry from the overwhelming feeling* wow! You can't imagine how special that makes me feel. :) Thank you.  
  
Also. I would like to give a special thank you to two mysterious reviewers. Due to some whacked out computer problemo. I dunno who reviewed. But I thank you for taking the couple of seconds to review.  
  
And even though you didn't review. I will still thank you. EIE, you've been always so amazing to me and supportive of my work! And for that, I'm truly grateful. Kinda sad you didn't review. But it's the summer and ppl are busy. so I totally understand. What I don't understand is why you haven't written another chapter to your fic, though? ;) hint hint nudge nudge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now. As I promised. And after the long wait. I finally have gotten around to writing their second reunion and even reveal what Roxton did. Hmm. now that I've hyped it up. I'm scared that it won't live up to ppls expectation. But . I guess I'll have to live with it. ;) anywho. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did while writing it. Now.. What we all've been waiting for. (well. hopefully)... onto the chapter!  
  
****************************  
  
Marguerite could already hear the loud nostalgic music blaring from the auditorium. When they entered the auditorium they were both greeted to bright lights and people dancing and generally having a good time. *Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.*  
  
That is, until she heard a very familiar voice. And not one that she particularly enjoyed either.  
  
"Marguerite! Darling! Is that really you?"  
  
She turned just in time to see the bubbly brunette. *Oh no.* She thought inwardly. *But after all these years, she had to have become more tolerable and mature, right?* Marguerite decided that she should just try to ignore the past or it would eat her up inside. Putting on a brave face she smiled, "Danielle. It's good to see you."  
  
Danielle smiled sweetly in return. A little too sweetly though. "I can't wait to tell you about Raulph. He's royalty. You know, somewhere in Europe. Look at the ring he bought me! Isn't it too die for?" She waved her hand in Marguerite's face. Marguerite took a quick look at the ring and could tell it was obviously worth a lot more than Danielle deserved.  
  
"And how about you, Marguerite? Don't be so modest. You can stop hiding YOUR ring."  
  
So that's what Danielle wanted. Sighing lightly, "Danielle. I'm not married."  
  
"Oh." She looked at Marguerite and then finally noticed Finn standing right beside her. "Ooooooooooooooooh. I'm happy for the both of you. I mean. whatever way you want to swing is fine with me."  
  
"What are you talking about?" But as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, it dawned on her what Danielle was implying. She rolled her eyes at Danielle's sheer display of stupidity. "You think that." she pointed at herself and at Finn, "What on earth is the matter with you???"  
  
Danielle let out a sinister laugh. "Oops. My mistake. Though, I should've known that you wouldn't be able to find a husband." And then she sauntered off without another word.  
  
Finn stared in disbelief at how unresponsive Marguerite was. The Marguerite she knew would have chewed her head off and spit it back at her. But for some reason she wasn't doing anything in her own defence.  
  
Marguerite could feel her cheeks starting to flush and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. How little things had changed. Even after all those years, Danielle still had the power to render her speechless with a flip of her tongue.  
  
flashback  
  
Marguerite ran to her locker in hopes of finding another letter. She tried to hide her smile but without any luck, her face was beaming with delight. As she reached her locker, she found Roxton standing a few lockers away. He had a crowd of friends gathered around him laughing and talking loudly. Normally, this wouldn't be so unusual since his locker was only a couple down from hers. However, today was different. As her hand grasped the lock, the gang around Roxton's locker suddenly stopped speaking and stared intently at her. *Weird. Why are they all staring at me? Do I have something on my face???* She looked curiously at Roxton hoping that maybe he would give her a clue as to why all their attention was focussed on her. Trying her best to ignore the unwanted eyes on her, she opened her locker. A single sheet of paper gently fell to the ground.  
  
She smiled as she picked up the piece of paper and lightly fingered it. The handwriting matched all the other letters. And as far as Marguerite was concerned, the penmanship belonged to John Roxton. The same John Roxton who she had spent countless hours working on a Family Studies assignment and became good friends with. It just had to be Roxton. Opening the letter she silently read its contents.  
  
Stunned, she looked at the piece of paper in her hand and then back at Roxton. Her mouth was suddenly very dry and something that sounded like a strangled cry travelled past her lips, "Roxton?" Her voice was so weak and strained. She looked to him for some sort of explanation. But his reply was silence.  
  
"I can't believe she fell for it! How pathetic can one person be? Did you really think that those secret admirer letters were from him because he actually LIKED you??? What a complete and utter joke you are! Please, give me a break! You know why you don't have a boyfriend? It's because no one will want you."  
  
*Oh yeah? Who'd want you, you prissy Barbie doll?* The words were in her head but her brain wouldn't let her say it. Danielle's biting remarks were forever embedded in her brain. The same brain that was too busy trying to figure out what exactly went wrong. Roxton was her friend, wasn't he? All the in-depth conversations she had with him in the coffee shop, the countless weekends when they would meet at the library to work. Did they mean nothing to him? Was it all part of some sick plan to make her feel like scum? Lower than scum? So low that even the scummiest of scum would shun her? Whatever the reason, she had to know why. She could feel her mouth open as words started to fly out.  
  
"How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends!".  
  
end of flashback  
  
No. I refuse to let her make me cry again. I'm not a child anymore. She straightened up and held her head up high. I will be strong. All Marguerite wanted to do was to put Danielle and the incident behind her.  
  
Finn sighed. "Why do you put up with this? You could have put her in her place with one word. I know you Marguerite. You've put up with less than that. Why did you let her say all those things?"  
  
"Finn. Please, can we just drop it?"  
  
"I don't understand, Marguerite."  
  
"Look, she hated my guts since the day I started to even talk to Roxton. Like I would really try to fit myself into that kind of crowd. It's just laughable."  
  
"I think that in her mind you were competition."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Apparently, Roxton's attentions."  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"Why would I? He obviously has a thing for you."  
  
"And how exactly, Sherlock, do you suppose that?"  
  
"Please. A guy who wronged you way back in high school comes to you and sends you a bouquet of flowers and an apology note. What person does that? Unless he WAS secretly in love with you." She teased.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Alright. I'll drop it. Why don't I get us something to drink?" She motioned towards the refreshments table.  
  
"Thanks, Finn. I'd really appreciate it. Get me something strong."  
  
"I'm not going to let you get drunk on your reunion. Besides, what possible hard liquor could they be serving? A Shirley Temple?" She laughed. Marguerite shook her head and grinned.  
  
As soon as Finn left, Marguerite felt a tap on her shoulder. She slowly turned to see Danielle standing beside the old gang that tormented her in high school. There they were, the three of them smirking. *Here we go again.*  
  
"Hello Lita, Calista."  
  
"Why if it isn't Marguerite Krux. Still a spinster, eh?" Calista laughed.  
  
"Oh hush, it isn't her fault that she couldn't find a husband." Lita said in reply.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe that I'm actually here." Roxton muttered as he closed the front door to his car.  
  
"Roxton? That you?"  
  
He turned in time to see Ned and Veronica step out of their car. "Hey. And here I was thinking that I was late."  
  
"You are. It's just that I had a meeting that went overtime." Ned replied.  
  
"Veronica, it's good to see you again." He said as they shook hands.  
  
"Same here, Roxton."  
  
"Well, Roxton, you ready to go 'relive your horrible past'?" Ned said in quotation marks to mocked him.  
  
"I guess now is as good as any time"  
  
As they walked in the halls Roxton had flashes of his high school years. Those years of his life were now long gone. He had grown up and left that old life behind. But they still haunted him to this day. Even now, Roxton felt a lot of shame for how he behaved. Being popular was all he had cared about, that and having fun. Nothing else mattered. He would spend his nights drinking and partying with his friends. That all changed after the accident. He had just come back totally wasted from a wild night of binge drinking. Groggily, he had stumbled his way up the stairs and to his bedroom making sure not to make a sound and wake up the rest of his family. To his surprise, when he opened the door, his parents were sitting on his bed. His father had this pained look as he was comforting his sobbing mother. "Roxton, you might want to sit down for this. While you were out tonight something happened."  
  
It had seemed as if it was some kind of nightmare or the plot of some made for TV movie. But not something that could happen in real life. That night, while he had been busy getting himself smashed, his brother had been on his way back home from University for the weekend. On the drive back, he had been struck by a swerving car that had crossed the median. The other driver turned out to be none other than one of his "buddies" who had been partying with him that night. His blood alcohol levels were way over the limit. He should NOT have been driving. Roxton could have stopped him from getting on the road but being totally intoxicated himself, he didn't care. The thing that added even more salt to the wound was that his buddy came out of the hospital almost completely unscathed. Except for a couple bumps and bruises and a nasty hangover. William, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. After the initial impact, his car had collided with a telephone pole. The head trauma he received had put him in a coma. A few days later, William had passed away. Ever since that fateful day, Roxton decided to turn his life around. That night, after drinking, he had driven home. Thinking that he was perfectly capable to drive home. After all, he wasn't THAT drunk.  
  
What if he had hit William? What if it was his recklessness that cost someone their life? Why didn't he stop his friend from driving? Why didn't he stop himself from driving? It was as if he had pulled the trigger and killed his brother. True, he may have not been sitting in the driver's seat of the other car. But the thought of the possibility that he could have been the one to kill William had horrified him to no end.  
  
"Roxton? Buddy, you okay?"  
  
Roxton blinked and suddenly he was back in the hallway of his school.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You blanked out on us." Veronica spoke with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Oh. I'm fine. I was just."  
  
"Thinking?" Ned finished.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They walked into the auditorium and were greeted by lights and music. Trying to put his thoughts behind him and relax he let himself get taken in by the cheerful atmosphere. It put Roxton in a better mood already. He was beginning to think that coming wasn't such a bad idea after all. "Ned, I just wanted to say thanks for convincing me to come."  
  
"No problem. What are friends for?" Ned smiled back.  
  
Roxton started to look around the auditorium in hopes that he might catch a glimpse of. *Stop fooling yourself, Roxton, ol' boy. Even if she did choose to show up, who's to say she's not here with someone else? Besides, all I want to do is make amends. Nothing else.*  
  
Yah, Right Roxton. You can't fool me. Another voice in his head popped up. *Who said that?* Me. You dummy. *And who are you?* I'm you! Gee, Roxton. You sure didn't get to where you are on your brains. *And just what exactly does that mean?* Whoa there. Calm down. Forget I said anything. *Whoever you are, get out of my head!!!* Trust me, buddy. If I could, I would've done that a looooooong time ago. *What do you want from me?* Admit the real reason why you're here. *Because Ned asked me to.* Is that your final answer? *Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?* Uh uh. Wrong answer. No million dollars for you. Now that, sir, is why I'm here to begin with. Your constant lying to yourself is dangerous to your health, you know. *Who said I was lying? I can't believe I'm having a conversation with myself. I must be coming down with something.* Common. Be reasonable. You flew all this way to relive your horrible past just because Ned said so? How come I don't believe you? *Then what is the reason, smarty pants?* You mean to tell me that you coming to the reunion has absolutely nothing to do with a certain brunette??? Who just so happens to answer to the name Marg. *Oh shut up already!*  
  
Finally, his eyes caught a glimpse of her. What was she doing talking to Danielle, Lita and Calista? His curiosity got the better of him and he found himself walking towards them to listen in on their conversation.  
  
I thought you didn't care about her? The voice laughed. Choosing to ignore the voice, he walked close enough to hear their conversation.  
  
"Why if it isn't Marguerite Krux. Still a spinster, eh?"  
  
"Oh hush, it isn't her fault that she couldn't find a husband."  
  
What was going on? Why wasn't Marguerite saying anything in return?  
  
"Whatever happened to Charles, Marguerite?" Calista smirked.  
  
Marguerite stared at them in silence. Her tongue was too frozen. All the witty comebacks in her head couldn't get past her lips.  
  
"You didn't scare him off, did you?" Lita's voice taking on a condescending tone as if she was speaking to a child.  
  
"How come I think that he found someone else and dumped you? Seems like a pattern that revolves around you, doesn't it? Just when you THINK someone actually likes you, they go around and throw it back in your face."  
  
That had been the last straw. Roxton couldn't take it anymore. First, they were insulting Marguerite. Secondly, they were throwing back his stupid "prank" back in her face. He had to do something.  
  
Without even thinking about the consequences, he casually stepped even closer to her. With his hands behind his back, he swiftly took off the ring from his pinky finger and slipped it on his ring finger. He finally was standing behind Marguerite and had caught Danielle, Lita and Calista's attention. With that being said, he snaked an arm around Marguerite's waist, turned her so that she was facing him and then lightly brushed his lips against hers. "Marguerite, honey, where have you been hiding yourself? I was looking all over for you."  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nah. I'm just playing with you. Do you really think I'd leave it like that? The fun has just begun! ;) Alright. Some ppl might be thinking. "you hyped it up for THIS?!?!?!" and turn and look away disgusted. I don't know how this turned out. I just wrote whatever popped in my head. I have been debating with myself as to what I should've made Roxton do. But some being WAY too harsh, even for our 'rebellious' Roxton, I decided to make it less traumatizing. Not saying that what he did wasn't horrible. But yes. I've been trying so hard to come up with something that wouldn't disappoint you readers. And as for the reunion. What do you think? I'm sure many were able to see this coming a mile away. But that's too bad. This was my original plan, and I'm sticking with it. Anywho. Please let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions, comments, words of wisdom or just mindless rambling/rantings, I'd love to hear it! Clicky on the submit button and speak your mind! :) 


	10. It's only an act, isn't it?

A Mis-Match Made in Heaven Part 10  
  
Pre-A/N: You might be going. WHAT? But I read chapter 10!!! Here's the deal, after getting some feedback I decided to add a little bit more to this chapter. No. I'm not changing the outlandish story about the ring. I'm sticking by it! I could always use the extra cheese to make a pizza or something ;) but I will admit. I didn't portray what I wanted (you know, the movie that I play in my head for this fic) So, after a bit of thought, I've embellished this chapter a little bit more by at least 2 more pages. See, there is a reason to why this is being re-posted. oh. And I didn't bother to change my old author's notes. nothing new there. you can skip that if you want. Now, the fic in it's entirety.  
  
||  
  
\/  
  
A/N: Whoo. Look at me post another chapter!!! :) wow! The response I got for chapter 9 was INCREDIBLE!!! I love you all! :) Thank you so much for enjoying this fic! And I do apologize for my temporary evilness. I blame the weather. All sticky and ewwie. :p anywho. I'm sorry I found it so amusing that everyone freaked out when they thought I ended the fic. But truth be known. I was starting to lose the momentum that I've had for this fic and I was getting confused in what I wanted to do next. So as a matter of fact. I was contemplating cutting the fic right there. But then I thought it over again and decided that was too evil. So here we have the next chapter.  
  
This chapter basically deals with Marguerite's reaction. Alrighties. Before the actual chapter begins. I will start with the ever so long thank yous.  
  
Oh. Before I start that. A couple of ppl asked the same question. so I'll answer it all in one big she-bang. As you all prolly know. Danielle is the crazy, evil voodoo priestess in "Voodoo Queen", Calista was that nasty evil vampire-like crazy nut job in "Blood Lust" and finally the mysterious Lita who ppl are like. uhm. "WHO?" well. I was trying to find another evil nasty person like Calista and Danielle. but most of the other women who've sidetracked Roxton's attentions weren't worthy. so I chose the name Lita. Short for Hippolita. Cuz I didn't want to name a girl Hippo. (I think that just sounds wrong. Funny. But wrong.) anywho. if you ppls remember "Amazons", that was blondie. Hee hee. I member her from the old eps of "Flipper" with Jessica Alba. Alright. sidetracking too much.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm wondering what's up with the invisible reviewers. Why can't I even see who reviewed? Ah well. I still want to thank you. But I was wondering about the review that said "Huh?" cuz I have no idea what that really means. But uhm. thanx for reading? *looks sheepishly*  
  
Oh. I was just wondering where you ppl are from. I know there are a couple of Canadians. I'm just curious.  
  
Robin2409: I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner. But I hope you have/had a great trip with your relatives. I know I'm a slowpoke at updating. :( But thank you for your compliments. :)  
  
Ascamelien: hee hee. I don't know why I added that little blurb with Danielle. But whatever my muse says. I just nod and smile and say "ok." As for William's death. It all started with someone asking about William and if he existed in the alt-u. then it kinda exploded from there. Of course. I tried to make it parallel the show. (in my own twisted way) anywho. You wanted to see Marguerite's reaction.. hope you like this chapter.  
  
CrimsonCat: Alright. I know I wasn't majorly shocking when I decided what Roxton did in high school. but the other things I came up with were either really stupid or just supremely evil that I couldn't make him do that. I mean. he's mean and all before Will's death but I was going a little TOO overboard. So I toned it down. As for Marguerite kicking butt. That would be funny.. imagine at a high school reunion she goes back with like kung-fu powers or stuff. And hee hee. your suggestion. I'll admit I've been thinking about adding them in the story ever since I started thinking about his fic. I was trying to think of where to put them in. and like you suggested. the only place I thought that would be reasonable was as teachers. But yah. There is a fic that touches that idea. so. I dunno. We'll see, I guess.  
  
Michi: I'm sorry if I made you temporarily mad. But definitely. this fic is way too good to just drop. But somehow, I have the feeling that it will end soon. Hm. then again, I tend to drag things out. ;) that's me. writer of filler stories.. where 10% is plot.. and the rest is whatever else there is. :)  
  
Pam: Yah, I know what you mean about dealing with Danielle and the others. EVIL!!! Yup. Marguerite will have her chance for revenge. :)  
  
RollyPolly: hmm. you wanna know what he wrote in the letter? I dunno. I'll see where my muse takes this. If I can think of something, then I might add the actual contents. but for now. I'll let you all guess on what it said exactly. I'm so glad that ppl like the flashbacks. from the beginning I didn't know how that would work.  
  
Alanna: lol! Wouldn't everyone love to be in Marguerite's position. *raises eyebrows* hee hee. as for her reaction. hope this chapter satisfies you. and I so can't stand Danielle and Calista whenever I watch reruns of the eppies.. I hate them even more! :)  
  
Sabrina: I know this fic has taken a turn to predictability. but I can't help it. That's what I had in mind from the beginning. everyone seems to want to see Danielle and the other baddies to suffer. I wonder why? *looks around innocently* ;)  
  
Jbird: sorry if I scared you. whew. I'm lucky I continued. being cursed is not an enjoyable thing. lol!  
  
Isis: ooh. ice cream? Don't tempt me. Now I'm hungry. ;) sigh. I don't have any ice cream in the house. :(  
  
EIE: ff.net has been having some odd problems recently. but I'm so glad that you reviewed!!! But I know what you mean. now whenever I write reviews. I save them and then click the submit button. so sad, I have to resort to that.  
  
You want poor Roxton to suffer more? ;) as for not being a nice person when you're hungry. I'm EXACTLY like that. My family knows that if I don't eat by a reasonable time. I'm a very very very unfriendly person. :) hee heee. fear my wrath!!! (???) uhm. alrighty then. ;)  
  
As for Ned, I love the brother/sister type relationship between them. I'm mad that they got rid of him. I mean, at least bring him back for the finale!!! What happens to him???????  
  
As for you fic! Yay! You finally posted!!! Go you! don't take too long writing the next chapter.  
  
Tashet: I always found writing alt-u fics much more liberating!!! If they're characterization is off. I can just write it off as an alt-u characteristic. :) and if the characterization is the same.. then it just adds a nice touch. ;) win-win situation!!! Woohoo!  
  
Nicky: Thank you for dropping by my l'il fic! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I know, my writing style may drive some ppl crazy cuz I like to (or try to) end each chapter with some sort of cliffy or at least something to make you want to read the next chapter. anywho. Thanx so much for the compliments. :)  
  
Lixta: I'm glad ppl weren't disappointed with my choices for chapter 9. hopefully 10 will be the same thing. :)  
  
Anyanka: sorry to make you want to flame me. I apologize for my deviousness. anywho. maybe you should invest in a seatbelt for your chair .we wouldn't want you to sprain or break something. ;)  
  
Bengallover: hope the note at the top answered your question about Lita. :) thanks for the review!!  
  
Galxychld: I'm glad you like the strange conversation between Roxton and himself. Have you ever had those? Hmm. maybe it's just me. (but I'm a nut. so it's prolly understandable)  
  
Melissa4: Thank you for following this fic! :) My inspiration for Danielle's evilness prolly was a mixture of what I've seen on tv and real life. Man, ppl gotta understand once you reach university. your popularity is like.. meaningless. silly humans. ;) anywho. being a m/r fan myself. I hope this doesn't disappoint you.  
  
Erica: Here's the next chapter. sorries for the wait.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
whew. You ppls responded so well to this chapter! It was totally mind- blowing! Wow. I'm in awe! Thank you so so very much!!! Now, after all that . here's the next chapter. mind you, ignore any typos, errors and such. unless something's horribly wrong. Let me know bout those. But other than that. uhm. just pretend it's not there. :)  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
Marguerite's face dropped as Danielle mentioned the horrible incident that had basically scarred her for her entire high school life. As she saw Finn heading back towards her with two cups in her hand, she suddenly had the courage to talk back. Finn was right. She wasn't acting like herself. Maybe the "old Marguerite" would have let them walk all over her and get away with it. But not anymore. Marguerite didn't take trash from anyone. Opening her mouth and preparing a biting comment, she was suddenly overcome with this feeling of impending doom. Maybe doom wasn't the right word. But she had an uneasy feeling rise in her gut. From what exactly? She wasn't entirely sure. The nagging feeling wouldn't leave but choosing to ignore it she was ready for her verbal attack. That was when she felt an arm snake it's way around her waist. She felt a shiver creep down her spine, but strangely, not from fear. Then, before she could even turn to see who on earth it was that dared to touch her, she felt herself being whirled around. It was only for a split second but Marguerite could have sworn that she saw the face of none other than John Roxton before her eyes fluttered and closed. The feel of his lips on hers only lasted a brief moment but everything around her was starting to become fuzzy and move in slow motion. Her brain, still momentarily on hold, saw Roxton's mouth move. Was he saying something? She really couldn't tell. Since everything around her was still spinning. Slowly, her brain began to regain function again and she caught the end of whatever he was saying. ".I was looking all over for you."  
  
"Y..y.y.. you..w..were?" She managed to sputter out in reply. *Good going, Marguerite. Way to show your articulate side. Wait a minute! Why did he do that? What on earth was he thinking? What is he talking about? Why do I suddenly wish that it lasted longer? And why am I so bloody confused???*  
  
Uh. Marguerite. Are you that dense?  
  
*HUH?! Who said that?*  
  
Me. That's who. And just because I'm feeling a bit lazy, let's skip past the idle chit chat and go right into business. I'm you. Don't bother asking how or why. Just believe it. So don't go asking me stupid questions. Alright?  
  
*Fine. Let's just say as a result of some major stress or the sheer loss of my sanity that I believe you. You seem to know what's going on. Care to share your vast amount of knowledge and inform me as well?*  
  
If you can't figure it out, I don't see why should I tell you?  
  
*You're going to leave me hanging like this?*  
  
Maybe I'll hold out just to see how long it takes for you to figure out what's going on. Hmm. How about I time you? Just for entertainment purposes.  
  
*How come I never realized how sadistic I can be?*  
  
Insulting me won't help, you know. Time's ticking away. Tick. pause Tick. another pause Tick.  
  
*Fine. I'm sorry. Gee. I'm apologizing to a voice in my head. Can this get any better??? Now, can you please explain what's happening?*  
  
Simple. I can even do it in four words. The. Guy. Loves. You.  
  
*Are you insane?!?! What on earth gave you. well. me. whoever you are, you know what I'm talking about. What on earth gave you THAT idea???*  
  
If you couldn't tell by the kiss, you're even slower than I thought.  
  
*Hold on, if you're me, doesn't that make you just as slow?*  
  
Don't you go all smart on me! You know very well that he wanted to make amends. Considering the thousands of times you've read his letter over and over again.  
  
*I didn't read it a thousand times!*  
  
Puh-lease. I'm sure you can quote it word for word by now. Backwards, forwards. Upside-down, right-side up. On a plane or in a train. In a box or with a fox. In a.  
  
*Will you quit it?!?!?*  
  
Sorry. Got carried away for a sec.  
  
*So, he wants to fix the mistake he made. What on earth does surprising me with a kiss accomplish?*  
  
Didn't you notice the look on Danielle's face? Get a clue!  
  
Marguerite finally looked at Danielle and noticed face had gone pale and her eyes were practically bulging out of her eye sockets. Not to mention the fact that her mouth was open so wide that the term slack-jawed yokel could describe her perfectly.  
  
He was coming to your aid. Saving you from the constant beating you were taking from them. You know, your basic knight in shining armour.  
  
*But why would he do that? I mean, I punched him in the face for goodness sake!*  
  
I dunno. He's into that whole 'pain/punishment/torture' sorta thing? Kinda kinky if you ask me. pause Maybe that's a question better directed to him, eh? So what you goin' to do now? You know they're expecting you to say something. You've been so busy talking to me that you haven't said a word, moved or even blinked. It's gonna look like you REALLY are slow.  
  
Different reactions floated in her mind. After a quick review of her options she did something Roxton totally didn't expect. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to hers. Their mouths were only a few millimetres apart. Then she leaned upwards and closed the distance between them. After breaking apart she touched their foreheads together and whispered loud enough for Danielle and the others to hear, "Well, now that you've found me, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marguerite remained perfectly still when he drew back. He searched her eyes for a sign, a reaction, anything. But all he got was this blank look. Scared, he pulled back a little more. Last time she had punched him in the face. And that was only for being at the same place she was at the same time. What on earth would she do now? Maybe a swift kick in the groin, perhaps? He shuddered at the thought. Maybe Marguerite wasn't saying anything because she was too busy plotting an excruciating painful way to torture him right when his back was turned and he least expected it. Suddenly she blinked and her eyes lit up. *Here it comes.* Her hands started to rise towards his neck. *Oh God! She's going to strangle me to death! Right here, at the reunion!!!* Instead, he felt his head being pulled closer to hers. And then without even realizing what was happening next, her lips were on his. Then as she pulled back, she kept her forehead touching his and stared him straight in the eyes. "Well, now that you've found me, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"B. b. but. but. you don't have a ring!" Danielle cried out. Confusion, annoyance, shock and any other kinda emotion was written plainly on her face. Calista and Lita stood beside her with the same expressions. Marguerite couldn't help but let her grin spread from ear to ear. She finally had the upper-hand. And it was a GREAT feeling. After all those years of torture, it was pay back! Wanting to rub more salt into their bleeding wounds, she turned towards Danielle. Standing with Roxton behind her, she pulled his arms together around her waist so he was hugging her from the behind.  
  
"Roxton, honey, did you want to explain it to her or should I?" Roxton tightened his grip around her and put his head on her shoulder and smiled at Danielle, Calista and Lita.  
  
"Well, Danielle. She had a ring. Actually it was a 'Princess Zirconia' diamond. One of the most rare diamonds on earth, you know?" He inwardly grimaced. What on earth was he talking about??? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that the words were flying out of his mouth. The voice inside his head decided to speak up.  
  
A Princess Zirconia diamond??? What ARE you thinking? A dead fish could lie better than you!!! What? The filter between your brain and mouth is clogged or something? Got a hole in it? Letting everything go through??? Free get out of jail??? What next? You going to tell them that you suddenly sprouted wings and can fly??? Like they're ever going to believe the outrageous dribble you're feeding them!  
  
*Shut up, brain! I'm trying to think! Alright, Roxton, get a hold of yourself. You can do this. Just. well, say whatever and hope they buy it.*  
  
He said a silent prayer before continuing. "But Marguerite was complaining that the diamond was too large and that her wrist was being strained from the sheer weight of the diamond. So I decided to return it to the jewellers and make it into a diamond necklace while I find an even better diamond ring. Marguerite has been so understanding that she was willing to go a couple of weeks without a ring."  
  
Bravo. The voice sarcastically praised him. You couldn't have sounded any more stupid than you did just now. You definitely deserve a standing ovation. Clap. long pause Clap. another long pause Clap.  
  
*I thought I told you to shut up.*  
  
Don't want my help? Fine. But when you find yourself in deep water and start drowning, don't expect me to throw you a life preserver.  
  
Roxton knew how pathetic his story sounded, but it was too late to back down. He couldn't just take back everything. "Oops, sorry. You know that whole elaborate story I just said. well. it's a lie. Sorry." How lame would that be? He would end up embarrassing himself and not to mention Marguerite. As if it was an automatic response, he turned his head and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "She's the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you." He said seriously as he stared straight into her eyes.  
  
*There. Said it without even blinking an eye. That should make the story believable.*  
  
Without blinking an eye alright. Like that's going to look normal! Look everyone, it's the world's biggest freak show!!! The man who doesn't blink!!!  
  
*Hey, at least I'm not stuttering or sweating bullets.*  
  
Did you even think what Marguerite will do? I mean, fine, she agreed to play your little game in the beginning. How far do you plan to take this charade? Actually, now that I think about it, it's more like your sad attempt to reveal your true feelings without actually revealing them, isn't it? Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Those words really mean something, don't they? Eh, buddy boy?  
  
*What? That nonsense story about the ring???*  
  
Yah, Einstein, that's what I'm talking about. Your stupid lie about the ring. pause for dramatic effect I'm talking about the fact that you said she's the best thing to ever to happen to you and that you love her, you idiot!  
  
*Why is it that I've never noticed how insulting I can be? It can't be normal. Maybe I should get a psychiatrist to look into this.*  
  
Stop trying to ignore the facts. You really do like her. This isn't a pretend game for you, is it?  
  
Roxton sighed to himself. No matter how hard he tried to run from the truth, it was always there to bite him in the nose.  
  
*Alright. I admit it. I've had feelings for her since that crazy project in high school. Are you happy now?!*  
  
Hey, buddy. Don't take that tone with me. You know, I really could care less. I'll leave you with one question though. Now that you've found her again, what ARE you going to do about it?  
  
That question left him dumbfounded. His inner brain had won. He had finally admitted that he did care about Marguerite, A LOT. He was able to forget about her once he dove himself into his work. Didn't need to think about the past, present or even the future. Just work. That's all. Too bad his plan was thrown out the window once he laid eyes on her again. That one chance-encounter on that fateful night. One night that he would never forget. Well, of course he couldn't forget it. The sore jaw he had for two weeks wasn't going to let him ever forget her. Once he said his little declaration of love for her, he knew that in his heart it was true. He didn't know how it was possible or even why but the truth was he loved her. The only problem was how did she feel about him? Bitterness? Disappointment? Hatred was probably one of the bigger ones. He looked deep into her eyes. Trying to find any sign that maybe she could learn to forgive him and one day reciprocate his feelings.  
  
Marguerite could feel his intense stare boring into her eyes. As if trying to reach into her and capture her soul. The look in his eyes was like nothing she had ever seen before, not even from Charles. If she wasn't careful, she would get swept up in this game, prank, lie that they were playing and start to believe the words he was saying. His voice sounded so sincere, so honest, straight from the heart. Marguerite had to remind herself that it didn't mean anything. It was all a ploy. There wasn't any truth to his words. In high school, this declaration would have meant the world to her. And somehow, for some unknown reason, she found herself wishing they weren't pretending.  
  
She tilted her head back slightly. "I love you too."  
  
TBC.  
  
******************************  
  
Alright. How's that for m/r shippery-ness? I'm sorry if this fic is becoming predictable. But I hope that it is at least entertaining predictable stuff! So, there's Marguerite's reaction. You like? Don't like? Think she should have strangled him to death?? Kicked Danielle's butt (literally)??? Lol! As for the next chapter. We see the reaction of Finn, Veronica and Ned. That's gotta be worth something, right? And unless I change it from now till I post the next chapter. you might get a little surprise!!! Oooh! Surprises! Well. I'm sure you can guess what the surprise is. But that's okey. Just gasp really loudly and pretend to look shocked. It'll make me feel better. ;) Anywho, I'll leave you with the same words (or paraphrased words) that I usually say. Clicky on that purply-grey button and speak your mind!!!  
  
  
  
Post-fic notes: Alright. Hopefully, you were able to catch the part I actually added. Lol! No, I'm sure it's pretty obvious. Anywho. I know that the whole ring thing was cheesy. It's supposed to be. :) But now you know that Roxton knows that it was cheesy.. and we dive a little bit more into his psyche. Fun fun! ;) so whadya think? Me embellish too much? Ah. I'm leaving it the way it is. unless someone horribly objects. But even then. I might be too lazy. ;) review. I'm curious as to what you think about the addition to the chapter. 


	11. Interesting Revelations

A Mis-Match Made in Heaven Part 11  
  
If you haven't done it by now. you should prolly go back to chapter 10. added quite a bit to the chapter.  
  
For any Canadians out there . you might wanna read my rant to CrimsonCat. I mention a certain pet-peeve of mine that I'm sure some of you can relate to. (not to say that other ppls can't read it.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
furgi: E-mail? What is e-mail? ;) kidding. Naw. Really. I suck at replying to those. many ppl can vouch for me on that. Actually, my chapters are much longer than they were in the beginning.. but that's besides the point. If my lengthy ramblings bug ya. I suggest you skip the next part and hop down to the story.  
  
Nicky: I know, many ppl seem to want to watch Danielle suffer.. patience ppl. wait til the next chapter.  
  
CrimsonCat: You are so amazing! I mean. I post the new stuff and you're already there reviewing!!! Wow! As for the weather. it's been pretty chilly the past two days. freakish since the week before was sweltering. It just can't seem to make up its mind. As for where I am exactly. Me live in the "other" capital of Canada (or as some ppl say, "the centre of the universe). hee hee. *rolls eyes* yah. I live in the T.O. (whoo. I know. some ppl are cringing.. too bad. That's where I live) oh oh oh. I was watching "Dog Eat Dog" a couple weeks ago. (why? I'm not really sure) whoo boy.. one girl. let's just say. she's not where she is today in life as a result of her brains. question CrimsonCat: What is the largest nation in the America's? easy? Well. when that contestant said she didn't know geography. she REALLY meant it. Her answer? "I don't know so I'm going to guess. Asia." ASIA???????? In the words of Apu, "What were you thinking??" how can some ppl be so ignorant!!! First of all.. Asia is a continent. Secondly, Asia isn't even near the America's. Thirdly. well. I don't have a thirdly. but when the host said the answer was Canada. the contestant was like. "How was I to know. I don't live there." I certainly hope not. we don't need stupid ppl living here! Grr. sorries. crazy rambling on something that just really irked me. Anywho. I'm glad your enjoying my weird sense of humour and all. and I must apologize for "tricking" you into thinking another chapter was up. Sorries.  
  
Alanna: the surprise doesn't seem so surprising anymore. Hmm. ah well. Maybe that's cuz I've re-read this chapter so many times.  
  
Pam: I was wondering when someone would comment on the whole Dr. Suess "Green Eggs and Ham" thing. I thought ppl would think I'm totally nuts and boycott the fic. :)  
  
Sabrina: I'll tell you this, next chapter is more Danielle tormenting. :)  
  
Ascamelien: First I'd like to start off by saying "Thank you." And I couldn't have Marguerite strangle Roxton. What would m/r shippery-ness be w/o Roxton? :) And yup. I'm glad you enjoyed the weirdness of the whole ring part. Some ppl prolly thought I was off my rocker (which is still questionable).. but can't please everyone.. right?  
  
Anyanka: lol! snicker snicker  
  
EIE: No problemos about the whole format craziness. it wasn't your fault. Anywho. I know I'm evil with how I'm writing these chapters. :) but hey. I'm learning from the master of cliffy. koff koff. EIE. ;) Anywho. the next couple of chapters (believe it or not) are basically written. I've had more time then I usually have. Yup. Finn's slowly working her way into a bigger part in this fic. and I'm actually willing to let her speak up. :)  
  
Beckers: wow! I'm just so honoured to have you read my stuff! Thank you for the review. :)  
  
SP: Wanted to give you a big thank yous!  
  
Jbird: :) yay. I'm forgiven! Whew. Was getting worried there. ;)  
  
Windsor: yum. Cheese. Good stuff on pizza!  
  
Rollypolly: I'm quite partial to N/V stuff too.. that's why they seem to always make it into my fics (even when they say M/R) as for a victory. don't wave the banners yet. I'm not done with Danielle just yet. :)  
  
Lixta: Woohoo. You have fave lines for that chatper? ;) actually, I'm quite fond of those lines myself. :)  
  
Melissa4: I enjoy writing the inner converstations too much. ;) oh. And don't worry about Marguerite letting him off the hook that easily. I mean, nothing is ever THAT easy for them. ;)  
  
Lanneg: Thank you for the compliment.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Alrighties. Onto the chapter. full of surprises, twists and turns. then again. not really. eh, just read it to see what happens. :)  
  
****************************  
  
"Two glasses of champagne please."  
  
As Finn waited for the drinks to be poured out, her thoughts began to drift. *Hmm. I wonder if that Roxton guy is here yet. Maybe I can find him before Madge and then let the fact that she kept his apology letter slip up in the conversation. Would Madge kill me? Prolly. But she'll thank me later once she's living with her husband in her perfect house with a perfect little picket fence and her perfect children prancing about the front yard.* She picked up the glasses and headed back to Marguerite. But as she was walking through the crowd she noticed that same woman who had been harassing Marguerite earlier was back. And there were two other women with her. All of them had a sneer on their face. *Oh no! I shouldn't have left her alone for even a second!* She started to pick up her pace but still tried to be careful not to spill the drinks. She was almost there. Finn wasn't going to allow those snobby bimbos to mess with her friend. Not caring whether she made a scene or not, she opened her mouth, ready to hurl insults when all of a sudden a man stepped behind Marguerite. *What on earth?* And before she knew it, she was watching Marguerite and the man kissing.  
  
**CRASH**  
  
The two glasses that Finn had been holding had slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground. The glass shattered into pieces and the contents spilled all over the floor. But Finn was in too much shock to really care that she had made a mess. The guy wasn't just any old guy. The guy who was kissing Marguerite was none other than THE John Roxton. The same man who had waltzed into their store to drop off the bouquet of roses and the apology note. The same man who had scarred Marguerite in high school. The same man that she decked in the face!!! Finn's shock didn't last long when she caught a glimpse of the faces on the three women. *Omigod! They're not doing what I think they're doing!!! Where on earth is Ned and Veronica??? They gotta see this!* Looking over the crowd she began her search for her friends.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I still remember the time you made us do that crazy project." Veronica laughed.  
  
"I do too. That had to have been one of THE WORST assignments ever!" Ned cried out, recalling the long hours he had to put in to complete the project in time.  
  
"Just because you didn't get a good partner." Veronica chuckled as she lightly nudged Ned in the ribs.  
  
"I do apologize for forcing you into groups. But you must understand the problems involved in letting you choose your own groups. Picking partners from a random draw was just a better choice."  
  
"Let's just say it was one project that I would never ever forget!" Ned exclaimed.  
  
"Hopefully it was a useful project to prepare you for the future."  
  
"Don't mind him. I think Ned is still bitter that he practically did the entire assignment by himself. There were many groups that did amazingly well on the project."  
  
"I agree, Veronica. It was quite a surprise to see how some of the students interacted with each other."  
  
Veronica nodded in agreement. Lifting her glass to take a sip she let her eyes wander for a second. That was when out of the corner of her eye she caught something. "Omigod!" She blurted out, almost spitting the contents of the glass all over Ned.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Suddenly tongue-tied, she pointed in the direction of thing that caused her to become momentarily mute.  
  
Turning to see what was causing his wife to become speechless, Ned's eyes widened and his lips curled into a huge grin. "I. Don't. Believe. It."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"My my! Veronica, my dear, I do recall someone agreeing that I would get unconditional bragging rights."  
  
Veronica finally found her voice again. "Oh shut up, Ned."  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
Ned continued to smile and pointed at the lip-locked couple.  
  
"Ooooh. I see." He smiled in return.  
  
"Veronica. Stop standing there with your mouth gaping wide! We gotta tell Finn! If you will please excuse us for a moment."  
  
"Not a problem. It's been a pleasure speaking with you both again."  
  
"Same here, Mr. Summerlee." Veronica called as she felt Ned dragging her.  
  
"Oh. And congratulations you two!" He added.  
  
*Those youngsters still full of energy.* He chuckled to himself. *Ah. Miss Krux and Mr. Roxton. I do believe that they were paired together for the assignment. They did rather well. Actually, if I remember correctly, they received the highest mark. I guess the assignment DID help prepare them for the future*  
  
Summerlee's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.  
  
"Well, ol' boy. Who would've thought we would live to see that?"  
  
"George? How have you been all these years?"  
  
"The wife and I have been travelling around the world. Seeing the sights. Exploring new lands. You know, do all the stuff I wanted to do before but didn't have the time to."  
  
"That sounds exciting, George."  
  
"It is. However, in all my travels, I have never seen something that surprised me as much as seeing those two together." Challenger motioned towards Roxton and Marguerite, recalling the numerous times when he would have them both sent to his office as a result of Marguerite starting a fight in the middle of class. "They've finally settled their differences."  
  
"Well, from the major 'marriage' project it was obvious that those two worked well together."  
  
"Even when they were fighting it was blatantly obvious that those two had a thing for each other."  
  
Challenger stopped speaking when he noticed a peculiar look on Summerlee's face.  
  
"What is it, Arthur?"  
  
"Will you look at us? Gossiping like a couple of old busy bodies."  
  
Reflecting on Summerlee's words, he began to laugh wholeheartedly. "You're right, ol' boy. Come, let's get something to drink. You can tell me what you have been up to."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I still can't believe it!" Veronica cried out. "What on earth happened? Did Marguerite mention anything to you?"  
  
"Not a word. Maybe Finn would know something. Marguerite did drive her here. Maybe she said something to her."  
  
"VERONICA! NED! Over here!!!" Finn jumped up and down and waved her arms excitedly.  
  
"Finn! You will not guess what we just saw!!!" Veronica was so excited her voice just below a squeal.  
  
"You just saw Marguerite and Roxton kissing?"  
  
"Alright. Maybe you will guess what we saw." Ned couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Ned, honey? Be quiet." She said sternly. Looking back at Finn, "Did Marguerite mention anything to you? You know, about her and Roxton? Did they make up already? I mean, I thought she still was angry with him."  
  
"We had a short talk before we came in."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nothing. I mean, I did tell her the next time she saw him she should deck him with her lips but."  
  
"You what???"  
  
"I didn't think she would take it seriously!" Finn said defensively.  
  
"No one is blaming anyone. Let's just go and find them. There has to be some reasonable explanation." Malone tried to be the voice of reason.  
  
They found Roxton hugging Marguerite while they were both apparently still having a conversation with Danielle.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? It's that she-devil!" Finn cried. "She was giving Marguerite a hard time."  
  
"What does that have to do with Roxton?" Veronica's forehead crinkled up in confusion.  
  
Ned narrowed his eyes while in deep thought. He assessed the situation. Danielle looked deathly ill. Calista and Lita both looked horrified. And Roxton, who was smiling, had his arms around Marguerite's waist.  
  
Veronica was also trying to study the situation as well. But as she looked at Roxton's linked hands around Marguerite, she noticed a slight glitter.  
  
"I can't believe it. I just can't believe they're doing that!" Veronica smiled as it finally dawned on her the reason as to why Roxton was embracing Marguerite and still alive to tell about it.  
  
Finn looked at the couple and smiled as well. "I know. Isn't it wild?"  
  
Ned was still confused. "What?"  
  
Ignoring Ned, Veronica wanted to know all the details. Or as much as she could get.  
  
"You said that Danielle was bugging Marguerite. What about?"  
  
"I don't know. Something about a ring or marriage or something."  
  
"Ring? What ring? Marguerite doesn't have a ring!" Ned was not enjoying the fact that he was being left in the dark.  
  
"Not on her. On Roxton!" Veronica sighed exasperatedly as if it was the most obvious thing.  
  
"What about it? He always wears that ring. It was given to him by his brother, William."  
  
"Uh Ned. Look at which finger it's on." Finn said matter of factly.  
  
Upon closer inspection he noticed the location of the ring.  
  
"Oh. Oh. OOOOOOH. I can't believe." Finally, Ned understood what was going on. But that didn't stop him from being completely shocked and blown away by his new knowledge.  
  
"Yup." Finn nodded, confirming Ned's guess.  
  
"They didn't.!" He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"They did!"  
  
"They're pretending to be married!!!" Finn squealed in delight.  
  
"SHHHHHH!" Veronica clamped her hand over Finn's mouth. "Don't announce it to the world!"  
  
"Yeah, you're going to blow their cover, Finn. Heh, sounds like we're secret agents or something. Just call me Malone. Edward Malone."  
  
"Finn, basically 'Malone. Edward Malone' over here is saying that we might ruin they're little game of charades."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't do anything like that. Common. Let's go join the fun!" Finn said as she walked off towards the couple.  
  
"I can't believe we're going over there to help them lie!" Veronica exclaimed.  
  
"Aww. Common, this should be fun! And you were worried what Marguerite might do to him when they saw each other again. 'Must be a pretty weak bridge.' Huh? Doesn't look weak to me. I told you that you worry too much. See. No fistfights!" He smirked, quite proud of himself and his matchmaking skills. "Maybe I should go into business. You know, start my own company. I'll be known to all as 'Malone the Matchmaking Magician'. Hmm. That has a pretty nice ring to it, doesn't it, honey?"  
  
"You're really going to draw this out, aren't you?" Veronica narrowed her eyes but couldn't help but smile at his boyish ramblings.  
  
"Oh yeah. When I said unconditional bragging rights. I meant UNCONDITIONAL! Besides, how many times do I get to do this? Not likely that I'll get this chance again. This is a once in a lifetime thing, Veronica! ONCE IN A LIFETIME!" Malone was flailing his arms wildly as he spoke.  
  
"Ned. As much as I'd LOVE to hear you yap on about how right you were. I think we should go check up on Finn."  
  
"Oh. Right. Good idea."  
  
"Thank you." She said as she intertwined her arm with his. They started walking towards the couple when Ned turned and smiled at her.  
  
"I was right and you were wrong. Oh, what a wonderful world it is!"  
  
"Shut up, dear."  
  
TBC.  
  
***************************  
  
okey. so it wasn't very surprising or anything else. I'm setting something up ppl! :) as for the hilarious reaction of Finn/Veronica/Ned. next chapter. I promise. I'm sorries if my ramblings are annoying. but it's just something I gotta do. E-mail seems silly for a message that consists of a sentence long. Anywho. Thank you so much for following this fic. as always. reviews are helpful. and they make me happy. And when I'm happy. I write faster.(sometimes more too). clicky on that. uhm. submit review button thing and speak your mind even if it's just to let me know that you are still reading this. (CrimsonCat says the button is lavender. but I'm not too good with colour names so I'll just nod and smile and believe that it is) 


	12. The sweet smell of revenge!

A Mis-Match Made in Heaven Part 12  
  
**note: in the end of the 5th paragraph of the chapter.. I do NOT own that saying/phrase. It was not created by me. It belongs to the 'not too bright' ppl who own/owned Dark Angel and then cancelled it. :P  
  
also. The quote that Finn says.. I don't own that either. That belongs to the owners of the Simpsons. Whoo.. a lot of "Fox Network" stuff in this fic. (I wonder why..)  
  
hopefully everyone was able to read chapter 10 and 11 in its entirety. Okey?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rollypolly: if you liked the F/N/V interaction. then you might enjoy this chapter. That's all the hints you're gonna get.. ;)  
  
Bengallover: sorry to hear about your comp. I was wondering whether to include Summerlee.. and then I thought about a Family Studies teacher in jr. high. I think his name was Mr. Talon. Anywho.. he was this kindly old man. and he reminded me of Summerlee.. or is it the other way???  
  
Ascamelien: glad you liked the Summerlee/Challenger bit I threw in. as for that Dog Eat Dog eppy.. yah.. I'm still kinda reeling from that.. and coolios.. another Torontonian! :) *waves her hand excitedly*  
  
CrimsonCat: 132% ? that is a nice number.. lol! Today. a scorcher. well. nothing diff from what we've been getting.. cept the place where I work was extremely icky. Hmm..2hours? Where, where? That's so cools.. as for what I'm building up for.. heh heh.. read.. and you'll see. ;)  
  
Nicky: I'm actually warming up to Finn myself.. or is that just cuz I like how I'm writing her in this fic? I'm not really sure. And yes. There will definitely be Danielle bashing..  
  
A. Windsor: pale blue? I think it's purply-blue.. know.. I'm being so articulate.. ;) anywho.. enjoy this chapter.. more hilarity (is that a word?) to come.  
  
Michi: hope you had a great vacation! And I feel so honoured that this is your current fave story.. *grins*  
  
Lanneg: next chapter is already in works.. your need for m/r interaction will be satisfied.. (just not in this chapter)  
  
Anyanka: glad to hear your safe and sound now. :) whew.. all that worrying was giving me an ..ulcer? ;) well, not really. but it could have lead to that..(eventually..)  
  
And of course a special thank you to EIE!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
another sidenote:  
  
As for Finn. ack!!! I'm sure ppl know this already.. but I just saw "Amazons" on Sunday again.. and lo and behold there she is.. playing that stupid blond bimbo who was basically tripping over herself by drooling all over poor Malone. And the fact that she was like having a threesome with her sister.. ew ew ew.. I couldn't stop laughing at how funny it looked!!!! Hee hee. Finn.. all Amazonian and messing around with ol' Neddy boy!!!! Sorry.. had to include that ramble.. now I'm shutting up.. here's the chapter.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
"How's my favourite brother in-law?" Finn asked cheerfully as she slapped Roxton on the back.  
  
"Uh.." The couple was taken by surprise as they whirled around to see a very cheerful looking Finn.  
  
"Alright. Break it up. None of that mushy stuff in public." She pulled Marguerite away from Roxton's arms. She then looked at Danielle. "You know how it always is with two people SO in love. Can't keep their paws off each other. Let alone stop talking about the other whenever they're apart. Right, Marguerite?" She asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
Marguerite stood completely still. *I can't believe I got myself into this mess. Augh. And now Finn knows what's going on. I'm never going to hear the end of this. She was already hounding me about Roxton. She's going to be impossible to deal with.*  
  
Finn smirked as she saw Marguerite's face. *Oh yeah, Marguerite. You better believe that I'm going to draw this out.* Smiling sweetly, she continued. "You shoulda seen them when they were dating. I mean, it was inevitable that they would tie the knot. Marguerite was always making goo goo eyes at him. Oh. Sometimes it was just plain sickening the way that she'd moon over him. Roxton this, Roxton that! I love Roxton.. blah blah woof woof."  
  
*Oh, Marguerite's SO going to kill me.* Finn smiled brightly as Marguerite was practically shooting daggers at her. *I've gone this far.might as well run with this as long as I can before I die.*  
  
"So, Danielle. The name's Danielle, right?" She took Danielle's silence as a yes. "Where's, Ralphie-boy?"  
  
Looking at Finn in complete shock, she managed to sputter out, ".. R..rrrr.. Ral.. Ralphie-boy???"  
  
"You know, your hubby? Your big ol' honey bunches of oats? Snookums? Whatever you call him." Finn was enjoying herself way too much. But she figured that it was time someone gave her what she deserved.  
  
"How 'bout you two?" She turned to Calista and Lita. "I'm Finn. The sister in-law of the ever so rich and successful businessman, John Roxton. You know, the same John Roxton who married my ever brilliant sister, Marguerite, the owner of a very successful jewellery store. Who are you?" But Calista and Lita remained silent. "Cat got your tongues?" She cocked her head to the side and pouted. "Oh. Danielle, sweety-pie, I think I hear your cudly-wudly Ralphie-boy calling you.." She said as she made her voice sound more like baby talk.  
  
"Ohmigod! She's insulting me!" Danielle muttered to Calista and Lita.  
  
*Ya think?* "Gasp!" Finn raised a dainty hand to her forehead in a melodramatic fashion. "Heaven forbid!" She rolled her eyes. "Ooh, your powers of deduction are exceptional. I can't allow you to waste them here when there are so many crimes going unsolved at this very moment. Go, go for the good of the city." She exclaimed and then pointed towards the exit of the auditorium.  
  
All three women were totally shocked and appalled at the way they were being treated. They were women of importance. They knew people in high places.. sort of.  
  
When Finn noticed that they weren't moving she became impatient and said bluntly. "Alright. You need me to dumb it down a few notches for you? Simple. Be gone. Scram. Vamoose. Get lost Barbies!"  
  
Disgusted by the manner they were being spoken to, Danielle flipped her hair, spun on her heal and walked away in a huff with her nose sticking up in the air. Calista and Lita followed her actions and did the same.  
  
"If that nose sticks up any higher we'll need to add a new mountain to the world atlas. And Danielle. Watch out for that.."  
  
*SMASH!* *glass shattering* *metal clanging* *A shrill scream* *THUD!*  
  
"..table." She snickered. She shrugged her shoulders innocently and turned back to face Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite looked incredulously at Finn. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Finn flinched at the tone of Marguerite's voice. *I'm going to get it now. Okay, if you close your eyes, maybe it won't hurt as much. Out of sight, out of mind, right?*  
  
Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her in a hug. "Thank you so much!!!"  
  
Ned and Veronica were standing behind them. "Aww. Family moment." Ned cooed.  
  
"That was.. wow! Amazing, Finn." Veronica praised.  
  
"Yeah. I gotta agree." Ned smiled and gave her a friendly pat on the back.  
  
"No problem. I enjoyed saying every single word. I mean, someone had to do it. It was high time someone stood up to them and gave them a taste of their own medicine. The way that they tormented you in high school. And then, after all those years, they still didn't grow up. I mean, you're at your high school reunion. You shouldn't have to deal with that kinda trash."  
  
"I know. She even had the audacity to bring up.." She stared at Roxton and then quickly stopped dead in her tracks. "Nevermind."  
  
The others looked on in confusion as she trailed off. However, Roxton's face, which had been beaming at Finn's outburst, suddenly dropped. He knew exactly what Marguerite was talking about.  
  
"Look, after that little episode. I think I need a little air." Marguerite didn't want to deal with the questions right now. She needed time to think. To sort out her own feelings and thoughts right now. Because, as of now, her mind was in a jumbled mess.  
  
"You want me to come with you?" Finn asked concerned.  
  
"That's okay, Finn. I'll be fine." And she slowly walked out of the auditorium.  
  
"Alright, was it just me, or was that a little weird." Ned asked.  
  
Roxton remained silent. His mind was going through a million different things. Should he go and talk to her? Should he leave her alone? Did she want to talk to him? Did he want to reveal his true feelings?  
  
Uh. Hello. what are you doing standing out here when she's out there?  
  
By now, Roxton had given up trying to ignore the voice. Instead, he replied back as if talking to yourself in your head was the most natural thing to do. *You heard just as well as I did. She just needs some fresh air.*  
  
Yeah right. And you believe that? You know as well as I do that she's still thrown off by Danielle bringing up the past.  
  
*You just HAD to go there.*  
  
Look. You have to face the facts. You betrayed her trust and hurt her. Hurt doesn't even begin to cover what she feels. She's not going to forgive and forget that quickly just because you decided to come to her rescue this one time.  
  
*I told her I was sorry. I sent her flowers. What more can I do? Do I need to beg on my knees?*  
  
Tsk tsk tsk. Typical male pig-headedness. You have to win back her trust. What did you think? One kiss and she'd melt in your arms and declare her undying love for you. POOF! And you all live happily ever after, 'The End'?  
  
*Who said I thought that??? Did I say that? Where are you getting these crazy ideas???*  
  
Whatever you say.  
  
*Why do you always insist that I'm lying.*  
  
Because you usually are. Look, are you going to stand here talking to yourself the rest of the reunion or are you gonna get your lazy butt outside and talk to her?  
  
Roxton's inner discussion was interrupted by the sound of Veronica's voice. "Should someone go and see if she's okay? You know Marguerite, something's probably bothering her and she's too proud to say anything."  
  
Slowly, all three pairs of eyes were on Roxton. *Whoo boy. Is it just me or is it getting a tad hot in here?* He cleared his throat. "Well. Hmm.." He started checking his pockets in search for something. "I must have left it in the car." He mumbled as his face started to heat up. "I seem to have forgotten something. If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." And he slowly turned towards the exit of the auditorium.  
  
As they saw him retreat out the door they all looked at each other knowingly.  
  
"So, Veronica. What do you think now of my masterful skills?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Finn motioned to Ned.  
  
"No." She smiled. "He's worse." The two of them began to laugh out loud.  
  
"Hey. I resent that statement." He pouted.  
  
"But I still love him anyways." She said as she pulled his head in for a kiss.  
  
"What on earth was I thinking when I agreed to come? I'm being surrounded by lovey dovey couples. I think I'm going to gag! If you need me, I'll be at the refreshments table." And with that said, she walked off.  
  
"Honey, I think we scared her off." Veronica said as she hugged her husband.  
  
"We're not THAT sickeningly sweet, are we?"  
  
"I never thought so. Maybe we should go join her at the refreshment table. I mean, she doesn't know anyone else except Marguerite and us."  
  
"I think that's a good idea. Hmm, you know what another good idea would be?" There was a sudden glint in his eyes. And Veronica knew that could only mean one thing. He was up to no good.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.  
  
He put on his best puppy dog face. "Aw common. I'm Malone the Matchmaking Magician!!!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she started to head towards the refreshment table muttering under her breath, "More like Malone the Moronic Maniac."  
  
Ned stood there for a second. His brain working wonders to come up with a suitable match for Finn. That is, until his brain was finished processing Veronica's mumbled words. "Hey! I heard that!" He called out and started after her.  
  
TBC.  
  
*************************  
  
alright.. hope that satisfied ppls need to see more Danielle bashing.. as for the m/r-ness.. patience.. next chapter.. :) keep on reviewing! It's just a little clicky (on the purply blue button) away. 


	13. Time for reflection

A Mis-Match Made in Heaven Part 13  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
CrimsonCat: glad you liked chapter 12... :) as for Amazons, did you find Finn? And I didn't have any better reason for Roxton to leave the auditorium... so I just stuck with that lame-o excuse ... anywho, glad you found the chapter entertaining... I try my best. :)  
  
Rollypolly: I'm just lucky my sense of humour is being appreciated... :) sorries for the long wait.  
  
Alanna: Danielle bashing... oh it was so fun to write. Believe me, I prolly had as much fun making it up as you did reading it. M/R interaction... coming up... soon...  
  
Galxychld: Finn is slowly becoming one of my fave characters to write. The inner conversations are always enjoyable to write. Glad you like them. As for the talk... coming soon.  
  
Anyanka: hee hee... I thought the running into a table was cheesy... but a lot of my stories are cheesy... hmm... pizza with cheese. (yes. I'm a nut)  
  
Nicky: Glad you liked Finn's reaction and the running in the table scene. Reminded me of George of the Jungle tho. And as for Roxton's lame excuse... eh... we know how he can be a blubbering fool when put on the spot... (well, not really... but that's how I made him...)  
  
A. Windsor: Thank you for the review... mucho appreciated.  
  
EIE: Careful now... wouldn't want you to fall out of your chair from spinning too hard... and groovy? Hee hee... hmm... I honestly wasn't thinking about another Danieele encounter.. but hmm... now that you mention it... ;) thank you so much for your encouragement, support and the wonderful boosting of my ego... lol... ;) it means so much to me!  
  
Erica: sorry about the whole inner conversation thingy... was it just confusing in general or was it the format of how it showed up? I didn't think about how the text would transfer to ff.net so the italics didn't show up..  
  
Melanie-Anne: M&R will soon be put out of their misery... I wouldn't dare leave their relationship as it is...  
  
Lixta: I know... it's quite funny how this fic centres on m&r yet there isn't much interaction between them... :) I should work on that... ;)  
  
Robin2409: How was your vacation? Hope you had fun!  
  
Ascamelien: "And ha-ha! Danielle ran into a table! Sucker! Muhahahah!" That alone made me laugh out loud!!! Thank you for the entertaining review!!!  
  
Michi: Thank you so much for the compliment! I know for myself that fanfic helps me make it through the school term/work term as well! I'd go crazy w/o it! Hmm... can you say obsessed? ;) and the talk will be happening... soon...  
  
Lora: Wow... my fic is all that stuff? *blushes* thank you SO much for that compliment! :)  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Alright. I apologize for the delay. I had this chapter started.. but work has been a little bit busy and I just haven't had as much time as I usually do to write this. I'm still not sure if I'm completely happy with the way this turned out... but it'll have to do for now. Enjoy! Oh and let's see if you can catch my subtle references to TLW in this alt-u.. ;) if you figure it out... I'll give you a cookie... or something...  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
Marguerite stumbled out of the auditorium with one hand on her hand and the other clutching at her chest where her heart was. She needed to get out of there. There were too many things jogging through her mind. Too many conflicting emotions. Oh. And not to mention that weird sensation she was feeling in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
*Why did HE have to show up? After all those years! I was perfectly fine. I don't need this anymore. I left those feelings behind when he... Augh. Why am I so confused? It's like I'm back in high school all over again.*  
  
She was trudging through the hallways aimlessly until she looked up and realized where she was - back at her old locker. Of all the places to end up, she had to come here. She lightly fingered the locker. When she looked down at herself, she suddenly found herself in jeans and a t-shirt - not the same thing she had walked into the reunion with. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, she was still in the jeans and t-shirt. Confused, she reached the handle of the locker. She closed her eyes and pressed two fingers to her temples trying to hold back the tears. It was as if she was reliving that heart-wrenching moment all over again. As she pulled the locker door open, a flurry of loose-leaf papers flew out like a whirlwind to the floor. *No... It can't be possible!* With a shaky hand she reached for a sheet of paper. Half expecting to see the same cruel words scrawled over the sheet, she held her breath and turned the sheet over in her hands. Nothing. She frantically flipped the page to the other side. Blank. She scrambled on the floor tossing the papers looking for that ONE paper. And in a blink of an eye, she was back in her satin dress staring at an empty locker. An empty locker that still held a lot of painful memories that haunted her to this very day. She searched her mind to try and figure out what she did to deserve that kind of treachery. Even after 10 odd years or so, her mind drew a blank. She thought back to when it all started. All the way back to that silly major assignment they were given in Family Studies.  
  
flashback  
  
"Alright class. This assignment will be worth 20% of your mark. So it is especially important that you do well on it. This can be the deciding factor between a pass and a fail. A good mark and an extremely good mark. But it's not an individual project. You WILL be working in pairs."  
  
As soon as Mr. Summerlee said the word "pairs", about a dozen hands went up.  
  
"And no. You don't get to choose your own partner." Slowly the hands went down. "We are extremely lucky that the class is evenly split. So, everyone will have a partner. I expect that you will both share the workload equally."  
  
A hand rose. "Sir, are you going to tell us what the project is?"  
  
"All in due time. As you should all know, high school is a place of learning. A place to prepare yourself for the future. And this is one project that will most likely become a reality. Hopefully not in the near future but eventually." Summerlee had now won the attention of his students. They were all curious as to what the project was.  
  
"This project will teach you how to budget your money and also teach you the meaning of responsibility. Otherwise known as the "Marriage Project".  
  
At the word "marriage", there were a lot of groans.  
  
Another couple of hands rose.  
  
"And when I said that you don't get to choose your own partner, I meant it."  
  
The hands remained up.  
  
"And there will be no swapping spouses either."  
  
An echo's of whiny "Awwww." rang throughout the classroom as the hands went down.  
  
"I've put the guys and girls names in separate piles. So this will be entirely random."  
  
Marguerite looked at Veronica worriedly. "I can't believe they're making us do this. Isn't it unconstitutional or something?"  
  
"Sure, Marguerite. Whatever you say."  
  
"Marriage? Pah! I'm not going to get married! Why would I need to do this project? I should be exempted!" Ned said matter of factly.  
  
"Bet you'll be the first one of us to get married. You know, to a rich supermodel or something. You'll never have to work again! You'd be set for life!" Marguerite laughed and nudged him playfully. Turning to Veronica, she noticed Veronica's face falter slightly before covering it up with a weak smile.  
  
"And how about you, Marguerite?" He laughed.  
  
"What about me? I plan to be successful in the future. Being tied down will just get in the way." She said in a dignified tone.  
  
"Yah right, Marguerite."  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, I don't need a knight in shining armour."  
  
"Whatever. You're just waiting for your dashing prince to sweep you off your feet." Veronica smirked.  
  
"How romantic..." Ned squeaked in a girlish voice while batting his eyelashes.  
  
Marguerite swatted him in the head. "Oh, grow up, Ned."  
  
"Shush you two. Mr. Summerlee is drawing a name."  
  
"Danielle Curst, do you take..." He reached in the other pile, "... Ned Malone to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til death do you part or until this project is due. Whichever comes first."  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!!!" She screeched.  
  
"Trust me, the feeling is completely mutual." Ned muttered under his breath.  
  
"Look, they're already fighting like a married couple." A voice shouted out loudly. The rest of the class erupted with laughter.  
  
"Settle down." Mr. Summerlee said sternly. "Ned Malone. Do you take Danielle to be your lawfully wedded wife 'til... well, you know the rest."  
  
Ned sighed in defeat. "I don't think I really have a choice, now do I."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Mr. Summerlee said cheerfully. "Alright. Let's quicken the pace a bit. When I announce the pairings I don't want to hear any fussing." He reached in the pile again. "Veronica Layton and Dan Uze."  
  
Veronica grinned in her seat. Not a terrible choice considering that Ned was already partnered up with Danielle.  
  
*Of all the bloody luck! Of course Veronica had to get Dan, the only other decent guy in the class, Ned being the other one of course.  
  
By now, most of the class had been paired off. Marguerite was still waiting for her name to be called.  
  
"Augh." She muttered. "Just look at who's left."  
  
Veronica scanned the classroom and spotted the remaining possible choices.  
  
"How about Roxton? He's a fine looking specimen, if I do say so myself." She said wistfully.  
  
"Roxton? That blubbering imbecile? He probably can't even tie his own shoe, let alone work on a school assignment. I bet he has to pay someone to do his homework." She glared at Veronica for even suggesting it.  
  
"You mean, you wouldn't want to be married to THE John Roxton?" Ned clasped his hands together and sighed airily.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Her eyes shot daggers at him. "Stop being an idiot." Veronica slapped him up-side the head.  
  
"Ow." He rubbed the sore spot on his head. "That's going to leave a bump."  
  
"What's wrong with Roxton? I mean, you don't even know the guy." Veronica turned back to Marguerite.  
  
"Please. He's arrogant, pig-headed and probably doesn't have much going on for him upstairs, if you know what I mean." She said as she tapped her head indicating his brain.  
  
"But he's so easy on the eyes." Veronica she teased as she nudged Marguerite in the ribs.  
  
"True. But how on earth is that going to help me on this project? So what if I could stare at him for hours... the report isn't going to write itself just because he's gorgeous."  
  
"Whatever. You can't mean to tell me that the thought of being Mrs. John Roxton doesn't appeal to you even the slightest bit."  
  
"Not even a bit. There's nothing I wouldn't want any less. If I ever decide to get married I would like my husband to have a brain... that works. And definitely not a brain that just needs its ego stroked 24/7."  
  
"Liar. I mean, look at him. Did you see the guy's..."  
  
"I SO don't want to be part of this conversation. Just because I have two girls for best friends that does NOT mean that I will engage in 'girl talk' about how hot a guy is. THAT is where I draw the line." Ned interrupted.  
  
"No one asked you to join, Neddy-bear."/ "There is nothing to discuss!" Veronica and Marguerite said at the same time.  
  
"Stop talking when I'm talking."/ "Stop talking when I'm talking."  
  
"I'm not talking when you're talking! You're talking when I'm talking!" They said again simultaneously.  
  
"Argh!"/ "Stop it!"  
  
Ned stared at the two and couldn't help but laugh. Marguerite and Veronica were still glaring at each other when they too also noticed how funny the situation must have looked. Soon they were all laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Ahem. Marguerite Krux. John Roxton." Mr. Summerlee's said as he looked at the three disapprovingly.  
  
"On the contrary, my dear Miss Krux. I believe there is PLENTY to discuss now..." Veronica smirked and gestured at Roxton who was sitting in the back of the class with his friends.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Danielle pouted and was clinging to his arms, whining about how unfair it was that she had to be married to a geek. "Who on earth is Marguerite?" Roxton completely ignored Danielle's comment.  
  
One of his pals, pointed at Marguerite who was sitting up at the front of the class. "You sure lucked out, Johnny."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Roxton was obviously getting annoyed with his 'friends'.  
  
"Buddy, look at your wife to be! Pretty hot, don't ya think? Too bad she's a loser." His friend wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.  
  
"Loser?" His brow wrinkled in confusion.  
  
"Of course. If she's friends with that nosy kid, Malone, she's GOT to be a loser. No doubt about it." Another guy chimed in.  
  
Roxton mentally shrugged. He didn't know Ned Malone very well but they did talk briefly when Ned was on the football team last year. Ned wasn't half bad at football but the way the rest of the jocks treated him was enough to send anyone off the team and never try-out again. Sometimes, Roxton didn't know what he saw in his friends. In all honesty, they were shallow and more than often, totally annoying. He took another quick glance towards Marguerite - his so-called wife for this assignment. His friends WERE right. She did have a certain aura that seemed to radiate off her. The glow surrounding her was attracting him like a moth to a flame. Not to mention her eyes. They sparkled like diamonds and her smile caused his insides to melt. *Get a hold of yourself. It's not like you've never seen a girl before!* He berated himself. *There's nothing different about her. You're working on a project together, that's all. A project. School assignment. Work. Nothing else.*  
  
Roxton was so busy trying to get a hold of himself that he hadn't even noticed her approach his desk.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"He's staring at you." Veronica said plainly.  
  
"Me? Sure. Uh huh. I believe you." She looked at Veronica as if she had grown another head out of her shoulder. "Maybe he's staring at you."  
  
"I have to agree with Veronica, Marguerite. His line of eyesight is pointing directly at you." Ned nodded his head and gestured towards Roxton.  
  
"Probably because he's disgusted to work with me. I mean, a popular guy like him having to work with such a commoner. Either that, or he prolly doesn't have the slightest clue who I am. Invisible. That's what I am to people like that."  
  
"You've got to be joking. You're beautiful."  
  
"Ned. If any other guy said that to me, it might actually mean something. But since you ARE one of my best friends, you HAVE to say stuff like that."  
  
"But it's the truth. And I don't HAVE to say..."  
  
"Yes. You do. Or else I would be forced to kick your..."  
  
"Stop dawdling. Go on. Introduce yourself or something." She tugged on Marguerite's arm.  
  
"But..."  
  
"You're stalling, Marguerite." And she tugged even harder.  
  
Marguerite struggled to keep her balance and avoid falling out of her chair. "Alright. I'm going. Just stop pulling on me."  
  
Slowly but surely, she marched to the back of the room. Standing in front of his desk, she became a little self-conscious being surrounded by the "cool" people.  
  
Taking a deep breath and putting on a radiant smile she extended her hand. "The thing about marriage is that it's probably a good idea to know what you're getting yourself into. I'm Marguerite. You know, your uhm... partner for this assignment."  
  
At first he just stared at her. Not saying a word. Maybe she had crossed the line in approaching THE John Roxton. Or maybe he didn't want to be seen speaking with a commoner. Or maybe he was ignoring her like she was vapour. Or maybe...  
  
"You can call me Roxton." He smiled back and accepted her hand.  
  
end of flashback  
  
Marguerite was so wrapped up in her memories that she didn't notice the sound of footsteps getting louder or even the shadow that was slowly approaching. Sitting on the ground with her back against her locker and her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees she stared blankly across the hall to another locker - a certain locker that she used to steal quick peaks at. The locker that belonged to...  
  
"The thing about marriage is that it's probably a good idea to know what you're getting yourself into. It's me. You know, your husband. Well. At least that's what Danielle and the others think." A voice brought her out of her reverie. She slowly let her gaze travel upwards and found herself face to face with Roxton who was kneeling beside her with a look of complete compassion and deep concern.  
  
TBC...  
  
****************************  
  
So whadya think? I'm not sure myself... but eh... we're getting somewhere... plus I wanted to put in another flashback... so sorries for delaying the m/r confrontation... it will happen... :) sad thing... I had the ending of the fic done before I had half of this chapter written up... sad.. but true... Alright.. now's your turn to clicky on the review button and speak your mind! 


	14. I mean it No Regrets

A Mis-Match Made in Heaven part 14  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Steffi: Thank you so much for your kind words. :) It means a lot to me.  
  
Alanna: We all know that Marguerite approaching him is the only way to go... :) That's the Marguerite we love... daring as ever.  
  
Robin2409: As always... thanx for the review... sigh. No vacation for me. School's starting soon...  
  
Jessie: Wow! A new reader! Look at me! I'm all smiles! :) Thanx for taking the time to review!!!  
  
Galxychld: glad to know my flashback scenes are appreciated.. :)  
  
Rollypolly: poor ned. Always running his head into ppls fists and such.. ;) thanx for being so patient with me.  
  
Nicky: I know... I build things up to only have my muse side-tracked. Blame my muse. It's her fault! :) well, not entirely... and now that you've mentioned chocolate... I'm kinda hungry. Ooh.. lunch is so far away.  
  
Lora: Thanx so much for the compliment. *blushes* here's the next chapter..  
  
Pam: Well.. as I like to delay things and write around in circles... I hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
A. Windsor: your ramble was hilarious! :) had me laughing out loud. So very true tho. :)  
  
Lixta: here's your dose of non-flashback stuff.  
  
AstaireAurora: Thanx for dropping a review.  
  
Ascamelien: actually the whole marriage project was a completely different fic idea but I kinda decided early on to meld it into this fic. I know I COULD have but n/v tog... but somehow I just found it funnier to stick him with Danielle. Anywho. Pine no more. The next chapter is up!  
  
EIE: What can I say? It's great to have you back! Whew girl, breathing is a good thing. :) your review did have me laughing like a crazy person, though. I've said it before, but I'll say it again. You are one funny chick! Anywho. No worries about any delays in reviews... I totally understand. And yup. Your fic has kept us waiting... but I'm patient (sorta) . just don't keep us hanging too long. I have flimsy, weak arms. ;)  
  
**Filed Missing Person report** CrimsonCat. If anyone knows her whereabouts please call the missing ppls hotline.  
  
;) I'm kidding. But yah. You said you'd update your fic in about a week... a week has passed. (not like I'm sitting by the clock staring at it as time goes by or anything...) *shifts eyes suspiciously* but still anxiously awaiting your next chapter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
I tried to keep the thank yous to a minimum... but look at the outpour of love that I'm getting! I mean, begeez, I'm completely floored. (I've never had this much response for anything... EVER!) I can't let you wonderful ppls go un-thanked. That would be totally wretched on my part.  
  
Note: The song does not belong to me. I own nada, member? It belongs to Chicago. The group... not the city... ;) at least I think it does.  
  
Now... onto our regularly schedule fic...  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
A part of Marguerite had been delighted in the fact that Roxton had come out after her. Maybe he really did care. However, another part of her didn't want to deal with him at the moment. The fact that HE was the reason she was feeling so confused didn't help matters. She looked into his eyes. Worry etched all over them. "Are you okay?" He whispered quietly.  
  
*Of course I'm not! And it's all because of YOU!* She screamed in her head. She had let her guard down too many times in his presence. Her stubbornness wouldn't allow herself to be comforted by him. *I'm perfectly capable to deal with this alone. I don't need help... especially not from you!* She knew she was lying to herself, but that didn't matter.  
  
"Look Roxton, I appreciate your concern. But as I said before, I just needed some air. I'll be fine. Go back to the gym and enjoy the rest of the reunion."  
  
"Marguerite..." He tried again as he reached for her hand and clasped it between his.  
  
She stared at her hand in his and couldn't help but feel slightly comforted. For a fraction of a second, she almost opened up to him. But when she glanced behind his shoulder and saw his old locker, anger built up inside her.  
  
She jerked her hand away, almost as if she had been burned. Bowing her head down, she stared at her hand, looking for any evidence of a scar.  
  
"No." She said fimrly.  
  
His face dropped. It was true. It had all been just an act for Danielle. She had absolutely no feelings for him. She hadn't been in his arms wishing that they truly were married. The feeling of his lips on hers didn't make her weak at the knees. The professions of love that was spoken didn't make her heart flutter for that brief second.  
  
He couldn't believe that he was the only one who felt that spark between them as they kissed, the only one to feel his heartbeat quicken at the mere sight of her.  
  
"Please, Marguerite. I'm begging you. Please, don't do this."  
  
Her head shot up and she looked at him hard, eyes blazing with fire and her mouth firmly set in a straight line.  
  
"DON'T DO WHAT?! Throw you away like a USED ragged doll? Treat you like a CHEAP, DIRTY, UNWANTED wash cloth? HUMILIATE YOU IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE BLOODY SCHOOL?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
He winced at her words. But he knew he deserved them. When she had first struck him in the jaw, he had only felt physical pain. And it only lasted a brief moment. It couldn't have even come close to the pain that he had obviously caused her. He deserved whatever she threw at him. He knew that was true. So he remained at her side, completely silent - awaiting her verbal abuse.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ned looked at Veronica and Finn. "They've both been gone for a while. Should someone go check up on them?"  
  
"I'm sure they're both fine. Maybe she stopped off at the restroom." Veronica smiled, trying to convince them and herself otherwise.  
  
"It HAS been over 20 minutes." Finn said worriedly. "Maybe Ned's right. We should look for her. She wouldn't be gone for so long without coming back and letting us know. And she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Besides, I came with her. She wouldn't leave without me, right?"  
  
Veronica mulled over Finn's words. "Actually she's capable of doing that, Finn."  
  
"So where would she be, then?"  
  
Suddenly Veronica had a very good clue as to where Marguerite might be hiding. "I think I know where Marguerite is. Common, Finn." She grabbed Finn's arm and darted towards the exit doors of the auditorium.  
  
"Hey. Where are you two going?" He called out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"WHAT? NOTHING TO SAY? What a coincidence! You didn't have anything to say that time either!!! What was it?! You were too busy praising yourself in your air-bubbled brained head for being so masterfully deceitful??? What? Still have no response? Cat got your bloody tongue?! Well, I certainly have something to say to you, you lout!" Roxton still remained silent to allow Marguerite her chance to vent off her frustration. It was clearly evident that she had suppressed these feelings deep within her and only now were they beginning to resurface.  
  
Taking his silence as his response she continued. "I CAN'T believe I actually thought of YOU as my friend. The fact that THE John Roxton would even be associated with the likes of me! How utterly preposterous! All those times when you treated me like a friend! You... you despicable phony! Are you even aware of what you did that day? Do you know how much it hurt??? NO! Mr. Popularity. Big man on campus! THE John Roxton. The ever adored fraud that you are! You didn't care who you hurt! Didn't care as long as they were out of your way!"  
  
If looks could kill. Roxton wouldn't have been dead. He would have been deader than dead. His head would have blown up like an over-inflated balloon under her heated glare. Her fiery tongue lashed out at him with such overwhelming fury he was terrified he would self-combust into an inferno of scorching flames. He was not prepared for her the next words that came out of her mouth.  
  
"You are a thoughtless, heartless inconsiderate monster! And I. HATE. YOU!" Her face was flushed from her sudden outburst. The eyes that just a moment ago flashed with pure hatred, had softened and filled with tears. "I... I trusted you." Her voice whispered out so quietly that Roxton thought that it was a voice in the wind.  
  
And suddenly she pounced onto her feet and darted down the hallway with incredible speed.  
  
"MARGUERITE!" He called out. But he didn't chase her. Her words had stung him to the very core of his being. Feeling dejected, he called out one in a faint voice. "I'm so sorry Marguerite. Please forgive me."  
  
Veronica and Finn arrived at the lockers just in time to see and hear Marguerite's final outburst.  
  
*Poor guy. He really is trying. Stubborn as a mule, that Marguerite! If only she could leave the past behind, her future would be so much more promising...* Finn frowned and looked to Veronica.  
  
"Should we go see if he's alright?" Veronica nodded.  
  
They approached him slowly.  
  
"Roxton? Are you okay?" Veronica asked quietly as she placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Veronica. But I think I've had enough reliving of the past. Please give Ned my deepest apologies for leaving without saying good-bye." He got up from his kneeling position (having not moved a muscle since he first approached Marguerite) and steadily dragged his feet along the hallway with his shoulders hunched forward as if he was carrying the weight of the world. Leaving Veronica and Finn to stare at his retreating form.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He wearily opened his car door and plopped his emotionally and physically tired body into the car with a grunt. At a lost for words or anything else for that matter, he closed his eyes, dropped his head in his hands and rested it against the steering wheel. His hopes that she would one day be able to forgive him had been dashed away. *Are you going to give up so easily?* A voice in his head spoke quietly. He shook his head in response to the question. That was completely out of the question. He had to make her understand. He had to make sure he had her forgiveness. Even if they couldn't be together, he needed that much at least. Roxton didn't know how or even when, but he knew that he had to make it up to her - somehow. He wasn't exactly sure what it would take. Grovelling? A public apology? Self-inflicted humiliation? All he knew was that he was determined to not let her walk out his life again. Turning the engine on, the radio blared out. His eyes popped open at the choice of song. Funny how even his car felt the need to mock him as he wallowed in his pitiful misery. Roxton stilled for a moment and reflected on the lyrics, he sighed glumly as his vision began to blur.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Everybody needs a little time away  
  
I heard her say, from each other  
  
Even lovers need a holiday  
  
Far away from each other  
  
~*~  
  
Hold me now  
  
It's hard for me to say, I'm sorry  
  
I just want you to stay  
  
~*~  
  
After all that we've been through  
  
I will make it up to you, I promise you  
  
And after all that's been said and done  
  
You're just a part of me I can't let go  
  
~*~  
  
Couldn't stand to be kept away  
  
Not for a day, from your body  
  
(Baby, I can't live without you, not even day)  
  
Wouldn't wanna be swept away  
  
Far away from the one that I love  
  
~*~  
  
Hold me now  
  
It's hard for me to say, I'm sorry  
  
I just want you to know  
  
Hold me now  
  
I really wanna tell you I'm sorry  
  
I could never let you go  
  
~*~  
  
After all that we've been through  
  
I will make it up to you, I promise you  
  
And after all that's been said and done  
  
You're just a part of me I can't let go  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"I guess I've just missed my ride home." Finn said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"You know that Ned and I can always give you a lift home."  
  
"Thanks for the offer. But I think I'll call a cab. You go back to Ned and enjoy the rest of the reunion. Hang out with some old high school friends. Just because things turned a little sour for Marguerite and Roxton doesn't mean that it has to dampen your high school reunion experience."  
  
"Are you sure?" Veronica eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Absolutely. Go. Have fun. Say bye to Ned for me. " She smiled brightly and shooed away her friend.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Finn sighed. *I can't believe she did that! After everything she said. After everything she did. Blasted fool-brained that girl! She's so going to regret this come tomorrow. I know she will. I have to find her and make her realize that she's throwing her chance at happiness down the toilet. They are so made for each other. Why can everyone else see that but them?*  
  
She walked out of the school and walked along the parking lot. Hearing a muffle noise in the darkness, Finn was suddenly very alert. You never knew what could happen when walking alone. "Hello? Whoever's out there, you better watch it! I have a black belt in karate and I know 3 other types of martial arts!!! Plus I can screech loud enough for the whole block to hear!!" She put her fist up in a defensive stance as her eyes darted back and forth to her left and right. That was when a shadow caught her eye. The dark form was sitting on a swing in the park near the school.  
  
"Anyone foolish enough to dare attack you deserves to get their butts whipped." Finn heard a soft voice.  
  
"Marguerite? Is that you?" She cautiously walked closer till her eyes caught sight of the familiar silhouette. "You scared me, you know."  
  
Wiping the back of her hand on a few stray tears she sniffled, "Sorry."  
  
Taking the swing beside Marguerite, Finn looked at her friend. Her face was covered in tear streaks and her eyes had a pinkish tinge and were puffy. Finn placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. At first, she had planned to scold Marguerite for her childish outburst. But now, seeing her friend in such a vulnerable state, she decided against it, knowing that it would do more harm than anything else. She opened her mouth to say some comforting words when Marguerite suddenly chose to speak.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that. He was just... trying to be nice. And what did I do? I practically spat in his face! God, I'm such an idiot." She groaned as she recalled the events. "I was so sure that I was ready to forgive him. I mean, after all, he did come to my aid when Danielle, Calista and Lita were ... One look, Finn. That's all it took to get me furious again. That bloody locker! Everything came flooding back when I opened it. It was like I was back in high school on that day. And then, there he was! My chance to finally say something in response to his hurtful actions. I regretted that day because I let him win. I let him and his friends get away with it without even so much as a fight. So, today I ... I... I said everything that I had always wanted to say. But how come I don't feel as good as I thought I would? How come I actually wished I had just forgiven him and let him comfort me? How come I wish I could turn the clock back and just ..." A fresh set of tears flooded her eyes and spilled over.  
  
Finn pulled her into a gentle hug. "Shh... it's okay, Marguerite. You still have time. He's can't leave town so soon. Everything will work out in the end. I know it will..."  
  
"Thanks, Finn. I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled weakly.  
  
"I don't even want to begin imagine the kind of havoc that would occur! As stubborn as you may be, I have a feeling that Mr. John Roxton is just as stubborn. He won't let you go that easily. I'm sure that's not the last you will see of him." Finn laughed, brightening the mood quickly. This caused Marguerite's grin to widen.  
  
"I'm stubborn, am I?" Marguerite narrowed her eyes and nudged Finn with an elbow.  
  
Finn smirked. *She's back... I was worried for a bit.* "Yah. Madge. Stubborn ... as a ... as a MULE!" She jumped off the swing and ran to duck for cover.  
  
"I'll show YOU who's a MULE!" She cried out as she chased after Finn as if they were two children playing a game of tag. "Get back here! Augh! Blasted shoes!!! Wait till I get my hands on you, Finn!!!" She yelped as she stumbled slightly.  
  
"Uh uh." Finn laughed. "Gotta catch me first!"  
  
**************************  
  
Well. There. Another horrible reaction from our dear, dear Marguerite. :) So, I'm being mean. Sorries. I'll fix it next chapter. For sure. Hee hee... let the fun continue. I do apologize for writing myself into circles and driving you ppls bonkers. But I guess that's my weird style (if you can call it that) of writing. However sucky it may be... hopefully you'll stick with this story. Besides, I think that Marguerite's reaction was just inevitable. Didn't think Roxton had enuff punishment for being so cruel to her. Anywho. I was so unsure as to whether ppl would rather get shorter chapters but more frequent or longer chapters... being the rambler that I am.. I decided against a tiny chapter. Hope you liked it. Flashbacks and more hilarity to come! Now. Clicky on that review button and speak your mind! :) 


	15. Digging a Deeper Hole

Mismatch15  
  
I know this is the part where I say my lengthy thank yous. And I certainly have no qualms about writing a personal thank you to everyone. But I honestly think that would take up way too much room. Besides, I think you've all been waiting for the next chapter. (at least I hope so) So, I'll make a mass thank you (hope you don't mind. Since I'm back at school I don't have as much time... so I do apologize in advance for my delays in updating)  
  
You ppls have been amazing to me. This fic has surpassed 200 reviews!!!! You can't imagine how honoured I am!!! I thank you all for taking the time to review this fic and I'm happy that you all are enjoying this story.  
  
A big hug and thanx goes to brainfear, Jessie, Steffi, Sabrina, Alanna, A. Windsor, Steph, Galxychld, Melissa4, rollypolly, Melanie-Anne, Ascamelien, Anyanka, Lixta, robin2409, Valerie, EIE, Tessa, Michi and Lady Venom!!! (I think that should be everyone) I find it funny how a lot of you want Roxton to suffer even more.. ;)  
  
Now onto the fic...  
  
*****************************  
  
Marguerite sat glumly with her elbows propped up on the front counter and her hands holding up her chin. The day was dragging on. Glancing at the clock, she could've sworn that she saw it was moving backwards. She sighed again wearily.  
  
"Gee Madge, that's like the thousandth time you've sighed."  
  
"Huh?" She broke out of her slump to respond to Finn.  
  
"Look, from the time you walked in the store till now, you've been staring off into space and sighing way too loudly for my comfort. I mean, think of the customers. What better way to welcome them to buy loads and loads of expensive jewellery than to make them feel depressed? Common, Madge. You gotta perk up a bit. How 'bout I go buy you a coffee."  
  
"I'm not really in the mood for coffee." She mumbled back.  
  
"Gasp! Not in the mood for coffee??? Has the world gone berzerk? Soon your going to tell me that pigs have suddenly sprouted wings and are circling your apartment in search of the queen of England!" She waited to see a smile on Marguerite's face. When she was awarded with another sigh she decided against using more sarcasm. "Marguerite. You have to snap out of this slump."  
  
Marguerite blinked at Finn in response.  
  
"For goodness sake. Just ask Ned what hotel Roxton's staying at." Finn was getting so annoyed at Marguerite's childish moping.  
  
Marguerite's head snapped up. "Now why would I want to do that for?"  
  
Rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Because you want to say you're sorry for acting like a fool and ask HIM to forgive you? Really, Madge. I know in your heart you want to forgive him. Maybe you already have and you just don't know it. But you can't let him walk out of your life forever. You owe it to yourself to go and fix things between you two. You know it, I know it... Ned and Vee know it. I'm sure the whole world knows it. Are you really prepared to let such a childish thing get in the way of you being happy?"  
  
"Since when have you become such a psychologist? I'm not accustomed to begging for forgiveness. And I will not start now." *Besides, if he really cared, he would have chased after me instead of let me run out.* She frowned as she recalled how secretly she had wished that Roxton would have run down the hall and pull her into his arms and just embrace her. No. That was the kind of stuff that only happened in movies or novels. But not in real life. Especially not hers.  
  
"You have a head as hard as marble, you know? I'm telling you, you're going to regret this, Madge. And one day, while you're sitting at home you're going to wish..." The bell signalling that someone had entered the store suddenly rang. "Lucky you were saved by the bell." Finn turned and walked to the customer. Putting on a bright smile she greeted them.  
  
Marguerite turned and walked back into her office and shut the door quietly. She knew Finn was right. She already regretted not forgiving Roxton those ten years ago. But pride was on the line. It was a matter of principle. No one was allowed to treat her in such a fashion and expect her to brush it off with a laugh.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Later that night  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry but I can't come to the phone. Please leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP."  
  
"MARGUERITE! Don't you dare not pick up the phone. I will flood your answering machine with messages until you pick up the phone!!! I know you're back from work. Don't try and pretend you're not at home! I've already checked with Veronica and Finn. Pick up the bloody phone! I did not CARRY YOU FOR 9 MONTHS AND spend 24 hours in AN EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL labour so that you could one day not pick up the phone when I called you!!! MARGUERITE KRUX, YOU ANSWER THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Marguerite bit her fingernails nervously as she stared at the phone in sheer horror. *Common, Marguerite. It's your MOTHER. You shouldn't be scared of talking to her. Just pick up the phone and find out why she's calling you. Command centre, this is the brain. Hands, move towards the phone, you're clear to land.* Her hand slowly and shakily moved towards the phone. *Thatta girl. Now fingers grasp the phone and pick it up. ... Good girl. Now bring it to your ear and speak. Mouth, I can't hear you. You're going to have to speak up. MOUTH! That's your job!!!!*  
  
"... uh... hello mother." Her voice was quiet.  
  
"So, you've finally decided to grace me with your presence and pick up the phone. I've been calling you for the past few hours!" Her mother's voice was hard and Marguerite could hear the angered tone in her voice.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why you've been calling me and leaving messages on my machine from noon till now?" Marguerite sighed.  
  
"You even have the audacity to question me??? You, young lady, have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bewildered at what her mother could possibly be referring to, her mind began racing at the possible reasons. *Did I forget an anniversary? When was the last time I visited? What...*  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I'm your mother! Why didn't you tell me! Why did you have to hide the most important day of your life?????" Her voice softened and sounded even pained.  
  
*Uh oh.* Marguerite suddenly had an inkling as to what her mother may have been referring to. "Mother. I can explain..."  
  
"Explain what? How you suddenly ran off and got married to a man I haven't heard of before??? What happened to Charles? I thought you were going to work things out with him. I've never even heard of Mr. Roxton and now he's suddenly my son in-law?!"  
  
She sighed. She was definitely going to have to do a lot of explaining. "Mother... about that..." But before Marguerite could continue she was interrupted.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!!!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Marguerite just managed to sputter.  
  
"When do I get to meet your husband? Well, technically, I should call him my son in-law. But it really doesn't matter what I call him. You've finally settled down. Marguerite, I'm so proud of you." Her voice was positively beaming. It frightened Marguerite to no end.  
  
"When... do you... ... You want to meet him?" Confusion was written all over her face.  
  
"Well, of course I do. Don't I have the right to meet who was able to capture my daughter's heart?"  
  
"I... I guess you do. But mother, there is something I have to say." Marguerite bit her lip nervously. How was she going to get out of this mess?  
  
Her mother ignored her last comment. "When are you free? What are you doing now?"  
  
"Nothing. But..."  
  
"Good. Open the door."  
  
Marguerite's head snapped towards her front door. *Oh my ... *  
  
"Marguerite?" Even before she could finish that thought she heard her mother's voice from outside her apartment door, rather than through the phone.  
  
Reluctantly and very painfully, she walked towards the door and unlocked it. Her mother burst through the doors. She quickly gave Marguerite a hug and then started wandering about the apartment. "Where is he??? Where is my son in-law?"  
  
"Mother, about that..."  
  
"Well, Marguerite. You've hidden him from me for months are you going to continue playing this game of hide and seek? How come I don't see any pictures of you two? Where is all of his stuff? You mean to tell me he threw out all his stuff for you? Why..."  
  
There was no other way but then to say it bluntly. Marguerite cut off her mom with a firm voice. "MOTHER." But when she looked at her mother's face, beaming with pride and excitement she felt even more guilty about telling the truth.  
  
"I lied."  
  
"You what?" Her face dropped.  
  
"Whatever you heard from the grapevine is a lie. I ... I'm... I'm not ... married."  
  
The look on her mother's face tugged at her heart. "Marguerite, where are my heart pills?" Marguerite watched as her mother's face suddenly became flushed and her breathing became staggered. Mrs. Krux placed a hand on her head and another over her heart. Trying to stand was becoming more and more difficult. Her body wavered as she stood there staring at Marguerite dumbfounded.  
  
"YET!" Marguerite blurted without even thinking.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Yet. I'm not married yet!"  
  
"Marguerite?" Her eyes narrowed questioningly.  
  
"We're only engaged. We... I stretched the truth a little because I wanted to show up some people from high school. He played along with my charade."  
  
"So, you're not married. But you're engaged?" She eyed Marguerite suspiciously. "I guess that would explain a lot. Why don't you bring your fiancée over for dinner?" Mrs. Krux' face suddenly lit up with hope.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Great. It's settled. Tomorrow. You two will come over for dinner. It'll just be a small thing. No need to worry about bringing anything. I'll prepare for tomorrows dinner. I better go. It's getting a little late." And without another word, she waltzed out of the apartment.  
  
Marguerite stared at the closed door in disbelief. She flopped on the couch miserably and muttered to herself. *What have I done?*  
  
TBC...  
  
********************************  
  
Alrighties... I do want to apologize again for my lateness in updating. I've been so caught up with my work report I haven't had much time to concentrate on other things. But the report is due tomorrow and I've finished it already! Go me! :) So I thought I'd celebrate by posting this chapter.  
  
What has Marguerite gotten herself into? ;) I'm thinking there might be a flashback in the next chapter... but I'm not sure. I'll let my muse guide this fic. She (or he?) has been doing a good job so far, I think.  
  
Now... uhm. I can't say clicky on the purply submit button.. but basically... set that weird tab thingy to submit review and hit that go button!!! :) speak your mind! I love to hear from you! 


	16. Preparing for war

Mismatch 16  
  
A big thanx goes to Lixta, Steffi, A. Windsor, Jessie, brainfear, Maggie, fab, rumor, Galxychld, rollypolly, Melissa4, robin2409, Alanna, Ascamelien and last but certainly not least EIE! Your continued support means so much to me. Sorries for the delay. Stuff to deal with ... and I don't have as much time. As I promised... a flashback is scheduled... I'm slowly working my way up on this fic. Please be patient with me. See you at the bottom...  
  
Onto the fic.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
"Alright then. Yes, I'll be sure to do that. I'll see you tonight then. You too. Bye." Veronica hung up the phone. *Okay. That was strange.*  
  
She sat at the kitchen table in deep thought. Veronica must have been sitting for a couple of minutes when the phone rang again.  
  
Picking up the receiver, "Hello?"  
  
"Oh. My. God."  
  
Veronica looked puzzled for a moment. "Finn? Is that you?"  
  
"Yah. Who else would it be? Did you get..."  
  
"a very weird phone call?" Veronica finished.  
  
"Exactly. How on earth...?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure that Mrs. Krux hangs out with high society. And apparently, that would include Danielle and her... well... fellow..."  
  
"Barbie dolls?"  
  
"Call them what you may. I'm sure Mrs. Krux heard the whole "Roxton incident" through the grapevine. She was bound to find out. The thing I want to know is, wouldn't she have called Marguerite and ask her about it? I mean, she suddenly hears that her daughter is married..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Don't you get it? Wouldn't Marguerite have told her the truth? That she ISN'T married?"  
  
"I don't think I'm following. Because from what you're saying, it makes it sound like..."  
  
"Marguerite confirmed Mrs. Krux' beliefs by telling her mother that she..."  
  
"... and Roxton are together." They said simultaneously.  
  
"Our dear Marguerite has weaved herself into a nice little tangled web, don't ya think? How on earth is she going to get herself out of this one?" Veronica said with a laugh.  
  
"Actually, I think it's for the best."  
  
"You're kidding me?! Lying is not going to help her. She'll just have to keep lying to cover up her lies... and then where would she be? In a sea full of lies! That's what! And then there are lies covering up other lies and then she'll drown because her lies will over..."  
  
"Vee, you're not making any sense."  
  
"Sorry about that. It's just... why couldn't they work things out the first time?"  
  
"They ARE perfect for each other, aren't they?"  
  
"So, are we going to help the tortured souls?"  
  
"I think that's already a given. Question is, how exactly are we going to help?"  
  
"I'm sure we'll come up with something. Who knows, maybe they'll find a way themselves and we won't have to do a thing."  
  
Finn looked at the clock and noticed the time. "Vee, I'd love to sit and chat but I should be going or I might be late for work."  
  
"Yeah, I should get myself ready too. So, I'll see you tonight. And remember, mum's the word to arguerite-may on the arty-pay."  
  
"Who on the what what?"  
  
"Nevermind. Just don't spill the beans to Marguerite."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marguerite sat at her desk nervously. Her brain had been wracked with the thought of what was to come. She mentally weighed both sides. One way, she showed up at her mother's without Roxton and told her the TRUTH. Which was probably the right thing to do. The other option was to track down the supposed "fiancé" in question, bring him to meet her mother and continue the charade. She knew what she SHOULD do. Funny thing was that the latter sounded like a better option.  
  
"Marguerite!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How come it seems to me that you're getting more and more flighty each day?" Finn stood with her arms crossed and her eyebrows slightly quirked.  
  
"Flighty?"  
  
"You know, lost in space... off in "La-La Land"... ?" Finn pulled up a chair and swung a leg over and plopped on the chair. Propping her elbows on the back of the chair she looked at Marguerite with a quizzical look. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" She asked in child-like innocence.  
  
Marguerite thought whether to confide in Finn or not. She opened her mouth to reply but at the last moment, she decided against telling Finn about her situation. Most likely, Finn would laugh at her. "Nothing. Just... thinking. That's all."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Well, if there's anything I can do..."  
  
"As a matter of fact. There is a small favour I would like to ask of you."  
  
"I knew it was coming." Finn chuckled.  
  
"I... There's something I have to do."  
  
"No worries, Madge. I CAN eat lunch alone. It's no biggie."  
  
Marguerite smiled at her friend. Finn was so very understanding. Often, it made Marguerite wonder what she did to deserve such a great friend. "I'll try to be back ASAP."  
  
"Don't rush yourself. I can handle the store for the hour that you're gone. I won't burn the place down. Trust me, Madge. I've got it all under control."  
  
"That makes one of us." Marguerite muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Just talking to myself. That's all. I better be going or I might ..." She grabbed her coat and purse and ran out of the store.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Malone. There is someone here to see you."  
  
"Janice, I don't have any appointments lined up for today." Ned had one arm through the sleeve of his coat and was just about ready to head off to lunch.  
  
"She says it's of urgency."  
  
"Can you take a message? I'm kind of hungry."  
  
"Mr. Malone. She will not take no for an answer... No wait. You can't go through there! Stop! You can't do that! Security!!!"  
  
All of a sudden, his office door slammed wide open. Revealing a very impatient woman.  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
"Hiya Ned. I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop by." She flashed him a smile.  
  
"And to what pleasure, Milady, do I owe this grand visit of yours?" He joked.  
  
"Actually. I need your help." She asked seriously.  
  
Ned's face dropped. "This sounds serious. What's wrong, Marguerite?"  
  
Suddenly, without warning, tears started welling up in her eyes. She opened her eyes wide and fought hard to blink. She waved her hand furiously to fan herself. "Whew. I think I have some dust in my eye..." She smiled weakly.  
  
Ned was by her side in a heartbeat. "Marguerite?" He gently put his arm around her. "How about we go somewhere and just talk? That okay with you?" He looked at his friend, obviously worried.  
  
Marguerite nodded slowly. "I'd like that."  
  
~~~~~  
  
They sat in silence for quite some time. Ned was patient though. He knew that Marguerite would say something when she was ready.  
  
"Ned... I'm sorry about all this. I know that you're busy with work and I shouldn't have left Finn to deal with the store by herself but..."  
  
He continued to listen intently. Only nodding in response.  
  
"Augh! Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut? I can't believe the hole I've dug for myself. Ned. I need a favour."  
  
"Anything. You know that."  
  
"I need..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"IneedtogetthenumberwhereRoxton'sstayingat." The words rushed out in a tumble of incoherent babble.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"IneedtogetthenumberwhereRoxton'sstayingat." She tried again. But her tongue was not cooperating with her.  
  
"Marguerite. You know. I can't understand a word you're saying. Try to separate your words with spaces." He smiled.  
  
Marguerite took a deep breath and tried again. Third time's a charm, wasn't it? "I need you to get the number where Roxton's staying at."  
  
If Ned had been drinking coffee, he would have sprayed Marguerite with a mouthful of Java. "Excuse me? You need..."  
  
"Roxton's phone number." She said firmly.  
  
"Can I ask why? Or is that confidential information?"  
  
"I'd rather not say."  
  
"Alright. I can live with that. Uhm... hold on. Let me check my Palm." He whipped out his PDA and pulled out Roxton's hotel number. "You know, he leaves tomorrow to head back to L.A."  
  
"He does?!" Marguerite cried out and in an instant clamped her hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything else. Realizing how that must have sounded she added nonchalantly, "Really? Didn't know."  
  
Ned looked at her questioningly. "Yah. Tomorrow's his last night in town. I was planning on meeting up with him tonight before he left."  
  
"Oh." She quickly scrawled the number down.  
  
"Oh? Oh a good thing or Oh a bad thing?"  
  
"Nothing. Thanks for the information, Ned. I think I should head back. Who knows what mischief Finn has gotten herself into without me to supervise. She acts more like a child than anything."  
  
~~~~~  
  
She stared at the phone and the number she had scribbled down on a napkin. Her fingers trembled. She could always back out of this. Tell her mother the truth. That she had basically lied to her face when she said she was engaged. As she picked up the phone an image flashed through her head.  
  
The next thing Marguerite knew, she was in her old bedroom. The past, once again flooding back to haunt her.  
  
flashback  
  
She was sitting on her bed with a small scrap piece of paper in her hand. *I can't believe I have to call him. What on earth am I going to say? I can't just call Roxton up and start a casual conversation! That's just SO VERY WRONG! Calm down, girl. You're doing this for a class assignment. Nothing else. Well, of course nothing else. Like there would be any other reason to talk to him? Silly girl. Stop wasting time staring at the phone number. Just dial the number.*  
  
Slowly her brain regained control and she dialled his number. Anxiously awaiting as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" A woman's voice spoke.  
  
"Hi. I'm looking for John. I mean, Roxton. I mean, John Roxton. Is he available at the moment? If he's busy, I can call back later. I'm sorry. I don't want to intrude if..."  
  
"My dear, he's perfectly free to take your call. Can you hold for a second?" The kindly voice said with a hint of laughter.  
  
"Oh. Uhm. Sure. Thank you very much."  
  
Marguerite unconsciously brought her free hand to her mouth and started to bite her nails nervously. *I sound like a blubbering fool! Could I stutter any more?* She heard a slight shuffling from the other line and heard a couple of muffled words: Polite. Young lady. Phone. After a couple more shuffling noise, someone picked up the phone line.  
  
"I got it, mother." And there was a slight noise of the phone being hung up.  
  
"Hey, Marguerite?"  
  
That startled her a bit. "Uhm. Yah?" There was a short pause.  
  
"You called me first, you know?" He chuckled softly.  
  
Shaking her head to regain her composure, she mentally slapped herself. "Oh... OH! Yeah. I did. Uhm. I was.. uh.. calling about the assignment. When did you want to meet together to work on it? I know you have a busy schedule with all the football practices and stuff and I know that it's prolly not the most convenient thing for you but if you don't want to work on it.. that's fine with me.. I'll just work on it and..."  
  
"Marguerite?" He interrupted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're babbling. I don't think you've taken a breath since the beginning of that phrase." He smiled.  
  
"I didn't?" She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. And of course I want to meet to work on the assignment. I'm not making any plans for you to work on it alone. This is supposed to be a partnership. You know, we're *Married*. It wouldn't be fair."  
  
"Oh." She was so glad she wasn't talking to him face to face because she was completely flushed. Though, she was sure he could tell even through the phone line.  
  
"So... when's the best time for you?" He asked.  
  
"Anytime is fine for me. Weekend?"  
  
"Sure. But it has to be before 6pm. I have to meet Danielle at the mall."  
  
She frowned slightly at the mention of Danielle's name. Danielle obviously didn't like her and the feeling was mutual for Marguerite. Brushing those thoughts aside, "How about Saturday at noon? The public library?"  
  
"The one two blocks from school? Sure. Sounds great."  
  
"Alright then. Uhm... I guess that's all."  
  
"Guess so." Another uncomfortable pause of silence. "I'll see you in class then?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Marguerite."  
  
"Bye." She held the phone to her ear, waiting for him to hang up first. But apparently, he was doing the same thing.  
  
"Marguerite? You still there?"  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"I was waiting for you to hang up first."  
  
"So was I."  
  
"This is silly." His smile could be felt through the phone. It warmed Marguerite's heart. How was it that such a supposedly stuck up guy was such a sweet... She stopped her thoughts before they could continue along the path that they were headed. *It's only because you're working with him for a major assignment. He probably expects me to do most of the work.* But somehow a small voice inside of her was telling her otherwise. "We could be here for hours. How about we hang up at the same time then?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"At the count of three. One. Two. Three." click  
  
Marguerite smiled as she stared at the phone. He was such a sweetheart. How was that even remotely possible? With all the stories she heard about Roxton. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe they all were wrong about him. Maybe, he was a decent guy hiding behind a tough, macho disguise. She looked at the phone once more before she got up and went downstairs to turn on the television to relax a bit before starting her math homework.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Roxton stared at the phone still in his hands even as the dial tone sounded. What on earth was wrong with him? He never had ANY trouble hanging up after a conversation with Danielle. Why did he want to be the last to hang up after talking to Marguerite? And why did his heart skip a beat when, after speaking to his mother, he realized that the person who was calling was Marguerite? So many new emotions were welling up inside him. Ones that he thought he'd never feel. At least, not yet. He was young. A carefree spirit. At the prime of his youth. Why was he thinking of the future? And in particular, one with Marguerite? He shook his head, as if it would shake away his thoughts. He sighed lightly and gently placed the phone down on the receiver. Saturday. It was only two days away. But suddenly, it felt like an eternity.  
  
end of flashback  
  
"Hello, John Roxton speaking."  
  
TBC...  
  
*****************************  
  
oops. No confrontation yet. ;) it'll happen.. you know it will. As I said before. Way too much work. With three different labs and all the prepping for preliminary reports and the memo reports... plus test, assignments and just everything else school can throw at me... I haven't had as much time as I'd like to work on this. I do hope that this was worth the wait tho. And yes. For those who were there... I'm still floating from the David Orth chat! Eek! Way too cool!!! :D Alright. I'm done. Please review and speak your mind! 


	17. The call of a lifetime ?

Mismatch 17  
  
A/N: Sorries. I just felt really wrong for not putting my usual thank yous. So... I've decided to put them back. I know. It's been a while since I updated. I have excuses... uni is crazy! Midterms, assignments, lab reports... the whole she-bang! But I squeezed some time outta my schedule to throw this short chapter together.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Anyanka: Are you okey? Hope you didn't fall out of your chair too hard.. :)  
  
Fab: sorrie to keep you waiting... and I do apologize that it isn't as long as my usual chappies..  
  
Galxychld: well... the phone call didn't turn out how I originally planned to write it. But I guess I just have to trust my muse and follow.. this IS leading somewhere... I promise. :)  
  
Steffi: Thank you so much for all of your support!!! I'm still reeling from the chat!!! ;) whoooo!!! Need to take deep breaths...  
  
Pam: You're writing is so amazing! And I'm so honoured that you enjoy my fic. Really, I am! Can't wait to read more stuff from you too!  
  
Sec: Thank you. I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment... I would've added more... but due to lack of time... I'll be sure to add more as soon as I can.  
  
Rolly: Wow. I'm glad you find this fic humourous! Yay! I'm actually funny!!! ;) Go me! Seriously tho, I'm so glad you liked it!  
  
A. Windsor: Thanx for the review!!! :)  
  
EIE: You're enthusiasm always leaves me feeling more confident about my writing! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! I always look forward to hearing from you!!!  
  
Alanna: eek. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Nail-biting? I like that! :D Well... it prolly will be like that till the very end.. which I must sadly admit is coming very soon. (well... if I find the time to write.)  
  
Two mysterious reviewers: Thank yous whoever you are!!! :D  
  
Cannot end this lengthy thank you note without mentioning... SSO: What can I say? You're amazing! :D I can't wait for the Ont TLW gathering!!! *jumps up and down wildly in excitement* Keep on writing yourself, eh?  
  
Finally... the next chapter... There. I feel so much better. I do apologize to those who would rather me not do those thank yous... but you must understand how important I feel it is to say these thank yous!! The support for this fic has completely been so unexpected but welcome!!  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
... "John Roxton speaking."  
  
silence  
  
"Hello?"  
  
silence  
  
"Is anyone there?"  
  
click  
  
Roxton looked at the phone and stared at it in confusion. *How odd? A prank phone call in the middle of the day?* He returned to the newspaper and reached for his cup of coffee.  
  
ring  
  
Sighing at being interrupted once again, he debated on whether to attempt to answer the phone or let it continue to ring. After the third ring, he decided against ignoring the annoyingly incessant ringing.  
  
"Hello. This is John Roxton speaking."  
  
silence  
  
*Not again.* He thought.  
  
"John. How are you doing?" Startled by the sound of a voice on the other line, it took Roxton a moment to recognize the caller.  
  
"Ned! Great to hear from you! You didn't call me before as some kind of prank, did you?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Hey. I know that it's your last day in town. Why don't we get together for dinner, coffee or drinks later tonight?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Roxton smiled.  
  
"Will you be in around 6pm? I'll just call to make sure Veronica is fine with it and give you a call back after work."  
  
"Sure thing. I have no plans for tonight. So I should be here when you call."  
  
"Great! I'll talk to you later then."  
  
Roxton hung up the phone and chuckled. Leave it up to Neddy-boy to make a big deal about him heading back home. It did make him feel a little better that someone actually cared. Too bad it wasn't the person he had hoped it would be...  
  
As he finished his train of thought, the phone rang again. *That Ned. Always forgetting to mention something...*  
  
He picked up the phone swiftly. "Ned. What did you forget to say?" He chuckled.  
  
"John?"  
  
Roxton stopped dead in his tracks. His mind HAD to be playing tricks on him. There was absolutely no way...  
  
"Marguerite?!"  
  
Marguerite smiled into the phone. "I'm quite impressed you recognize my voice. It HAS been a while since we've talked on the phone."  
  
*You have NO idea.* Roxton thought. However, he decided against voicing his opinion in fear that he would scare her off. She was calling him. That was a good sign, wasn't it? Obviously, she had something to say to him. Hopefully it wouldn't be another tongue lashing. His poor heart could only handle so much rejection.  
  
There was a long pause of silence. Marguerite was losing her nerve. He probably thought she was a complete idiot. She started to mentally berate herself over being so foolish as to calling him and asking him to... What had she been thinking? After the way she had treated him the day of the reunion? After all she had put him through even when he was trying to make amends...  
  
"Marguerite. You called me, remember?"  
  
"Oh. Yes. I guess I did."  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Huh?" Marguerite was still too busy scolding herself that none of his words were processing correctly.  
  
"I assume you had a reason to have tracked my number down."  
  
"Right." Another pause.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked with concern. What would have caused her to track his number down and call him? Could she have finally decided to forgive him and give him another chance? He shook his head. How could he even imagine that he was forgiven?  
  
"I'm fine." *Why is it so hard to apologize? Just say those three words. I. Am. Sorry. Common Marguerite. People say that all the time. How come you can't do such a simple thing as that?*  
  
"Marguerite, do you have something..."  
  
"Look, it was silly of me to call. It's nothing really. I'm sorry I wasted your..." She blurted out as she attempted to make her quick escape. Her shaky hand moved to hang up the phone when his voice stopped her.  
  
"Wait! Please don't hang up!" The urgency in his voice almost sounded desperate.  
  
She stared at the phone. Why was it so hard to walk away from this man? What strange pulling force was keeping her on from hanging up?  
  
"Marguerite? Are you still there?"  
  
With as steady a voice she could manage she croaked out, "Yes. I'm still here."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. There was still hope. She hadn't slammed this door in his face... yet.  
  
"Look. I'd really like to talk to you before I leave for L.A. But not on the phone. There's something you have to hear. And I'd like to tell you in person."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. What was it about this man that made her heart turn into a puddle of mush at the sound of his voice? *Confound these girly emotions!* She scoffed at herself.  
  
"Would you be free to meet sometime later today?" He asked with sudden optimism.  
  
"I..."  
  
click  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Roxton, but I have an important call waiting for you on another line."  
  
"Can you take a message please, miss?"  
  
"I was told that it was rather important that you receive this call." He sighed. Interrupted yet again.  
  
"Marguerite. I have to take this call. Will you hold on for a moment?" He switched to the second line. "Hello?"  
  
"Johnny. I didn't know that Veronica planned to go to a party. But she said that I could bring a friend. No one would mind. There would be so many people that no one would notice the extra body. Are you up for that instead of our original plan?"  
  
"Ned, you're a good friend and all... but your timing sucks."  
  
Ned narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"Can I call you back? I'm actually in the middle of an important call."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Sure thing, Roxton."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Suddenly she heard complete silence. This gave her some time to reflect on just what she had been planning to do. *What on earth was I thinking? Was I REALLY going to ask Roxton to pretend to be my fiancé just to trick mother? How could I even THINK of doing such a thing? Sooner or later she would find out the truth and I would be forced to fess up to the truth. And the later it is, the more complicated things will become. I can't go through with this! This is so completely and utterly pathetic.*  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Sorry about that Marguerite. So, when did you want to meet?"  
  
silence  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
dial tone  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marguerite stared at the pay phone. She had made her decision. It was time that her mother heard the truth. And tonight at the so-called dinner for her and Roxton, she would show up by herself and explain everything. She walked out of the hotel doors and took one last glance back as she thought about what she almost did.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Roxton sighed as he hung up the phone. Blast it all! He had been SO close. Ned. He shook his head. Why was it that Ned had THE WORSE TIMING EVER?! It was as if he had some psychic ability to pick up when it was the worse time to call him. *Alert. Roxton needs to finish this conversation! MUST intervene and make his life miserable!!!!* Roxton shook those thoughts out of his mind. It wasn't fair to put the blame on Ned. He had done nothing wrong. Well, not intentionally.  
  
He picked up the phone again and dialled. "Ned? About that dinner you mentioned earlier..."  
  
TBC...  
  
*******************************  
  
Wow. That was kinda short. Sorry. But yes. With the little bit of time that I'm slacking from my studies... I decided, what the hey... I should try to post another chapter asap before ppl forget that this fic even existed in the first place...  
  
But alas. I regret to inform you that this fic IS coming to an end soon. Well.. as soon as I have the time to write the chapters. I've had quite a few other ideas popping up and I don't want to start anything new until I finish this... (who knows... "Hidden World" might call to me for an ending.)  
  
And yes. I'm STILL reeling from my b-day present... even tho Rach didn't answer my question it was sucha cool experience!!! Next up... Snowy!!! :D hee hee... Alright. I'll shuddup and get back to work. 


	18. UnWelcomed Surprise

Mismatch 18  
  
Wow.. as I was telling SSO.. I had the choice between working on an assignment and finishing this chapter. Guess who won? ;) Common, take a guess... :D Alright. So I decided to slack off... eh. It got you another chapter.  
  
Thank yous to...  
  
Sabrina: Sorry to hear you can't make it Sat. But if you pop in a few tapes of TLW you can be with us in spirit! :D  
  
CrimsonCat: eeek!!! This Saturday! That's like less than a week away!!! I'm so excited! Can't wait to see ya! :D and I'm glad you've changed your MIA status... School IS nutz sometimes... but yes. Don't go missing on us for too long again, kay? Cuz I really want to see you update a lot of your fics! *ahem* Inertia... koff koff. ;) And you ARE one of my fave authors... ***big hug back*** now get back to writing your fic... :D  
  
Fab: am I that predictable? :D you've got it right on the dot... well... not RIGHT on the dot. But pretty close. I'd give you a prize but I ran out yesterday... ;)  
  
Galxychld: hee hee. Poor Neddy boy. :) oblivious to everything... but that's what we love about him, right? And it warms my heart to hear that this fic is your "escapism" from the craziness of life... trust me, writing it does the same thing to me...  
  
Steffi: You're always so great in reviewing!!! Luv ya! :D As for this fic... it IS slowly winding down.. but ya know me... I could extend this forever! :D  
  
Mystery reviewer: Thank you for the compliment. I honestly never would've guessed I would keep this fic for 17 chapters... it kinda just happened.  
  
A. Windsor: Glad you liked it! :)  
  
EIE: Girl, you are the SWEETEST person ever! :D Likewise, whatever I say about your fic is also true! Sorry to hear you were feeling sick before... hopefully you're all better now! Yes, the hustle and bustle of school has died down (for now) since I've gotten all my horrible midterms back... eh, just gotta work harder for the finals. But nuff bout my struggling marks... :) back to the task at hand. There's another chapter for you to read! :D And omgosh... LOVED the last chapter of your fic!!! You are truly gifted!  
  
Hunnygirl: OMGOSH! You read all 17 chapters in ONE sitting!!! You SO deserve a prize or something... a cookie? Brownie? Chocolate cake? I dunno! But wow...! And your review made me laugh... alright. I'm thinking of your poor doggie. Tried to get this chapter out asap.. hopefully I'm not too late :)  
  
Robin2409: Thanx again for the review!  
  
Alanna: Thankee for the kind words. Yes. I seem to enjoy throwing everything I have at the poor girl. It's a wonder Marguerite hasn't up and walked outta my crazy fic. :D  
  
Rollie: I'm so sorry to leave you hanging for "Hidden World"... I haven't totally written out the possibility in continuing it... but... well. Let's just get this fic finished first! :D  
  
g-PRIME: Please do not jump off a bridge! How will you be able to read the conclusion? ;) And thanx so much for helping in boost my ego! :D hee hee..  
  
Nikita: Aww... that was so sweet. Thank you so much for saying that. :) *blushes*  
  
Alright. That was like 2 pages of thank yous. I'm so sorry to those who can't stand that... :( please forgive me? Take this chapter as a peace offering or something.. Now... after what seems to be like eons ago, here's the next chapter!!!  
  
**********************************  
  
She turned off the ignition and stared out blankly. *You sure stuck your foot in your mouth big time, Madge ol' girl. If you had your foot stuck any farther down your throat you would be a shoo-in for Cirque du Soleil! Gotta face the music some time, though.* She sighed again. Her inner voice was having a ball of a time letting her know just what a fool she was. However, it WAS her own fault that she was in this mess. Whoever said the truth would set you free obviously did NOT have the pleasure of meeting her mother.  
  
"Mother, I lied... NO NO NO!" She grumbled in frustration. "You may be wondering why I'm here by myself. Well. You see, there is no fiancé. SURPRISE! Argh!" She cried out. *Only I could dig a hole this deep and step right in it.* Reluctantly, she dragged herself out of the car stared at the front door.  
  
Shakily, she raised a hand to the doorbell. *Here goes... everything!* She rang it once. There was a brief moment of silence. *Well, what do you know? Maybe she forgot?* She thought hopefully. Just as she turned around to head for her car, the door opened. Marguerite gritted her teeth.  
  
"Marguerite!"  
  
She plastered on a fake smile and turned. "Mother!"  
  
"Come in! Here, come on in dear. Let me take that." She helped take Marguerite's coat and looked outside the door. "Where's my son-in law to be?"  
  
"Mother, about that..."  
  
"Oh. I see. The man's so busy with work that he's coming later, right? Perfect! Marguerite. Dinner's almost ready. Oh. I almost forgot. I left some food in the fridge downstairs. Can you go down there and bring it up for me?"  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"Hurry up dear. The food isn't going to open the fridge door and climb up those stairs on its own, now is it?"  
  
"No but..."  
  
"Marguerite Krux. I'm your mother and I'm telling you to go down into the basement and get the food. That is not a request."  
  
She sighed. "Yes, mother."  
  
Walking to the basement door she shook her head. Alright. At least her mother was giving her time to come up with some kind of explanation to excuse her behaviour. She opened the door and walked down the stairs. It HAD been a while since she went down there. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she flicked on the switch.  
  
"CONGRADULATIONS!!!!" And then everything went black.  
  
... ... ...  
  
Some time later  
  
"Marguerite? You okay? Marguerite??" She heard voices muttering in the background. Fuzzy images displayed before her.  
  
"Madge, are you dead?"  
  
"Funny, Finn." Veronica rolled her eyes and offered Marguerite a glass of water. "Marguerite, can you sit up?"  
  
She was still feeling slightly dazed. What on earth just happened? She shook her head lightly and sat up. Rubbing her eyes and placing another hand on her forehead she suddenly registered the flock of people in her mother's basement. She brushed one hand through her hair and noticed bits of confetti falling off onto her shoulders and the floor. "What... what's going on?"  
  
"Goof, we're celebrating your engagement!"  
  
"Oh Lord, give me strength." She pleaded.  
  
"Here, let me help you up." Veronica said as she supported Marguerite and pulled her up. "Careful, now."  
  
Suddenly, she was surrounded by people who were all trying to shake her hand and hug her while squealing out in delight about how lucky she was to have finally found her soul mate.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"  
  
"How did he propose?"  
  
"How long have you been going out?"  
  
"Let me look at the ring!"  
  
Her head was swimming. Question after question, Marguerite was being bombarded. Veronica and Finn noticed her panicked look. "Alright people! Back it up! Give her some breathing room!" Finn yelled out and started pushing people out of the way like a body guard for a movie star.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up first." Veronica whispered to her. "The guest of honour will be back." She announced as she and Finn helped Marguerite upstairs.  
  
Once they were upstairs in one of the guest rooms, away from the other guest's earshot, Marguerite knew what was going to happen. She cringed in preparation for an obscene amount of scolding about how wrong it was to lie... blah blah blah.  
  
"Marguerite. You've got the mouth the size of the Grand Canyon!" Veronica laughed.  
  
"I was wondering, just how ARE you going to get yourself out of this mess?"  
  
Suddenly it dawned on her. Completely ignoring their questions she blurted, "What are you two doing here???"  
  
"Your mother prepared a surprise party for you and John." Finn quirked her eyebrows. "Is there something you're not telling us?"  
  
"You both know very well that I'm not engaged."  
  
"Yah. We do. But apparently you have a house full of people who don't." Veronica pointed out.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"Look, we just decided to play along considering that YOU told your mother that you were engaged."  
  
"Common, Madge. If you wanted your mother to know the truth, she would've known by now."  
  
"I was just going to tell her that I made it up... now she's got everybody I've ever known over here to celebrating a non-existent engagement!!! She found even found my old choir teacher for pity's sake!!!" She groaned and buried her head in a pillow. "Mmmmph mmph mph mph mmmmph..."  
  
"Madge, darling... when you talk into the pillow, it makes it REALLY difficult to understand what you're saying." Finn laughed lightly as she gently patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Look, whether you do it now or later, you have to tell your mother the truth. And now that the news has spread even further. You're going to have to tell them too."  
  
Marguerite groaned again.  
  
"You ready to face the masses, your highness?" Finn motioned towards the door.  
  
"No." She said weakly. "But do I have a choice?"  
  
Both Finn and Veronica shook their heads.  
  
"Fine. Let's get this over with!" She sat up straight stared determinedly at the door and stood up. Taking one big deep breath, she marched out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"Well, Finn. I think the charade is coming to an end."  
  
"'Fraid so, Vee. It's too bad, though. I would've really enjoyed to see Roxton and Marguerite pose as an engaged couple to trick all of them."  
  
Marguerite slowly but surely made the seemingly long trek down the stairs to face the masses. She stopped halfway and stared at the multitude of faces down below. *This is NOT going to be easy.* She sighed yet again. *I deserve this. I started this. Now, I have to end it.* She glanced over her shoulder and saw the encouraging faces of her friends. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth. "Friends and family. I would like to you to know how much I appreciate you all coming here but there is something that must be said. Something you should all know. No. NEED to know. I am not..."  
  
ding dong  
  
"Hold that thought dear." Her mother shouted from below and went to open the door. "NED! I'm so glad you made it!" Then she looked to his companion.  
  
"John, I would like to introduce..." He started.  
  
"Mr. John Roxton?" Her face was beaming.  
  
"How did..." But Roxton was interrupted.  
  
"John. I've heard so much about you! I didn't know you were coming with Ned. Oh, please, do come in! Wouldn't want you to stand outside the entire time. Here, let me take your coats. Would you like something to drink? How long have you been hiding this secret? How did you finally convince my baby to agree? Have you both agreed on a date? You can call me mother..." She blurted out.  
  
Roxton was completely stunned. *You can call me MOTHER? WHAT ON EARTH WAS SHE SMOKING?!* Slightly terrified of the strange woman he looked to Ned for help. But Ned simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Mother?" Roxton managed to sputter out.  
  
Her face lit up and she sprung out and embraced him in a warm hug. "Welcome to the family!", she cried out in joy. Tears of happiness streamed down her face. Mrs. Krux pulled back. "Oh forgive me. I'm just so happy! Now where's that daughter of mine?" She turned and searched through the crowd of people who were congregated at the bottom of the stairs and by the front door. Everyone's eyes shot up to the stairway. Following everyone's line of vision, Roxton slowly turned his head. There, standing with a look of pure horror on her face was none other than Marguerite.  
  
"Congrats, buddy!" Ned slapped him on the back. "I knew you two were meant for each other! I just knew it! Matchmaking Mal..." Ned couldn't even finish his sentence as everyone started to swarm Roxton in order to shake his hand, pat him on the back and give him a hearty congratulations.  
  
Marguerite was helpless. She couldn't help but gawk at him. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be getting ready to leave her life forever. She would never have to think about him or the weird mushy feelings she got whenever she saw him. Never be reminded of his betrayal. Never again to be reminded of her stupidity that day of the reunion OR the phone call. HE WAS RUINING HER PLAN! Figured the man would pull a stunt like this.  
  
*Wouldn't it be so easy to just get him to play along again? No need to embarrass yourself by telling the truth. You can just later say that you cancelled the engagement and never have to speak of this ever again.* Her inner voice chimed.  
  
As tempting as that idea sounded, she knew that it would only worsen things. She looked upwards and said a silent prayer. Taking one deep breath she opened her mouth. "Excuse me..." She could barely hear herself over the commotion below. "Uh... excuse me everyone.. I have something to say." Still everyone was too busy trying to get to know the mysterious fiancé to notice Marguerite. Getting annoyed at not being paid attention to she placed to fingers between her lips and whistled a high piercing whistle.  
  
She cleared her throat nervously. *It's now or never, Marguerite.* "There has been a misunderstanding... John and I are..."  
  
"ENGAGED?!?!?!" Everyone's head snapped to the front door. If Marguerite thought this night couldn't get any worse, she was VERY wrong.  
  
TBC...  
  
*******************************  
  
Yikes. This chapter was so long on account of the thank yous... :) But yes. I can't promise you another chapter soon. But I'll give it my best! And excuse my craziness! I'm just really excited about this upcoming Saturday!!! :D woohoo. TLW watching MARATHON! :D Can it get any better? Well... maybe if Snowy or David decides to drop in for a visit.. (hey, I can dream, can't I?) ;) 


	19. Misread Signs

Mismatch 19  
  
Alright. I have one more exam to go... and I WAS productive yesterday so after some serious studying I decided to take another crack at this chapter. I was going to wait till after exams (tomorrow) but I just couldn't wait! Honestly tho, this has been written at least 2 or 3 different ways and took me forever to write. It's true, this is coming to a close. I'm just trying to point my story in the correct direction. So please be patient with me... :)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Steffi: You've always been so good to me in reviewing!! :) You can't imagine how happy I get when I see a review from you! Thank you so much!!! And don't worry... I seem to enjoy writing alt-u fics... if ppl complain about something I can play the alt-reality card... ;) So, I'm sure you'll see more from me (eventually)  
  
A. Windsor: Glad you liked the chapter! Now onto more important matters. Where's my next chapter of YOUR fic????  
  
Galxychld: I apologize for the wait. And Marguerite and Roxton are totally made for each other... just gotta get them to both realize it. ;)  
  
Sarah: Thanx for the review... I Will finish it soon... :)  
  
Fab: Your question will be answered very soon... read on ahead...  
  
Anyanka: :) hee hee... as I said to fab, you'll find out who's at the door...  
  
Robin2409: It's weird... I go crazy when other ppl write cliffies. but I seem to do it so often myself. Thanx for the compliment!  
  
Jessie: OMGosh! Can I give you a hug??? I'm on your fave list? Awww... that's so sweet of you!!! Thank you so much!!!  
  
CrimsonCat: Sigh... the reunion didn't turn out *exactly* as it was planned... can you believe it? SNOW??? For goodness sake.. we had like a sprinkling of snow and then you guys get it dumped all over!!! We MUST plan another one! Which I know we Will eventually plan. :D  
  
g-Prime: Apologies for causing such confusion about a TLW marathon... it was just a bunch of us TLW fans in the Southern Ont area planning to meet and just basically stuff ourselves with food and watch TLW. :D  
  
EIE: O-M-G! You're reviews always send me into hysterical fits of laughter! I SO tried to catch you before you fell outta your chair but the time zone diff caused me to miss. *shrugs* I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner to end your suffering. Hope this isn't too late! :D  
  
Rumor: Hee hee... I sure did throw Marguerite into a large hole and am just standing at the top staring down at her trying to get out. I know... I'm horrible... ;)  
  
Gabbo: You're back!!! :D Thanx for dropping me a note! Now where's that final chapter of yours??? I can't believe you did that!!! Ack!!! I totally didn't expect that!!! You sneaky person, you!!! ;)  
  
Maggie: Brilliant? Awww... *blushes* You're too kind! :D  
  
Anonymous person: Thanx for the review... tho I'm still curious as to how ff.net makes ppl's name disappear so I can't thank the person... uh... in person? :)  
  
Michi: I'm a-hurryin'... not fast enuff. :P ah well. Here's un autre chapitre!  
  
Asd: a newbie reader! :D Wow! I'm honoured! Thank you so much for your review!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
and NOW, here's the next chapter (after numerous re-writes tho that does NOT mean it is error free. Ignore any typos and stuff. Thankee)  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
(previously on Mismatch...)  
  
She cleared her throat nervously. *It's now or never, Marguerite.* "There has been a misunderstanding... John and I are..."  
  
"ENGAGED?!?!?!" Everyone's head snapped to the front door. If Marguerite thought this night couldn't get any worse, she was VERY wrong.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
"Charles? What on earth are you doing here?" She gasped in horror.  
  
"Me? Funny you should ask! *I* asked you to marry me. You turn me down and then suddenly you're ENGAGED... to another man?!"  
  
"Charles, please, can we talk about this some other time?" She gave him a pleading look and started to usher him out the door. But he caught sight of Roxton who was still at the moment being "mobbed" by complete strangers.  
  
"You!!!" Charles exclaimed as he pointed his finger accusingly at Roxton.  
  
"Uh... Ned, I think that's my cue to leave. I'll call you as soon as I get back to L.A." He grabbed his coat and turned to walk out of the house. *Chicken!* His inner voice taunted.  
  
Who are you calling chicken?  
  
*Who do you think I'm calling chicken, Chicken? Hey Einstein, you do know that YOU'RE the only one who can hear me!*  
  
Roxton grumbled some choice words. *Whoa there, drunken sailor boy. Ease up on the language. I can hear your thoughts and I do wish not to have my innocence robbed from me...*  
  
He sighed. What do you want from me?  
  
*You're going to leave? Just like that?!*  
  
And what exactly do you want me to do? Obviously she's in a relationship with someone. And a serious one too. He asked her to marry him... for real. Not like our sham of a marriage.  
  
*And you seriously believe that? Common, their relationship sounds like its been over for a while. She turned down his proposal and pretended to be engaged... to you, for that matter. She let people thing that you two were engaged! Out of all the people in the world, she had to go and choose you. Go figure!*  
  
Shut up, brain...  
  
*Or what? You're going to stab me with a Q-tip?* His inner voice quipped. But before Roxton could reply, his train of thought was interrupted.  
  
"Roxton! Wait!" Marguerite ran out after him.  
  
"Marguerite!" Charles stared in disbelief. "How could you do that to me? How could you forget all that we meant to each other and fly straight into the arms of that playboy?" He exclaimed.  
  
That caught Roxton's attention. "Now wait just a minute. I resent that!" Roxton turned abruptly.  
  
Charles ignored Roxton. "This... man... could never love you they way I do. He would make your life miserable! Don't do something you'll regret for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Listen here, I don't know who you think you are..."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't. An *old* Richie Rich from big city L.A., like you, wouldn't care whose toes he steps on. It's just grab and go! Take what you want. Marguerite, I bet he slept his way to the top. What happened? Slept with the bosses daughter and she asked *daddy* to help you out?! Just what DO you do at ICOMP, Mr. John Roxton?" He spat out curtly.  
  
"Charles!" Marguerite pleaded.  
  
"No. It's about time someone gave this big shot a reality check."  
  
"But you don't understand..."  
  
"Marguerite, darling. We were meant for each other! You and I, together forever. I love you!" Before Marguerite could react, he grasped her arm and pulled her to him. One arm moved to her face to stroke her cheek.  
  
"Charles. Please." Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, she struggled in his arms.  
  
"Forget him, Marguerite. We don't need him. I'll take care of you." His head lowered and his lips were getting dangerously close to hers. Her hand unconsciously beginning to rise to slap him clear across the face.  
  
Roxton's blood began to boil. "You get your hands off of her!" He yelled as he lunged at Charles, fist first.  
  
Stunned, Charles let go of his grip on Marguerite and stumbled backwards. He was only startled momentarily though. "You think you can use force to get her? Think again!" And in turn, leapt forward and pummelled into Roxton, sending them both hurtling to the ground.  
  
"Stop it! The both of you! I'm not some prize to be fought over in some caveman ritual!!!"  
  
They continued their scuffle. "Oh, but I think so." Roxton said matter of factly before turning back to Charles and successfully landing a right hook. Charles flew back from the sheer force of the blow. And blood began to trickle from his nose.  
  
"Marguerite. I love you." He said softly before fainting.  
  
"Charles!!!" She ran to him and cradled his head. "Oh no!" She lightly tapped the sides of his face. "Charles?" He didn't respond. "Please, Charles wake up!" She stared at the front door where a crowd had gathered. "Someone get some ice, call a doctor... DO SOMETHING!"  
  
Finn waved off the unwanted on-lookers. "Common people! Show's over! Back it up!" As she pushed them back like a bodyguard of sorts. "And would someone at least get some ice from the freezer?! Move it, people! Hey! I'm talking to you!!!"  
  
"Mrs. Krux, why don't we bring all the guest to the dining room." Ned and Veronica then ushered the very traumatized woman along with the guest away from the door.  
  
Marguerite sat on the ground, staring at the unconscious man in her arms. "Oh Charles. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for you to get hurt. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry..." So this was it. The consequences of her lies. Suddenly, Marguerite was overwhelmed with disgrace at all the pain she had caused Charles, her mother... Roxton... All it took was one tear to escape and suddenly all her defences broke down. Sobs wracked her body and she buried her head in her hands in shame.  
  
With the bitter copper taste of blood on his tongue, Roxton raised his arm and wiped the blood from a cut on his lip with the back of his hand. Upon hearing a soft whimpering, Roxton looked up. What he saw tore his heart to shreds. Marguerite was hunched over Charles and crying. Misinterpreting her tears as tears for the man lying on the ground, the man she loved, rather than what they truly were - tears of selt-loathing, Roxton finally had to admit defeat. She already loved another man who obviously returned her feelings. *She must hate me now.* He thought bitterly and stared at his hands. Weapons. Deadly weapons. And once again, they had caused Marguerite pain. *I don't deserve her. All I've ever done is hurt her. I did it back then and now I did it again. She deserve so much better.* Turning, in self-disgust, he walked to his car and drove.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He stared out the window of the plane watching as it ascended higher and higher. The ground moving further away. Sighing, he gently touched the glass window with his fingers and muttered in a low voice, "It was silly of me to think there could ever be anything between us..."  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~  
  
LOL! I had planned all along to have Charles show up. But after so many ppl thought it was Danielle I was seriously debating whether to have her make another appearance. :D Tho, I did decide against it. Oh. Someone pointed out to me that for a M/R fic there doesn't seem to be much M/R interaction. Why is that? Hmm. I don't even think I know the answer myself. :D Anywho. I have the outline for then next chapter written out. Just gotta get myself to actually write the chapter. Don't worry. My last exam is tomorrow. I won't have any excuses. I mean, I technically should be studying instead of working on getting this chappie out. But... :) Yah. Oh before I forget. If you haven't read "Christmas Pudding" by Beckers... you should! Aww... Snowy's chat! *sighs dreamily* ;) Anywho. As always, reviews are encouraging and put a smile on my face! :) And you wouldn't want to refuse me that, now would you? *pouts* :D 


	20. Words of a blubbering fool?

Mismatch 20  
  
Okey. I'm BAAAAAAAACK. ;) Yah, I know it seemed as if I had gotten lost on my own personal plateau. I seriously thought I would have much more time to write once I was out of school and on my co-op term. But it's been physically draining to go to work. And I'm so exhausted that I have no creative energy to write anything. Not to mention my temporary writer's block. Anywho. As promised... here's the next chapter. Though they are getting slightly shorter in length, I hope you will continue to follow this story.  
  
EIE: *blushes* at the fact that you think I'm a genius. Thank you SO much for your continued support and encouragement! I know I'm being so evil with my cliffies and taking way too long to finish this fic. My deepest apologies to you.  
  
Michi: I know your exams are long done... though, I hope you did great on them!  
  
A. Windsor: I totally love your fic "Searching..."!!! Keep on writing!  
  
Margie (aka Maloal): Thanks for the well wishes on my exams! And I'm happy to report I passed everything! (maybe not with flying colours but close enough...) :D  
  
Galxychld: I know... I'm throwing everything way too quickly. And part of the reason may be that I'm trying to finish this fic before I lose complete interest in finishing the fic. :( I'll try to make sure the last chapters are not completely horrible.  
  
TLWROX: Thank you so much for the much needed push to continue this fic. Your e-mail really made me realize how much I've been putting this off. Your enthusiasm makes me smile! :D You... *ahem* rock!!! ;) hee hee  
  
Alanna: Your compliment warms my heart! :) And I'm glad that my idea of a cliffy is making ppl want to continue to read this.  
  
Jessie: Apologies for keeping you waiting...  
  
Zarah: watch out for them q-tips... dangerous l'il buggers. ;) You are a great author! Keep the great work up! :) oh... and though it may be a little late.. here's a paper bag so you can stop hyperventilating. :D Breathe, Zarah, breathe!  
  
Rumor: It's okey if you thought something different. I'm glad I'm keeping some ppl on their toes and not being "completely" transparent. Though, I'm sure most of you can guess where this fic is heading... ;) the smart readers that you are!  
  
Maggie: hee hee, you called me V. :D sorry, I'm kinda giddy. :) Glad you like the fic!  
  
Steffi: yah. If you can recall my crazy need to find out what happened in that eppy with Askwith... this being the reason so I could kinda mirror it in the fic. Hope that ppl could see the parallelism. :D As for their inner conversations. Those are always the most fun to write.  
  
g-Prime: Good job on your guess. :) Roxton come back? Hmm... :) now why would I wanna do that? ;) kidding...  
  
robin2409: I'm going against the rules? :D Sorries. Me being evil. I know. :) hope you enjoy the next chappie.  
  
Lois: Yah, my finals have been over for over a month. *blushes embarrassedly* Sorry for the long wait.  
  
Phoenix: One of the best m/r stories? That is such a sweet compliment. :D  
  
Suzanne: me feel powerful? Not really. :D I'm just enjoying the fact that ppl enjoy the fic. C'est tout. :) but having a little power doesn't hurt. ;) lol!  
  
Maartje: Alright, here the next chapter... ... ... where's my cookie. ;)  
  
Emma: a wedding and a baby? Wow! You're sure thinking ahead. ;) Who knows what my muse has in mind. :) And I'm glad I was able to write this and have it be original. I try my best. :D  
  
LadySammyMRoxton: A newbie reader! :D I know there are lots of ppl who dun wanna read fics that are still in the works, but I'm so glad you decided to read it! Thanks for the review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had been away for so very long... I apologize but I HAD to say a thank you to everyone who has been so "patiently" waiting for the next chapter. Though, this chapter isn't extremely long. It did take quite a while to write. I apologize for the delay. I'll TRY to get another chapter out sooner. And now... here's the next chapter... drumroll... ;)  
  
*******************  
  
He stared out the window of the plane watching as it ascended higher and higher. The ground moving further away. Sighing, he gently touched the glass window with his fingers and muttered in a low voice, "It was silly of me to think there could ever be anything between us..."  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
"Quick, get some smelling salts or something." Marguerite dropped to her knees by the couch where Charles lay.  
  
"Smelling salts?! Who on earth carries smelling salts?"  
  
"Whatever! Just do something! Get these people outta the house!"  
  
Veronica placed a hand on her shoulder. "Marguerite, darling, don't you think you owe them an explanation?"  
  
Marguerite pouted. "No."  
  
"Marg-ue-rite." She said in a warning tone as if she was talking to a child.  
  
"Fine..." She got up and headed towards the mass of people who had begun to gossip amongst themselves. Walking the short distance seemed to take forever. As if she was walking the long corridor towards her execution. She could hear the funeral march playing. *Veronica was right all along! I AM melodramatic!* Once she finally made it to the crowd of people, there were a couple murmurs and suddenly a hush spread throughout the room.  
  
*This is it. Fate has delayed this too long. Nothing else is going to miraculously pop up and interrupt this speech...* She paused and waited as if expecting another sudden outburst from an ex-boyfriend or the roof to collapse or aliens to show up at her door and zap everyone into dust. But nothing happened. It was so quiet that she was looking for the tumbleweed to roll by.  
  
"Everyone, I just want to thank you all for coming. However, there will be no celebration tonight. Actually... there was nothing to celebrate in the first place. There is not going to be a wedding. Truthfully, there never was even an engagement. I am not engaged to John Roxton, nor was I ever. And guess what?! I've never been engaged before in my life!" For the first time in weeks, Marguerite felt this heavy weight lift off of her shoulders. With everything now finally out in the open, she shrugged her shoulders and continued. "The gifts, I'm sure, were lovely. Though, there really is no use in me opening them. You can all just go and pick up what you brought. I apologize for deceiving you all. I'm sure you all know where the front door is..."  
  
Eventually, one by one, every confused guest gathered their belongings and made their way out of the house. Leaving Marguerite in an empty house with her mother and Charles still out cold on the couch. She was still sitting by Charles when she heard a sound resembling a quiet sniffle. Slowly, she approached her mother, who was sitting by the dining room table with her head buried in her hands. What Marguerite heard next shocked her.  
  
"Marguerite, do you hate me that much?"  
  
"What? How can you even say that?"  
  
"Am I such a horrible mother that you had to lie like that to get me off your back?"  
  
"No! Don't say that! You've been a great mother!"  
  
"Then why? Why Marguerite?"  
  
"For years you had been nagging me to get married and then when you heard about me and John. Mother, you should have seen your face! It was what you had always wanted. For me to finally find someone, settle down and get married and for you to have grandchildren. And when I tried to tell you the truth... I just couldn't... disappoint you again."  
  
"Disappoint me? Marguerite. You have never ever disappointed me. I have never been anything but proud of you!" She spoke through tears.  
  
"Aww, mother, you're making me cry now." Marguerite smiled as tears spilt over her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I lied. I don't even know how the whole thing snowballed like that. And then..."  
  
They were interrupted by a small cough followed closely by a groan.  
  
"Charles! He's awake! I have to go check on him." Mrs. Krux smiled and motioned her daughter to go back to Charles. Marguerite quickly dried her teary eyes and kissed her mother on the cheek and rushed off to check on Charles' condition.  
  
Charles feebly attempted to sit up, but still feeling slightly disoriented, he fell back on the couch with a muffled thud. Groaning in pain, he lifted a hand to his head.  
  
"How come I feel like I was run over by a parade of elephants? What on earth happened to me? And where did everybody go?"  
  
"You missed quite a lot while lying unconscious, Charles." Marguerite laughed. "Actually, there's something I have to tell you..."  
  
"Wait! There is something I should say first."  
  
"Charles, this is really important!"  
  
"So is mine. Marguerite, about your fiancé..."  
  
Not wanting to delay the inevitable any longer Marguerite opened her mouth to reveal the truth.  
  
"He really loves you." / "We're not really engaged."  
  
"What?" / "Excuse me?!"  
  
Ignoring Marguerite's words, he continued. "The guy is absolutely crazy about you. It's so obvious. If it weren't for the fact that I was being the typical jealous ex, I would've seen it sooner. The way that he looked at you was with complete love in his eyes. I love you with all my heart and I want you to be happy. They way you looked back at him. Marguerite, truth be known, your eyes reveal everything. You think you can hide it? You love him too. And though it pains me to see you in love with someone else. I must let you go."  
  
Marguerite stood there with her mouth agape.  
  
"I ruined everything for you, Marguerite. Where is he? I owe him an apology." He searched the room for Roxton. But there was no sign of him.  
  
"John? He... he must have took off when we were carrying you to the house."  
  
"You mean he just left? Just like that?"  
  
"When he knocked you unconscious, I rushed over to you..." Her mind went over the many possible reasons to cause Roxton to run off without a word. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. "He must have thought..." She trailed off.  
  
"... that you still had feelings for me." Charles finished.  
  
Marguerite only nodded in reply.  
  
"Marguerite, you have to find him. Once, there might have been something between us. But now... Now, he's the one who has captured your heart. As much as I wished that it were me instead of him, I can't do that to you... or him. You two are meant to be together. And for me to get in the way, would be... morally wrong."  
  
As his words began to sink in, Marguerite could no longer pretend that the skip of her heartbeat when she saw Roxton was a result of indigestion. But, was Charles right? Did Roxton REALLY feel the same way? Sure, his actions did show that he felt guilty about what he did to her. But did that automatically mean he was in love with her???  
  
Charles finally stood up and headed towards the door. Grabbing his coat he turned the knob on the door and stepped out. Turning one last time he whispered, "I love you, Marguerite. Go and fine your soul mate."  
  
At the sound of the door closing, Mrs. Krux walked up to Marguerite. "Marguerite, is that true? You have feelings for a pretend fiancé?" She said seriously but a smile started to form.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe?"  
  
"Then what are you still doing here? Waiting for the seasons to change? Go!"  
  
"Thanks for being so understanding." She hugged her mother before rushing out of the house in search of Roxton.  
  
TBC...  
  
**********************  
  
And there you have it. Not really making much progress. But if I stuck in the next part it would seem like I was rushing. So, I decided against including it and sticking it in the next chapter. If there were any typos or horrible grammatical errors, I apologize. I've only proofread this twice. As always, you very kind and wonderful ppl, please review! 


	21. Sisterly Advice

Mismatch 21  
  
I've read somewhere that ppl don't read fics with thank yous in the beginning. And that makes me sad... :( So, I decided to try to make it less annoying for them but then I still feel that I must say thanx to those who are so kind to me and keep me from quitting! So, the thank yous are at the bottom... :) see you there!  
  
Now... onto the fic!!!  
***********************  
"And you just upped and left? Just like that? Didn't you even stay to talk to her? You men are all the same... If something is even the slightest bit off from your master plan, you just take off."  
  
"Geez, I didn't come to you for a lecture." Roxton rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, as your unofficial sister, I am obliged to tell you the truth." She smiled. "Even if it's to tell you of what an idiot you've been."  
  
"Thanks, Ren. Thanks a bunch." His voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"What else am I here for?"  
  
"Uhm. That's a good question. Just what exactly do you do at work?"  
  
"Needless details, John."  
  
"You make me so thankful that I don't really have a sister. One fake one is plenty." He smirked.  
  
"Then how's about you getting me in on the family fortune." She said jokingly as she wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
"How about I say no and we pretend that I did?"  
  
"Spoil sport!"  
  
"Juvenile delinquent!"  
  
"Gasp! I'm shocked and appalled, John. Really, I am." Her face displaying feigned hurt.  
  
"You really are juvenile."  
  
"And you're really trying to change the subject on me. It ain't gonna work, you know." Staring at a defeated Roxton, she continued.  
  
"So tell me. What on earth compelled you to leave without so much as a good-bye?"  
  
"You're not going to give up on this, are you?" She stared at him impatiently. "Fine. So there I was tagging along with Ned to some dinner party and right when I step in the house I'm bombarded by complete strangers, all congratulating me. Of course, I'm confused out of my mind when suddenly, there she is. Right there, staring straight back at me. Next thing I know, some guy shows up and starts insulting me. Basically, trying to start a fight. But being the gentleman that I am..."  
  
Ren tried to contain her laughter, but was unable to suppress a snort.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to talk here."  
  
"No. Not at all. Please continue." She chuckled inwardly. "Gentleman... HAH!" She mumbled.  
  
Ignoring her, he continued with his story. "So there I was, trying to avoid a confrontation when suddenly he started to touch Marguerite and make her feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry... but from then on it was all a blur. I can't remember much of the details. All I know is that the next thing I see is Marguerite cradling the guy who I apparently knocked unconscious.  
  
"So what exactly does that mean?"  
  
"What do you think? That guy obviously had feelings for her and she returned those feelings."  
  
"John, come closer, I have something to tell you." He leaned in and was surprised when Ren's hand slapped him upside on the head.  
  
"What was that for???"  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're an idiot!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"How on earth does caring for an unconscious person mean that you're in love with them? Really, now! Did you even bother to talk to her? No way! Cuz, heaven forbid you swallow your male pride and ask her if she feels the same way about you!"  
  
Roxton's face dropped. Ren's biting words obviously having an effect on him. Noticing Roxton's reaction, Ren softened.  
  
"Look, I've always told you the truth, straight up. No beating around the bush. And I'm not planning to change that. But did you even consider asking her?"  
  
"Ren, why do I continue to mess up everything?" As Ren opened her mouth to reply, Roxton quickly added, "DON'T. YOU. SAY. A. WORD. It was a rhetorical question..."  
  
"I wasn't going to say a thing." She smiled, lighting the mood.  
  
After a brief glare at Ren, Roxton looked at his watch. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, I do believe that our lunch break is over."  
  
"Kill joy." She muttered under her breath as she looked at her own watch.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Spilt soy! I was just thinking about how yesterday while at a Chinese restaurant, the guy at the next table spilt his soya milk all over the table. Whew! It was quite a mess!"  
  
"I'll tell you what, I'll give you points for creativity..." Roxton chuckled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So what are your plans for tonight?" Ren asked as they stood in the elevator shaft.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason. Just curious." She smiled like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Right..." He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Why do you always assume I'm up to something?" Batting her eyelashes innocently.  
  
"You usually are."  
  
"Seriously speaking for a sec, I'm not up to anything. I just wanted to know if you were free tonight. Geoff and I were planning to have some friends over for dinner. You care to join us?"  
  
He paused to think about her offer, "What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch. Common, it'll be fun."  
  
"Fine. I guess you can count me in, Ren. So, is it like a pot-luck dinner? Do you want me to bring anything?"  
  
"Actually, now that you mention it. All you have to bring is a date."  
  
"AHA!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"No catch, eh? I just knew it! You WERE scheming!"  
  
"Was not! It's just that we were planning to play that game you know... 'Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus'. So, it'd be better if you had a date."  
  
"And just how exactly am I supposed to find someone for tonight? Do you think a woman is just going to suddenly fall at my feet?"  
  
She pulled his head down and pinched his cheeks just like a grandmother would. "With this face, how can any woman resist you?" She said in a cutesy baby voice. The elevator stopped and Roxton stepped out. "I'm not going to lie, I'm not sure if I'm going to come. If I show up, then I show up. If not..."  
  
"Alright. Hope to see you later."  
  
He headed towards his office, ready for a very long afternoon of work. Still thinking about Ren's invite he was slightly spacing in and out of consciousness. Not quite looking at where he was going, as he turned the corner he suddenly found himself slam into someone. The force wasn't enough to knock him off his feet, but it was enough to send the other person to the ground. Automatically, Roxton kneeled to the ground to see if the person was hurt. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He offered a hand to the stranger.  
  
Taking the hand and staring up at his face, a soft voice spoke up. "At least this time you had the courtesy to stop and say sorry."  
  
"Marguerite?!"  
  
TBC...  
  
**************************  
  
There you have it people... another cliffy... Yes, I've realized that there is a major decline in the quality (and length) of my chapters. And I apologize for that. Yes, I warped a character on the show to meet my own personal purposes. Don't bite my head off. :D Okey, I'm working on the next chapter right now in order to get it out sooner. :) And since I didn't put my thank you's at the top... here I go...  
  
Lisa: "my fan" :D you don't know how much it makes me smile to get an e- mail from you!!! :) You're so supportive and encouraging... it's enuff to make me feel all warm and fuzzy!!! Thank you!  
  
Steffi: Yup yup, another chapter is now out! Finally, right? I'm sorry if I'm putting your nerves to the test. I know, Roxton was no where to be seen in that chapter... and after reading over a lot of my chapters, I see your point. I AM a big tease... but it's so fun to be ;) I know I've been throwing people in a loop with my whole making Charles actually be a nice guy... :) but honestly, how much longer can I drag this fic??? I promise you, this story will find an ending for M/R...  
  
M L Europe: Charles (aka: the not as evil guy anymore) ;) lol! I'm slowing bringing this fic to a conclusion... hope everything is better with you and your mom!!!  
  
Pam: hee hee... poor Charles. I know what you mean, I was having an inner debate of whether or not to make him evil. But as you can see, you know which side won. Hope you weren't waiting too long!  
  
Michi: Thank you so much for your kind words!!! *smiles*  
  
Aldora: a newbie reader??? Hope you're enjoying the fic!!  
  
TLWROX: Ack~! Antea!!! Hope you're feeling better (tho, it was a while ago since you've reviewed) I hope in any way, that my fic made you not feel as icky as you felt. And as for that reunion, I'm sorry you have to wait for another chapter... the good news is that I've actually started writing the next chapter already! LOL! And your message to Charles was hilarious!!! If you ever think that I'm taking too long in getting a chapter out, be my guest to kick my butt! ;)  
  
Lois: Sorry for yet another short chapter... I think the other longer chapters were a result of temporary inspiration from my muse... just wait till the next chapter if you can... :)  
  
LadySammyMRoxton: hee hee.. thank your uncle for me, cuz his internet allowed you to review my fic too... ;)  
  
Maggie: Sorry to make you wait again with baited breath for the next chappie... :) And I still think it's so cute when you call me "V". It makes me smile... :)  
  
Robin2409: Thanx for your patience! Another chappie is on its way!!!  
  
***********************  
  
Please please review!!! :D 


	22. Finally

Mismatch 22  
  
A/N: In all honesty, this is just building up to the conclusion... so don't expect a new plot twist. Getting this fic completed has taken longer than I had first anticipated. However, I thank you all for sticking by me and this fic. Tho, I apologize if you don't even remember what happened previously and have to re-read it. Anywho, now... here's chapter 22...  
  
Oh... and the first part really goes well with Peter Cetera's, "Hard to say I'm sorry." song floating in the background... (yah yah, I used it in this fic already)  
  
***********************  
  
She smiled lightly, "I guess I can't use the excuse 'I was in the neighbourhood, now can I?'" Marguerite was attempting to keep things from getting too serious too quickly. In all honesty, she was still unsure as to what it was that propelled her to hop on the first plane to L.A.  
  
"I guess not. Considering that you live miles away in another state." He replied just as lightly.  
  
"So..." / "So..." They spoke in perfect unison.  
  
"Look, I have something to say." / "There's something I have to tell you.'  
  
"Go ahead." / "You can go first."  
  
"This is ridiculous. Roxton, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for holding a grudge, for hitting you in the face, for still holding the grudge, for lying and for dragging you into a huge mess with Charles. This has all been my fault. All mine. 100%. And I apologize." She blurted out all at once. *See, Madge, ol' girl. That wasn't so hard. See, it can be done. Marguerite Krux CAN say she's sorry!*  
  
The immediate shock wore off quickly and Roxton got a hold of his tongue again. "No. You had every right to be mad. I was a horrible friend. I betrayed your trust. I should be the one who apologizes."  
  
"But you did. And I still wouldn't forgive you."  
  
"I needed to regain your trust first..."  
  
"How about we start from the beginning?" She stretched out her arm in a friendly gesture. "The thing about friendship is that it's probably a good idea to know what you're getting yourself into. I'm Marguerite."  
  
He smiled and accepted her hand. "You could call me Roxton, but I'd rather you call me John."  
  
"I think I can handle that... John." She smiled back.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Wow! I can't believe you're taking Marguerite to such a ritzy place. I mean, an entrée has got to be like over $50 a person! And then they serve you these miniscule portions that you need a microscope to see. What's up with that? Are you paying for less food? The less food you get the more the price is?! I could starve myself FOR FREE!"  
  
"Ren! Can you keep your voice down?" Roxton's eyes shifted to the other patrons of the café.  
  
"Well, I guess after being in a relationship for so long you'd eventually have to take her to an insanely expensive meal. Actually, let me tell you. I'm quite proud that you guys have been able to work out that whole long distance relationship thing. Not many people can do that. Anyways, back to tonight. Are you going to tell her?"  
  
"Of course I'm going to tell her! Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I dunno. You have a habit of chickening out. Do you need me to go to make sure you don't chicken out?"  
  
"For goodness sake, I'm NOT not going to tell her."  
  
"Where did you learn English? Double negatives are a big no-no."  
  
"Isn't 'no-no' a double negative in itself?"  
  
"Will you shut up?! I'm trying to help you here."  
  
"Ren, it's weird. I've never really thought of leaving L.A. for any reason. But for Marguerite, I'd do anything in the world."  
  
Ren smiled approvingly and then pretended to wipe a tear. "Stop it, John. You're going to make me cry."  
  
"I've finally made Ren cry. My life IS complete." He joked. "Seriously though, I'm nervous."  
  
"Why? You love her, don't you?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then there's nothing to worry about. She loves you back. Don't worry, John. It'll all work out."  
  
"Thanks Ren. You're a good friend." He paused for a second as he watched her face beam from the compliment. Then he added, "You know, I can honestly say that you don't always completely suck." He chuckled and waited for her response.  
  
Slowly, Ren processed his words. "Jerk!" She laughed as she tossed a french fry at his head.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"This place is so posh!"  
  
"But you're worth it." He grinned. "So how was your meal?"  
  
"For fifty bucks it better have been good." She laughed nervously. For some reason, the atmosphere didn't seem as relaxed as usual.  
  
"That's true. Any room for dessert?"  
  
She leaned in slightly and whispered. "You saw the portions, I could still go for a burger and onion rings after this."  
  
"You mean I could've taken you to a burger joint instead? You should've said something earlier. I could've saved a whole lot of money." He said jokingly.  
  
"I enjoy it when you waste money on me. It makes me feel special."  
  
"You are."  
  
They both stared at each other in companionable silence.  
  
*Just say it. The longer you wait, the more chance you'll chicken out.*  
  
"Marguerite..." / "Roxton..."  
  
"... Will you marry me?"  
  
TBC...  
  
**************************  
  
Dun dun dun. :) Okey. Last time I said the next chapter was coming soon, it took over a month. But honestly, I have most of the ending completed. (actually I worked on it prolly around chapter 15 or earlier) So you really can expect the ending (yes... the next chapter is THE end) in about 2 weeks or so, if I can get enough free time to edit and put it on the comp.  
  
This was a short chapter so I won't get into the individual thank yous... I'll save that for after the conclusion of the fic. :D As always please review... it might get me cranking out the conclusion faster... ;) nudge nudge hint hint ;)  
  
Oh... and just to clarify something that was brought to my attention. Yes, the story went fast. But this is assuming they have been going out for a while (as Ren sorta mentioned). I know, I just don't want to go into the details of how their relationship got this far. I'll leave that all to your imagination. Or if (and that's a big if) I feel like ever making a fic that goes into the specifics of their relationship. Okey. Nuff said.  
  
Love y'all!!!! 


	23. THE CONCLUSION!

Alright... no lengthy thank you schpeal before the conclusion. Only thing I have to say is that this conclusion (as surprising as it may seem) was written probably around the time Chapter 15 was coming out. I didn't bother changing much cuz I liked how I ended it. Anywho... thank you for your ongoing support (sound like I'm from PBS). Hope the long wait was worth it. Enjoy!  
  
And now... the moment of truth...  
  
THE CONCLUSION OF "A MIS-MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN?"  
*****************************  
  
She bent down on one knee and gently took his hand in hers. "Marry me? For real this time." Her eyes were shining full of love. Holding her breath for what seemingly felt like an eternity, she awaited his answer.  
  
Roxton took in her words. SHE was proposing marriage. She wanted HIM. After everything he had said and done. Despite all his mistakes and not mentioning the mistakes he would most likely be making in the future, she wanted him. However, Roxton was quite conservative and would have rather he proposed instead. He still couldn't believe that Marguerite had beat him to it. The ever-so constant voice popped in his head, **Since when has anything between you two ever been normal? She's still waiting for your answer, goof. You going to keep her kneeling forever?!** Taking her face in his hands he smiled widely. Her face, which had just been full of worry, suddenly lit up.  
  
"Yes. For real." He whispered as his voice cracked from emotion.  
  
Before she could even respond, Roxton let out a loud whoop and picked her up by the waist and started to spin. Laughing whole-heartedly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as Marguerite was starting to feel a little dizzy from all the spinning, Roxton stopped. Brushing a few stray tendrils of hair from her face he smiled lovingly. "I love you, future Mrs. Marguerite Roxton." His head slowly drifted closer to hers.  
  
She pulled back before his lips reached their intended destination. Confusion was written all over his face.  
  
Then she grinned. "Who said *I* would be changing MY name." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Relief flooded him. "Darling, I could be Mr. John Roxton Krux for all I care. As long as I'm with you." Without waiting for her to say another word, he captured her lips in a sweet kiss, full of hope and promise.  
  
"I love you too." She sighed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
Marguerite's head jerked up from the table.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You just said 'I love U2'. To which I replied, 'Who doesn't?'" He narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
  
She shook her head and put her hand to her forehead. What on earth just happened? She stared at his face which was scrunched up in a look that made him look even more adorable. *Did I just think that? Where on earth did THAT come from?* She started to blush immediately. Alright, so everything she saw had all been a dream. But what a lengthy and detailed dream it was. Was it a glimpse of things to come? Well, she could do without the whole being humiliated thing. Was there any truth to the dream? Could John possibly think of her as more than a friend? Could he possibly like her the way that she liked him? Was there a future for them? Did he always HAVE to look that gorgeous, whether in the present OR future?  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her softly and gently placed his hand over hers.  
  
The warmth of his hand on hers shot up her arms and throughout her entire body. If she was standing, she was sure her knees would have buckled right then and there. "I don't feel too well." It was true. The fact that he was so concerned about her made butterflies dance in her stomach.  
  
Worried about her, he put his hand to her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever." He quickly glanced at his watch. "Maybe we're working too hard. How about we call it a night and meet back tomorrow morning?"  
  
"That sounds like a plan. I can't believe how tired I am." She yawned.  
  
"I believe it. You fell asleep." He smirked.  
  
"Ohmigod. How long was I out?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe an hour or so?"  
  
"And you didn't wake me up? I can't believe you let me sleep while you worked on the project. I'm so embarrassed."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You looked like you needed a break. You've been working really hard." *You looked so angelic and peaceful, I didn't have the heart to disturb you. Besides, I was happy just to sit here and watch you sleep. I could watch your beautiful face forever.* He thought silently. It was true though. He had spent the last hour just gazing intently at her sleeping form. During his hour-long staring marathon, his thoughts had drifted off into a dream - an quite a detailed dream it was. Definitely not an ideal dream since he had dreamt that he had betrayed Marguerite's trust and had to basically beg for her forgiveness 10 years later. Oh. But the ending of the dream made it all worth it. Roxton couldn't help the goofy grin that was beginning to spread across his face. *Watch it, Roxton. You're stepping into unchartered territory now. You're only in high school. You have plenty of time before you worry about marriage.*  
  
They both gathered up their papers and backpacks. Walking out Marguerite noticed the dark sky. "Wow. I didn't realize how late it was."  
  
"How are you getting home?"  
  
"Oh. I think I'm going to walk."  
  
"Do you think it's a wise idea for you to walk alone at night?" He asked concerned.  
  
"I'm a big girl, John. I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Even so, would you mind humouring me and allow me the honour of escorting you home?" He offered an arm.  
  
"Why John Roxton, how very gallant of you." She teased and looped her arm around his.  
  
"I can't let anything happen to my favourite Family Studies assignment partner, now can I?" He chuckled.  
  
Maybe her dream had some truth to it. Then again, maybe it was just the product of a very imaginative person with very big hopes and dreams for the future. But no matter what happened in the future, she was prepared to face it head on. Was there really a future between her and John? Only time would tell.  
  
She looked into his eyes and noticed a small twinkle in his eyes as he looked down at her face. "My knight in shining armour...", she laughed as they walked out of the library and into the night, side by side (the way they were always meant to be).  
  
THE END.  
  
******************************************  
  
Alright. That's it. No more. Cette histoire est finit (I don't even know if that's right)... But yes. It's true. This was where this ENTIRE story was leading to. Hope it wasn't TOO predictable... :D As for my thank yous... please check the next chapter since I have too many people to thank. 


	24. Final Thank Yous

Personal thank yous first...  
  
Mystery person: Thank you for your review. I know it has been a long wait... and I apologize.  
  
Alanna: I have so many mixed feelings about ending this story. First I'm so happy I've finally finished my first chapter fic. Gee... took me long enough. Second, I'm kinda sad. This has been sucha great fic to write. You can't begin to imagine how many times I played out the story in my head like a tv show. ENDLESS HOURS OF ENTERTAINMENT!!! Yah... I revel in the simple things in life. Lol! Thank you so much for sticking by this fic... it means so much to me!  
  
Steffi!!! You have got to be one of the most enthu ppl to ever review. I'm sorry for the tears this conclusion is causing. I'm not sure when I'll have another story out. But who knows, with me back in classes... it could be VERY soon. :D hee hee. Who says school is a place of learning... lol. No. bad veggie. School is good. Stay in school. Learn a lot. Become really smart ppl! Yay! (?) As for them coming together quickly and the proposal. let's pretend we travelled in time a bit. :D That's my excuse. And I'm sticking by it!  
  
AerinBrown: I'm sorry if I disappointed you. No wedding scene. I don't even think I would be able to do them justice if I did. It would get too sappy and I would be all... "I can't believe I wrote that" Anywho. Thanks for reading my fic. Hope the cliffies weren't TOO painful for you.  
  
Lisa: YOU ARE SO SWEET!!! Thank you so much for your lovely e-mails. You always put a smile on my face. Hee hee... I still am always blown away by the fact that I have a "FAN". Can you imagine? Me? Veggie? Have a fan??? Cool stuff. Really, it is! Your encouragement and e-mails have kept me from totally abandoning this fic. You (as a little Philly would say) ROCK!  
  
Galxychld: It has been a looooooooooong ride. And I can't believe it has come to an end. Crazy isn't it? This fic started with such humble beginnings. And somehow this is what we've all ended up with. ;) Funny how things work out, isn't it? :) Thank you for your reviews and support!!!  
  
A. Windsor: Thank you so much for not giving up on this fic until the very end. Your reviews have always been much appreciated!  
  
EIE: What can I say? You're reviews are always so entertaining to read. Almost like a mini fic in itself. Gee. Where on earth do you find the energy? :) I know, it's been ages since I've been back to the fic world.. in all honesty, I had left for a while (work was WAY too tiresome). I apologize for making you wait SO INCREDIBLY LONG for my next chapters. I'm so so very sorry about the worry lines. Here's some moisturizer to help out in the mean time. Oh. And not the cheap oily greasy ones... the good stuff. All my readers deserve the very best!!! :D And about your fic... once I have my work report out of the way... you better believe I'll be there front row and centre reading your stuff and hassling you to write the next chappie. Darn tootin'! I always look forward to hearing from you!!! You are an amazing writer and I'm just honoured that you appreciate MY writing!!! It's an incredibly overwhelming feeling. Honest. Thanks for your many reviews... and for the laughs! Keep on writing, girl! You're amazing! :)  
  
Jessie: Have I ever thanked you for putting me in as a fave author???? If not, first off... what on earth was I thinking? Second... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Seriously, I was so touched when I saw that! It means a lot to me. I made it on someone's fave list!!! That's just way cool! Thanks!  
  
Lois: I know the last chapter was a tad on the short side... but I hope this makes it up.  
  
CrimsonCat: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you believe it??? In living flesh!!! Mr. S AND David Orth! Hold on while I catch my breath! Seriously, I know I must've looked like a deer caught in a set of headlights!!! Geez, remind me to keep hassling Danae about that. Don't mind me while I rant on. It was so great to finally meet you!!! Have we converted your friend yet??? As Danae said, we should have another Toronto get together even before the next North-South Con. I still have to convince myself it was REAL! Not some crazy dream. And in response to your "subtle" hint to finish my fic on Saturday... look what it got ya! The conclusion! :D Good work, Crimson. And like I said, I haven't been on for a while... but I'll be sure to catch up on everyone's fic and then get on with hounding YOU to finish... hee hee. *THUD* oopsie. Sorry about that. Still reeling. He talked to me about Kitchner and uni! I, l'il ol me. The crazy nut, veggie... talking to Mr. Orth! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I honestly don't think I'll ever be able to get used to it! Alright. Enough rambling. Thanks for being so encouraging! And whenever you feel down always remember... WE'RE NOT COMPLETE FREAKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;) good luck in the uni choosing!!!  
  
*********************  
  
On a final note. For those of you who've read and haven't reviewed or are reading for the first time cuz you don't like reading incomplete fics. THANK YOU for taking the time to read my first COMPLETED chapter fic EVER!!! This has been a labour of love (???) and I've enjoyed hearing from you readers. I also apologize to those who've been annoyed at my crazily long author's notes and thank yous. Thank you for enduring the craziness that is me. For you readers that are fic author's... continue writing! I'll need a lot of fics to keep me going this school term. I'm counting on YOU!  
  
Please review. I'd love to hear what you think. Though, I'm most likely not going to change anything or write a sequel. But, hey, who knows what the future may bring. :D LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
pEace oUt!  
  
~Veggie :) 


End file.
